Good Intentions
by louise4
Summary: HarryDraco Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were meant to be friends. Somewhere something went wrong. Can things ever be set right? When Harry and Draco take de-aging potion and return to children secrets are revealed. STARTED BEFORE OotP-SOME DETAILS WRONG
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One Same Old Same Old  
  
"Say that again Malfoy." "What, you deaf as well as blind Potter?" "Well that ranks as one of the more pathetic insults of all time."  
  
The argument continued long and loud as two girls made their way away from the all to familiar scene. They both knew that the boys would come to blows and had long accepted their inability to prevent that fact. So they showed their disapproval in the only way they could: leaving. The two girls made their way down to the lake in the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, talking about anything but that which both were thinking about. Eventually the taller of the two girls stopped walking and, pushing her red hair out of her face, turned to her blonde haired friend saying, "what can we do, Sissy?" There was no need to explain what she was talking about; this was a conversation that they had had too many times in the past. "I honestly don't know, Lily," Narcissa replied, flopping down onto the soft grass "but I don't want to loose you and that's going to happen if they can't get along." "It's just so.old now. I mean they don't really know why they are fighting about anymore; it's just become habit. James Potter and Lucius Malfoy fight. It's all they know." Narcissa looked at her friend speculatively before saying, "but that's not it. I think part of Luc is fighting for Severus and for Slytherin house generally." "I can't believe that he thinks that way. James saved Severus and." "People know more about it than Dumbledore thinks. And the whole house is furious that Sirius is still here, unpunished. It is seen as the ultimate example of Dumbledore's bias against Slytherin." "Oh Sirius was punished, Sissy and in a way which hit him more than any number of detentions. Not only was it spelled out very clearly what would have happened to Remus had he killed Severus but James nearly ripped him apart himself. And Remus was furious, which is a scary sight. He was in isolation for ages, too." "But they were all informal, and to be quite honest none of the Slytherin's knew about any of that." "But they did more than any punishment from Dumbledore. And he sees now more than ever that Severus is not his brother anymore than Remus is Sirius's sister. He knows Severus would never hurt Remus. But I see what you mean, about how the Slytherin's see it." There was really nothing more to be said: the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor had canvassed the wider issues of inter-house conflict so many times before that the arguments were old now.  
  
The friendship between Lily Evans and Narcissa Birch was one of the only inter-house friendships left in Hogwarts and both guarded that friendship zealously. So close were the two that the one rule in the frequent fights between their fiancé's was not to insult the others girlfriend. They had done that once before and the results were not pretty. Lucius had insulted Lily and James had retorted with a few choice observations about Narcissa and before they knew what had happened vengeance was upon them. Unfortunately for them the girls had been within earshot of the conflict and had marched in, broken up the fight - much to the humiliation of both boys - and then publicly abused them for insulting their friend. As such it had become a line neither boy dared cross again  
  
"Actually," Narcissa broke the silence, "I do have one extremely stupid idea but it is very extreme." "What?" "Well I was doing so extra reading and there was reference to this spell which bonded people . like a friendship spell I guess. Not for Luc and James" she said quickly as she saw Lily misunderstand her "we can make a pact that our children, our firstborns, will feel a link between them, so their instinct is to friendship. The book was vague. Gave the spell and said it was used to preserve alliances between families." "So we do this spell." "Bonding" "Bonding and just hope that our kids take to it." "Told you it was stupid." "I dunno, I mean if it works then great, our kids will be friends and neither of our husbands can stop that, and if it doesn't work then no harm done.  
  
Both girls were, at the heart of it, Ravenclaw's and the challenge posed by Narcissa's plan was very appealing. As such they spent the next week researching the bonding and, upon finding nothing to deter them decided to perform the ritual. They chose their last night at Hogwarts, liking the symbolism of all the new beginnings and new hopes. The night was cool and dark, the moon hidden by cloud. By the light of a lone candle they performed the bonding. Holding the candle together Lily went first reciting the spell Narcissa had found.  
  
"I come here tonight To bind my first born to that of Narcissa Birch With a link which will bring them to friendship Quicker than to hatred; to trust over suspicion  
  
I come here tonight with the power of the love and trust we share To bind our first born in a connection as pure As my intentions here today"  
  
She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her friends forehead, sealing her pledge. Then Narcissa took her turn, reciting the spell with a note of desperate hope in her voice.  
  
"I come here tonight To bind my first born to that of Lily Evans With a link which will bring them to friendship Quicker than to hatred; to trust over suspicion  
  
I come here tonight with the power of the love and trust we share To bind our first born in a connection as pure As my intentions here today"  
  
Then she too leaned forward to seal the pledge with a kiss to Lily's forehead. As they sat their, each offering up a silent prayer that the friendship that had meant so much to them for the last seven years would be allowed to continue, the moon emerged from its veil of clouds, lighting the sky and illuminating the girls. As the moon light lit up their faces they exchanged a quick hug and went to bed, excited about their graduation the next day and nervous about what the future was to hold. ***  
  
Four years later  
  
"I think it worked, Sissy," Lily Potter stood next to Narcissa Malfoy, watching their children. Draco Lucius Malfoy, born on 30th September 1979 was ten months older than Harry James Potter who was celebrating his 1st birthday on 31st July 1981. Despite the disapproval of their husbands, or more accurately without their knowledge - both James and Lucius were experts in denial - Narcissa and Lily had met regularly since their graduation and encouraged their children to play together. Lily's belief that their spell, carried out so long ago, had actually worked did not appear to be far fetched. Draco had long had it impressed upon him that Harry was his friend, someone for him to play with, and Harry seemed to recognise the fact. The two would play together happily for hours, something neither managed around other children. Where interaction with other children was concerned both were like any other children of 12 and 22 months: they were not happy being left on their own for long periods of time and both liked and needed the attention of their mothers. But in each other they seemed to recognise something which made them feel safe and happy. 


	2. This Is Me

Right, here is chapter two. Am kind of uncertain about the part where Harry describes his first three years but hopefully it gets my (his) point across.  
  
Anyway on with chapter two. Hope you like it (  
Chapter Two This Is Me.  
  
The biggest secret I possess the truth about my feelings towards Draco Malfoy. I suppose its not surprising really because my feelings towards him scare me too. The truth is I do not dislike him, my feelings run deeper than that. I hate him; I think I hate him more than I hate Voldemort.  
  
There, isn't that shocking. The golden boy can't hate the murderer of his parents more than some petty schoolboy rival. The hero is meant to hate the villain not the henchman. But I can't.  
  
I disliked Malfoy from our first meeting and that dislike born out of feelings of inadequacy soon flourished into a far more potent and rewarding hatred.  
  
People speak of Voldemort in hushed voices, not daring to speak his name even when he was barely alive. So I was told about 'You-Know-Who' - only the problem was I didn't. He was a name, a game almost. First year we did what? Followed an unpleasant teacher around joking of conspiracy and similar as if we were Quincy only to have it climax in an obstacle course and me talking to the back of another teachers head. Second year I talk to snakes, dress up as other classmates, stalk another Professor - OK so avoid like hell most of the time - and end up fighting a ghost and a snake with the help of a phoenix and a talking hat. Then third year a werewolf friend of my parents turns up, another friend of my parents attacks a talking painting and my friends bed before turning out to be a good guy and also have the ability to turn into a dog. And this time the real villain is my friend's rat, also a friend of my parents.  
  
It all sounds quite ridiculous really. This was the great evil I was meant to fear but it never seemed real. It was almost a game at times, excitement and intrigue but no real threat because Dumbledore was there watching over us. We felt safe even if we did not know we were. So until fourth year Voldemort was this unreal threat while Malfoy was there, everyday attacking me, attacking my friends, attacking my family and attacking my beliefs.  
  
Voldemort can kill me, will kill me I'm sure, but Malfoy, Malfoy can hurt me. He is there day in day out hurting me in a way Voldemort can not even begin to comprehend. Because he knows me in a way Voldemort can never do. To him I am real, a real person with flaws and caprices but I sometimes think Voldemort still sees me as the baby he couldn't kill all those years ago. He has watched me change, watched me form attachments and dislikes, watched me at work and at play, to him I am three dimensional and that makes him able to hate me and hurt me in a way Voldemort can never achieve. He knows that when I beat him to the snitch or win a fight that I have won it, game over, erase the slate, start again. Voldemort is stuck playing the same game, wanting to kill me himself, imagining I have learnt nothing, that I still escape with luck alone. And that is why I win, in the end, because he can not see me, will not see me. I am getting more powerful, I can feel it. Every time I learn something new it surges through me, ever since the summoning charm. Overcoming my block as regards them made everything else easy because no matter how hard a charm was to learn it was never *that* hard. But he doesn't see it. He could learn from Malfoy. Malfoy watches me as I do him, looking for weaknesses, opportunities, anything I can give him and he knows me but sometimes I think Voldemort is expecting to find me lying in a crib waiting for him to kill me.  
  
But I won't lie down, roll over and play dead.  
  
I will fight.  
  
Malfoy knows this, uses this and that is why I can hate him more than Voldemort.  
  
Though I probably shouldn't.  
Chapter three coming soonish. This will be Draco's point of view and is being really mean - Draco isn't very good at expressing his hate for Harry (keeps coming out as love - oops!) but I'm working on it. 


	3. And My Life

First off thanks to those who reviewed. I love reviews. You all seem to love baby Draco and baby Harry playing together. Or just Harry and Draco playing together! Anyway.hint baby(ish) H and D will return. Soon.  
  
Well here's chapter three, the whole point of which being that Draco DOESN'T love Harry or even like him on any conscious level at this point. This is a manipulation of my original draft in which irritating!Draco kept expressing more fond feelings for Harry (should anyone want to read this I still have it and will e-mail it. Am hoping to fit it in later or at least some of the sentiments expressed cus it did some up where they will be soon quite well. Um, pointless side track, do apologise.) On with chapter three :-)  
Chapter Three .And My Life  
  
As far as the rest of my house are concerned the first time I met Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World and all round golden boy was on the Hogwarts Express on the way to start our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were set in infamy from that day forth: Potter and Malfoy co-existing in glorious hatred. For that was the day I offered him my friendship and he turned me down flat. More than that, in a most base and rude show of effrontery he insinuated that my friendship was somehow beneath him, that the friendship of a Malfoy was not good enough for him. Hah!  
  
Not that I wanted to be his friend anyway.  
  
Of course to many it seems strange that I offered it at all, after all he is the boy who bought about the downfall of my fathers master. Curiously enough both my parents advocated the friendship. My father pulled me aside before I left for Kings Cross and 'suggested' I approach Harry Potter and seek an alliance - he did not explain why and I was not about to question him. Then, before I entered the platform mother said that she was aware Harry Potter was in my year and I should befriend him. She spoke in the guarded manner she often adopts when people talk of Potter but her eyes showed a determination which influenced me as much as my fathers command.  
  
So there I was, on the train speeding to school, the last words of both my parents not concern for my well being or expressions of sorrow at my going, but commands to befriend a boy I had every reason to dislike.  
  
But father always knows what is best for me so I approached Potter, introduced him to Crabbe and Goyle and offered to assist him on his first foray into the wizarding world en mass. And was cut dead.  
  
Thankfully.  
  
I never wanted to befriend Potter, when Crabbe, Goyle and I went to find him on the train I was looking for an excuse not to carry out my fathers orders, my mothers. desire? And he gave me the excuse I needed. He refused my hand. So I was able instead to adopt the far more satisfactory role of being Potter's nemesis, the scourge of his schoolboy years. And for the last five years I have done it so well. I have fought with him and his friends, insulted his beliefs, criticised his actions and landed him in serious trouble oh so many times.  
  
And father is thrilled.  
  
Of course, he would be happier if I came out on top every once in a while but you can't have everything. And that incident with the hippogriff was most satisfactory. For him.  
  
Mother isn't so thrilled though. She gets this.disappointed air around her whenever I list Potter's many faults and often leaves the room when I begin upon any topic related to him.  
  
As I said before we are infamous, our rivalry is infamous. And that is not purely down to me. He hates me with equal passion. I see him watching me, studying me. Just as I watch him. We have both taken the phrase 'know thine enemy to heart', though it took him slightly longer to realise the importance of this sage piece of advice. And then of course he has to go and get an invisibility cloak and the access all Hogwarts pass that comes with it. Totally unfair, completely unsporting. And that bloody broomstick. Don't even get me started on that. Seriously! Don't rules mean anything where the Boy-With-An-Especially-Thick-Skull is concerned. First years don't play Quidditch. Where is it written that Harry oh so brilliant Potter is the exception to every rule ever made? Nowhere. And I'll thank you to know that I earned my place on the Slytherin team fair and square.  
  
Well, I was helped by the fact that the team is made up of incompetents. Apparently future Death Eaters don't play Quidditch and this little belief narrows down the selection field somewhat. I mean really we have numerous decent players but they refuse to compromise their future status in our Lord's eyes by indulgencing in frivolous entertainment at school.  
  
But I am not labouring under any such delusion. My place at Lord Voldemort's side will be one of greatness for I am a Malfoy and that is what I deserve.  
  
Malfoy's always deserve the best.  
  
The best allies.  
  
And the best enemies.  
  
Which is why I was so glad to be refused by Potter for he is the best enemy, the only enemy who could ever measure up to me. I have other rivals, of course. I am a Slytherin after all and people will insist on challenging my place as house leader. And it is a place I have held since my first year, just as my father is leader of the Death Eaters. But he knows me in a way my house rivals can only dream of because none of them take the trouble to study me. He has the imagination and the creativity they lack. He has a drive and determination fuelled by hatred while theirs is fuelled by greed.  
  
He is Gryffindor to my Slytherin and we fit perfectly, we complete each other in an eternal circle of rivalry which predates all others.  
Have written a completely impulsive draft of chapter four already so this should be up really soon. Every time I sit down to do dissertation work I get more ideas so when my dissertations actually finished I'll either dry up (though there's always revision to be distracted from) or I'll write it all really fast.  
  
I'm going to continue this regardless cus its driving me mad (as is my continued us of the word cus) but I am still putting in a shameless request for reviews. Please do as they'll help this not be so naff. Though everytime I read a review I go write another chapter which is not good at the mo but don't let that stop you :-) 


	4. New York Telephone Conversation

Chapter Four New York Telephone Conversation  
  
"And that's the head boy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy. Everyone says his dad bought him the position before."  
  
"Maybe it's a sympathy thing."  
  
"Could be. Oh, but there, see next to the head girl? That's Harry Potter."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He should have been head boy really."  
  
"People say it was offered him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No he would have accepted it surely."  
  
"Maybe he thought Ron would get it."  
  
"Nah, Harry wouldn't turn it down."  
  
"Yeah he's too."  
  
"Exactly.  
  
"Why've we stopped?"  
  
"Oh look this is it, the first fight."  
  
"People were saying.on the train"  
  
"Nah that wasn't a fight"  
  
"No they always do that, few words, insults. This is the first fight."  
  
"Yeah has to be post feast to count"  
  
"Count?"  
  
"Yeah don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"There's a book on them"  
  
"Yeah, how long until first fight."  
  
"The betting's capped but still."  
  
"I heard one second year offered an hour and was laughed out of the carriage."  
  
"Yeah I heard that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What? Oh, a first year. They just can't last that long. Ever since their fifth year."  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"Punch up in the middle of the prefects meeting."  
  
"Malfoy was a prefect?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that settles it, must have been his dad."  
  
"Or his Mum."  
  
"No Mrs Malfoy would never do that"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't. People don't talk about things like that. Not here."  
  
"But surely."  
  
"Look kid, just because your dad's in the ministry, doesn't mean you can go telling everything."  
  
"What I just meant about."  
  
"What's going on here? I've been waiting for you.oh Potter, Malfoy. Of course."  
  
Professor Sprout looked at the crowd milling around in the corridors, all four houses being held up by the fight, unable to continue both because of the fight itself and the fact that they needed their prefects to take them to their rooms.  
  
"Boys, please," she shouted, casting a quick repelling spell to pry them apart, "prefects take your charges to your respective common rooms. NOW!"  
  
As she shouted the last word everyone jumped into action. Glaring at each other, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the first to leave, quickly assuming the mantle of responsible adults and ushering their charges away with a curtness born of anger. The Ravenclaws and her own Hufflepuffs lingered longer and she grinned inwardly when she heard Terry Boot tell his Hufflepuff counterpart "7.12 exactly, tell Ernie."  
  
'Right' she thought, 'off to the staff room to see who has won the bet this year.'  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
And that was Chapter Four. Hope you liked it. Questions? Comments? Reviews are good. And easy. And I'm hating myself for this but begging for feedback again - was this confusing or did it make sense? 


	5. It's My Life

Wow I got flooded with reviews after my last chapter. I feel so loved!  
  
At least one person expressed confusion over chapter four so I thought I'd take a moment to explain it a bit more. I literally scribbled (my handwritings fairly awful when I'm inspired - pity the examiners!) it down in about 15 minutes and honestly don't know where it came from but I like it because it allowed me to avoid the train and sorting clichés (plus didn't have to write a song!). Basically the idea was the it was a conversation between three or four student from Hufflepuff (or Ravenclaw but I go for Hufflepuff) as they move from the Great Hall to their common room, that process getting interrupted by a Harry/Draco fight. The main aim, I guess, was to instil a little sympathy for Draco even though he is currently hating Harry, though it also gave a few hints for the future. Hope this clears it up though reading back it seems a bit garbled. Anywho.  
  
Mandidoll - references to Narcissa will be explained soon, promise - well soonish Amythest - I love that line to :-)  
  
And thanks to all the reviewers. It seems the consequence of reviews is that I then feel compelled to write the next chapter straight away. And if I did not have a dissertation due on 23rd April coupled with mini writers block this would have been written and up on Sunday. Anyway, here it is.  
  
Oh and dissertation is no more! Finished! Yippee (  
  
Chapter Five It's My Life  
  
Harry Potter was asleep in his new and final bed at the top of the Gryffindor tower - 'really', he had reflected earlier, 'it should be the first years who have to climb to the top of the tower. We're too old for this.' This comment had sparked off a ferocious if somewhat brief (thank you Hermione!) pillow fight which had cemented Harry's happiness at being back home. And yes, no matter how corny it sounds Hogwarts was his home and his friends had become his family, an occurrence which is somewhat unsurprising when you consider that his real family consisted of an aunt, uncle and cousin who feared him and hated him in equal measure and a godfather who was, to all intents and purposes, a dog.  
  
The current seventh years had become a very tightly knit group in the last two years. Gone were the days when they moved in cliques, the little isolated groups had merged to form a solid, united group of ten who trusted each other explicitly.  
  
It wasn't something they had ever expected or something Harry had ever even wanted, for when he reflected on his parents betrayal he felt a lot more secure placing his trust in only two people whom he knew inside out. But it had happened. It stemmed from Hermione in the first. Growing older she began to want the company of girls her own age to fill a gap Ron and Harry couldn't. Somehow she found herself talking increasingly to her four roommates and bringing them increasingly into her life with Ron and Harry.  
  
The events at the end of the fourth year had also had a profound effect on Dean, Seamus and Neville and they returned to Hogwarts for their fifth year determined to show their support for Harry. The result was that on the first night back Harry and Ron found themselves attacked by their three roommates who told them in no uncertain terms that the Gryffindors would be sticking together, that they wanted to know everything that had happened in the last four years and insisted that they be allowed to help Harry in the future.  
  
At first Harry had been reluctant to place more people in danger, himself least of all, but their constant support had earned his trust and he let them in. In truth Harry was finally beginning to realise what his true role would be in a campaign against Voldemort. He had begun to see that a schoolboy, even the Boy Who Lived, would not be taken out onto the battlefield to fight Death Eaters and other allies of Voldemort. He was slowly realising, or rather accepting, that his role was that of figured head, of icon, of symbol. Harry was to be the flag that people rallied around. Dumbledore would command the troops, Snape, Sirius and countless others would fight the battles but Harry would stand there as the thing they fought for, the constant reminder of why they did what they had to do, lost the people they had to loose. He realised that if he could not accept the people with whom he had shared a room for four years, could not allow them to rally around him, then he would loose the faith of the rest. The Boy Who Lived could not isolate himself, could not tie himself to two people to the exclusion of all others because isolating himself removed the constant reminder of why they fighting. (A/N did I explain this too much?)  
  
So Harry opened himself to this new, larger group and they began to work, to live as a unit. No longer would it be Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library or Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch. Now you would have Harry, Ron, Seamus and Briony talking about Quidditch or you would find Hermione, Jess and Dean working in the library.  
  
But it was the events of the fifth year that had served to cement the friendship. Fudge's stubborn refusal to acknowledge Voldemort's return had allowed him to carry out a very effective campaign to undermine Harry. Voldemort had grasped with relish the knowledge that many students at least half believed that Harry had in someway been responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, a notion which grew in strength when they returned after the summer, mainly thanks to Cho Chang and various Hufflepuff's who were still half convinced that Harry had something to do with the petrification of Justin Finch-Fetchley. It was an unfortunate consequence of the Hufflepuff loyalty that they could fiercely hate anyone who hurt one of their own. As far as they were concerned both the attacks in Harry's second year and the death of Cedric had gone unpunished and unavenged. And Harry was connected to both. As such the sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs returned with a great distrust and hatred of Harry which all the opinions of their own fifth years could not shake.  
  
So Voldemort took this distrust and used it to further shake the pedestal upon which the wizarding world had placed Harry. Attacks would occur on people when only Harry was around, usually non-fatal for deaths would quickly be proved unlinked to Harry, often mere schoolboy attacks, but enough to create the suspicion that Harry was behind them. Thus he was seen by the shrieking shack talking to Cho Chang, who was then seen crumbling under several schoolboy hexes, he was seen walking back from the Quidditch pitch with Roger Davis, who suddenly fell into an unconsciousness which lasted long enough to compromise the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. There were also more serious attacks when he went into Hogwarts, fans who would not leave him alone were hit by shattering glass and more than one reporter was seen leaving bleeding after trying to talk to him alone.  
  
And the maliciousness of his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw rivals took the incidents and escalated their severity, with reports of Harry threatening to kill those who merely annoyed him soon flying around the school.  
  
Of course, no one in Harry's year believed the rumours, not even the Slytherins could convincingly talk of them. Of course, the Slytherin's disbelief was mainly founded on the fact that the only person who ever even got a rise out of Harry Potter was Draco Malfoy and he was still standing thus, they reasoned, the stories were rubbish. Even this reasoning was backed by the fact that most of them had heard the truth about Cedric's death from their Death Eater parents.  
  
The situation cleared up before the end of the year, as these things always do for Harry, but this time it was his friends who saved him.  
  
Hermione and Dean, after reading one too many spy books, conjured a type of crystal ball which followed Harry wherever he went (without his knowledge). Thus when the next attack occurred they were able to record the whole thing from several angles and reveal the true culprit, an ex-Slytherin turned Death Eater a few years older than them. They then played the recording to the school and ministry, which bought Harry some reprieve from the gossips.  
  
And as such Harry found himself at the centre of the Gryffindor core of ten and he began to accept this situtation. As such, two years later, Harry slept soundly on the first night of his last year at Hogwarts, simply happy to be home.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Agh the end is so crap but I just wanted to get this out. Will explain/expand the end a bit more in chapter six I think. Eek. Sorry.  
  
This was initial inspiration followed by uncertainty on how to end it hence long delay - sorry. Have started chapter six though but again its resisting. Should be up soonish and will be Draco's side of things i.e. post fight and fifth and sixth year developments - and maybe Narcissa explained. Ooh.  
  
I have landed my self with a situation where I know where I want to get to i.e. chapter seven or so which is where part one starts but I'm trying to get there sensibly without just starting in the middle. Hope this all made sense - feel free to say so though you may end up with an even more incomprehensible explanation!  
  
Anyway, read (you just have but still) and review. Have discovered that more reviews really do mean I want to write the next chapter sooner. Who'd have thought? 


	6. Counting Sheep or Chickens or Eggs

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: hey long time no update.  Sorry.  Are people still reading this?  Anyway have upped the rating.  In England I think this would be a fifteen but have made it R because not sure what PG-13 means.  Anyway, rating for language really.

Chapter Six: Counting Sheep or Chickens or Eggs 

At the opposite end of the castle Draco Malfoy was also in bed.  He, however, was not sleeping nor could he foresee sleep in his near future.  He was far too busy being angry to consider sleep.  He was angry at Pansy, at Potter, at Blaise and at himself.

FLASHBACK ~ ~ two hours previously ~ ~

"Bloody hell Draco what the fuck were you playing at?  We've not been back five minutes and you're fighting.  Are you deliberately **trying** to jeopardise everything we've achieved, everything we hope to achieve?  This is our year.  We're at the top now, our views rule.  We've spent two years setting this up and you've probably sabotaged it before we've even begun.  They will never trust us if you can't be civil to Potter.  Civility, that's all we ask damn it, and its fucking ingrained in you.  Please Draco," finally the tears began to form in her eyes, "please.  You convinced us, gave us the strength to do this.  We need you to lead us, not spend your time in schoolboy fights.  Its too dangerous for that."

It was the tears that did it, bringing home to him what she had suffered, what they had all suffered over the holidays.  Muttering soft apologies he held her close while she cried quietly.  Pansy never cried but finally the stress had gotten to her and, unlike him, she had no other, more aggressive outlet available.

"I'll try Pansy love, I'll be good.  Ok?" he repeated, stroking her hair softly as her sobs slowed then ceased.  Pulling herself together she kissed him quickly before gathering the rest of their year together for their first meeting as seventh years.

END FLASHBACK

He knew he shouldn't fight Potter, not now, not if they were to be accepted, but only once since the start of fifth year had they been able to avoid a fight and that experience had disturbed him far more than any fight.

And none of Pansy's tears nor Blaise's more reasonable arguments could convince him that stopping the fights was the way to go.  He needed them.

FLASHBACK ~ ~ end of the fifth year ~ ~

It was, had he known it, the week of the plan, the week when the Gryffindor's had set up a watching spell on Harry Potter to prove his innocence.  But he knew none of that when he joined Potter at the lakeside.

"Ah, poor Potter, out her all alone."

"Sod off Malfoy

"Don't wanna"

"Not scared I'm going to attack you"

"Not bloody likely"

"What?"

"Any idiot could see you're not behind those attack, which, incidentally, explains why most of the Hufflepuffs are ready to tar and feather you.  But really, of you were suddenly to take to attacking your fellow students I'd like to think that I've earned a place at the top of your list.  Or do I flatter myself?"  He sat down next to Harry and turned to face him, "you are no threat to me Potter."

The utter certainty in his voice, untainted by any sneering sarcasm or confident condescension shook them both.  Eventually Harry broke the silence.

"Well that's bloody brilliant!  The only person outside my own friends who truly believes in mu innocence is Draco bloody Malfoy."

"Actually I don't have a middle name," he smiled slightly.

"Oh," again they fell into silence.

"So," Harry began, then broke off.

"What, Potter?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

And they sat their, neither having anything to say, neither willing to leave.  Eventually Harry stood up and made to leave.

"Well, this was unusual.  I'm off.  Got to meet Dumbledore for a 'lets reassure Harry we believe in him meeting.  They're fun."

"Sound it."

They shared a smile and Harry left.  That was the same day that Ginny Weasley was attacked by a milder but more persistant variant of crutatius while talking to Harry.  Hermione's spell was able to prove without a doubt that the curse hit her from behind whilst Harry's wand was still in his pocket.  Harry was proven innocent and was welcomed back into the school as a whole but he could not forget that the most unlikely of people had believed in him.

It was an unspoken agreement between them, however, that their meeting had never happened.  It was easier for both.

END FLASHBACK

The utter certainty with which he had always viewed Potter's innocence in their fifth year was present before the events to which he later attributed it and as such he did not care to dwell on it.  He gave his friends to same reasoning he had offered Potter but he knew, deep down, it wasn't right.

So he didn't think about it.

And anyway other events had overtaken the Slytherins that year.

FLASHBACK ~ ~ early fifth year ~ ~

Draco had been in the library when he overheard the conversation between Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Jessica Clare.

"Couldn't we tell them something about it 'Mione?"

"I dunno Jess, I think 'Mione's right, people are already taking against Harry and I don't see how any attempt to highlight the parallels between You Know Who and Adolf Hitler, a muggle, would improve things.  People will either see the connection or not as they will.  It hardly seems relevant."

"But the lessons we could learn from it.  Some of us…"

"Slytherins," Dean interrupted Jess and Draco bristled.

"Not just them.  Anyway many purebloods imagine wizards are superior in everyway.  Muggles are as children to them, comparatively harmless.  But the truth…I honestly don't know what effect it would have.  People view death by crutatious as a horrendous and barbarous attack.  Maybe it would be simply proof that wizards are superior because they are more civilised or something."

"It's hard, I think, to judge.  People need make the links themselves.  We can be smugly superior at having got there before hand.  Remember Churchill was warning about the danger of Hitler years before the rest of Britain accepted it."

"Fudge all over again," Dean muttered angrily, "why can't people see that Harry would never, could never do this.  It's got You Know Who all over it."

"Oh for gods sake Dean," finally Hermione spoke, having listened to both opinions carefully, "if you can't say Voldemort call him Riddle.  This You Know Who business is farcical."

"Does that really work, 'Mione?  The anagram thingy I mean.  I can't get it too."

"Yeah look."

And Draco watched as the words TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE appeared and then rearranged themselves to state I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Wow," Dean chuckled, "I wonder how long he spent trying to make that work."

"Indeed," Jess smiled and the debate was forgotten.

But Draco's mind was racing and he stayed in the library until it closed trying to make sense of what he had heard.

END FLASHBACK

From that moment he had been doomed.  Unable to ignore the tantalising hints unknowingly dropped before him he began to research Tom Riddle.  And Adolf Hitler.  And Winston Churchill.

Within weeks he had enough evidence to convince even the most doubtful of his Slytherin year mates that there was no level on which they could continue to support Voldemort.

He attacked them on every level.  Pureblood pride revolted against the idea of serving a mudblood.  The briefest of investigations into Harry Potter showed that with his background and heritage he was highly unlikely to be defeated by Voldemort.  The parallels between the muggle and wizard dictators was an added incentive for if wizard history was to repeat muggle as muggle had repeated itself in the past then Voldemort would surely loose.

In short, each Slytherin was able to chose which ever reasoning they liked best to support their abandoning Voldemort.

Of course, for some the sheer fact that Draco was moving to oppose Voldemort was enough, for from their earliest years they had been taught to follow Draco, serve Draco.  Just as Lucius was the leading Death Eater in Voldemort's court, so would Draco be the leading light in the Young Death Eaters.  They had not factored in the possibility of Draco turning, however, and it was in Draco Malfoy, his stubbornness and independence combined with his mothers love that they would lose their children to stand for a cause which they lived to oppose.

END CHAPTER SIX 

Hey

What did you think?

Louise


	7. Tell Me Why I Don't Like Mondays

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: hey, review responses at end.  Glad people are still reading this.  This is my baby and glad that its worth posting.  Yeay.  Anyway, this is where we get onto the real story.  This will kind of be a play of two parts and I'm confessing in advance to using what are fast becoming Harry Potter clichés but this is the way I want to do it.  You'll see what I mean soon enough (hint: potions lesson!)

This one is longer than usual as the story finally gets going.

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Tell Me Why (I Don't Like Mondays) 

"Up and at 'em boys," Hermione was standing at the door to the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, an alarmingly cheerful smile on her face for seven am.

Five grunts answered her and she turned to grin at the four girls behind her who lept into action.  They pulled open the curtains to each bed, letting the light shine in on the boys who were, down to a man, awake enough to have pulled the pillow over their heads in an attempt to get more sleep.

Finally after threats of a more watery wake up call the boys rolled – in Ron's case literally – out of bed and staggered towards the showers muttering about 'evil women' and 'stupid school'.

It wasn't until an hour later when, all dressed and heading down for breakfast, that the true horror of the situation dawned.

"Shit you realise its potions first thing," exclaimed Dean as he stepped out of the portrait hole reading his schedule.

"Damn," Ron summed it up for all of them, having not even glanced at the schedule himself.

Behind them Hermione chuckled slightly "oh its worse that that boys.  Its Slytherin-Gryffindor pairings straight through the week.

That delightful piece of information caused a five man pile up as Ron stopped dead in the corridor.

***

Sitting at the table Ron could be heard to mutter things along the lines of 'evil insane Dumbledore' and 'sadist' in between mouthfuls as he glared at the Slytherin table.

This was actually not without success for Draco Malfoy was glaring straight back with a force which was doubled when Pansy handed him his timetable.

Undaunted by the fact that it was Potter he was intending to glare at he exchanged a series of most satisfying death glares with Weasley over breakfast.

At least, he reflected, we've got potions first thing.  Great way to start the week.

***

As they entered Sanpe's classroom and headed for their desks they were stopped by a cool voice coming from the classroom doorway.

"As pleased as I am to find you all so eager to take you seats I will have to ask you to refrain from seating until I have allocated you your seat."  This statement produced quiet groans which quickly silenced as he glared generally at the class.  "You will be partnered with a member of the opposing house for the duration of the year.  You will sit with and work with them in a manner fitting to you age and status in the school.  And you will do so without complaining.  Alright?"  The rhetorical question went unanswered and Snape nodded slightly, "right then.  Front row left to right will be Thomas and Crabbe, then Longbottom and Perigrin in the centre, then Jasper and Nott.  Middle row left to right, Finnigan and Parkinson, then Potter and Malfoy in the centre, then Granger and Zabini.  Back row left to right Patil and Azel, then Brown and Lazenby, Weasley and Goyle and finally Clare and Bulstrode.

Reluctantly the class took their seats, trying to sit as fart as possible from the opposing house members which surrounded them.  Snape stood in front of his desk frowning slightly at the barely concealed hostility which met this new arrangement.  Jazper and Nott were looking askance at each other, Longbottom was looking alternately nervous of Perigrin and relieved he wasn't with someone worse and Wealsey was glaring at Malfoy's back.  Malfoy and Potter, interestingly enough, both had neutral expressions on their faces, determinedly not looking at each other or anyone else.  Both were staring straight ahead, eyes fixed on himself and the blackboard behind him.

"Well now that you've got that out of your systems we will begin."  All eyes now met his and he continued in his usual low tone, "this is the most important year of schooling you will have.  The last six years have been but a rehearsal for this year.  You will be tested in every possible way to ensure that your skills are as honed as possible before your entrance into the world as fully qualified and culpable wizards.  As such you can not allow yourself to be caught up in any of the petty rivalries and quarrels with which you may have indulged yourself in previous years.  Your studies will demand your full attention as you will be working with some of the most volatile potions ingredients around to make some of the most complicated potions you will encounter as students."

Like his speech in their first year the class was gripped.  If nothing else Snape was a great orator and the experiences he promised thrilled even the most indolent and unstudious amongst them.  Each was determined that the unspoken challenge should be met and they would show themselves capable of meeting the academic standards he desired.

"Having said this, it will, I am sure, come as no surprise to you to learn that I intend to start as we will continue.  Today we will be making both a de-aging and a re-aging potion which we will also be testing.  One out of each pairing will take the potion.  If successful your age will decrease by twelve years.  Your partner will then administer the re-aging potion and you will return to your present state.  You will not allow your partner to remain as a child for any length of time, as I have no wish to start a nursery.  This will be a simple potion test, nothing more.  Turn to page seven in your text books and follow the instructions to the letter.  This is a complicated potion and while not dangerous I do not relish the idea of spending the latter half of the lesson fixing mistakes."

Soon all twenty cauldrons were in use and the class was working hard, with no time for any arguments more than those expected when Slytherins and Gryffindors were put together for any length of time.

In actual fact, Snape had chosen the pairings carefully for he really did not want a year of exploding cauldrons and all the problems which accompanied that.  His own students, or at least most of them, were reasonably competent at potions, some like Draco Malfoy and Edith Perigrin having a special aptitude.  While from a purely scientific point of view he would have loved to see what Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could produce together, he had paired the more adept from each house with the less adept.  The result, he hoped, would be a positive one.

Of course, he hadn't accounted for problems of a more malicious nature and thus he was rather taken aback when the contents Harry Potter's cauldron suddenly leapt into the air and covered the entire middle row in the half finished potion with the interesting result of turning all six students blue.  One look at the fury on Draco Malfoy's face and the glares he kept shooting Gregory Goyle was enough to convince him that this was sabotage and he quickly sent the six students to the infirmary with instructions to return as soon as they were returned to their natural hue.

"As for the rest of you," he turned his attention back to the class "you will finish your work in silence and will not leave your desks again.  If you require anything from the store put up your hand and I will retrieve it for you.  When the potions are complete put up your hand and I will observe your test.  Do not administer the potion without my supervision.  I am disgusted that you are showing your immaturity this early on in the year."

The class finished without any further hassle.  The potions were completed and test successfully, including that of Neville Longbottom, and the afflicted six students returned for the last two minutes of the lesson.

"Right," Snape addressed them, "as I am convinced that today's incident was not your fault I will remove no points.  You will, however, return here on Saturday morning at eleven am to make and test the potion.  And yes Mr Finnigan," as Seamus made a noise of protest, "I am aware that this means you will loose your Hogsmede visit but it is either the Saturday visit or the Sunday Quidditch training."  He looked at Seamus who had fallen into a rebellious silence, "exactly.  Dismissed."

The class filled out and Draco Malfoy could be heard chastising Goyle as they walked down the corridor.

"Honestly Greg what the hell were you thinking.  I'm all for sabotage but I was sitting right there.  And it was so fucking obvious it was you.  Not even Snape could take points away from the Gryfindorks for that one.  Really!"  He shook his head in disgust before adding poutily "and I look awful in light blue."

"Aw, poor little Draco," Pansy teased, ruffling his hair and earning a glare, "at least all three of us will be in detention together.  At least it's not just you and Potter.  Oh, imagine the carnage."

Even Draco had to chuckle at this and they made their way to their next lesson in a good humour.

***

The rest of the week past relatively uneventfully.  Harry had organised Quidditch tryouts for the upcoming Sunday and spent much of his time avoiding wannabe players seeking advice on how best to make the team.

No other teacher had imposed cross house pairings on their classes and as a result the rooms were split down the middle, Slytherin on the left, Gryffindor on the right.  Each half of the classroom kept themselves to themselves, glares being the only level of interaction.  The staff were consequently torn between relief at the relative peace and fear as to how the tension would eventually release itself.  Ron Weasley was especially anti-Slytherin, taking it upon himself to feel the resentment Seamus, Harry and Hermione did not at the loss of their Saturday.

Finally Saturday arrived and Seamus, Harry and Hermione watched as the rest of their year left for Hogsmede before walking slowly down to the potions classroom.  Snape met them outside the classroom.

"The six of you will split into two groups, both making a de-aging and re-aging potion.  You will then administer the potion to one of your group and document the results.  As I said on Monday, you will not allow the person taking the potion to remain as a child for any length of time, it is most unnecessary.  I will collect your experiment write ups on Monday.  I will trust you to be able to carry out this experiment without staff supervision.  Good day."

They smiled slightly at the slight acknowledgements he gave them that they were here through no fault of their own and made their way into the classroom.  Harry and Draco made to enter at the same time and thus collided in the narrow doorway.  Neither would budge, forcing their way through together.  Once inside they stood there glaring at each other as their friends entered in a more orderly fashion.

END CHAPTER SEVEN 

**The crazy ladies**: thanks.  Glad you find it original, hoped it was.

**PeachDancer**: yeah I like my Draco too.  Is he powerful magically?  Um good question.  Will have to consider that.  If you're looking for positive Harry/Draco interaction then you'll love the next chapter as they're very friendly, though there's a slight twist/complication.  You'll see.

**JoKeR**: envious?  Ah that's so sweet.  I'm gonna blush!  Glad people are reading it because this is the first long fic I started and it was floating in my head for ages so this is my baby and I'm going to finish it.  I'm determined!

**Lanevaly**: glad you like it.  Hoped it was original.  Just a little teaser/spoiler thing: maybe the bonding didn't go wrong but there were factors Lily and Narcissa didn't know about.

Anyway, that was chapter seven.  What did you think?

Eight coming soon.

Louise


	8. Something Stupid

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: please review.  Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter Eight: Something Stupid 

"Oh for gods sake," Hermione sighed "lets just make the damn potion and get back to enjoying our weekend.  You go over there, we'll do ours here."

"Ok," Pansy jumped in before Draco could object to being dictated to.

Soon their flames were lit and they were heating the first ingredients in the cauldrons.  They were making both the de-aging and re-aging potion at the same time, bringing them to the boil and simmering them for precisely thirteen minutes and twenty three seconds.  When the time was up they removed both potions from the flames and Pansy and Hermione simultaneously filled two beakers, one with de-aging potion and one with re-aging potion.  Then the arguments started.

"Well I'm certainly not going to take it.  I need to observe the process for the report.  I'm far more observant than either of you two," Hermione was saying to an obstinate Harry and Seamus

"Surely you would get a better feel for the process if you took part," Seamus smiled sweetly.

"Certainly not!  It is clearly stated in the text that the transformee does not retain any clear memory from **his** time under the potion.

"Well I don't **want** to take it," Seamus objected petulantly.

As Hermione was gearing herself up for another attack a new voice cut across the debate.

"Bloody Gryffindors can't get anything done.  Bottoms up," drawled Draco, raising his beaker in salute to them before downing the contents in one.

"That little…"

"Of all the…"

"Here goes nothing," Harry, glaring at the Slytherins, had grabbed their beaker, silencing Seamus and Hermione's angry outbursts as he too downed it in one.

As Hermione and Seamus watched Harry began shaking, dropping the beaker to the floor.  Clutching his stomach as if he were about to vomit, Harry fell to the floor, huddled up, head buried in his knees.

"Harry?"  Hermione ventured when he stilled and the face that raised to meet her inquiry was that of a small child of five years old.  The green eyes, usually hidden behind glasses, were wide and clearer than ever before.

***

Harry stared at the two adults before him, fear gradually growing in his face as he realised that he knew neither of them.  Uttering a quiet, quickly muted cry he tried to stand only to be caught up in the too-big robes he wore which caused him to fall back to the ground.

Now the fear in his face was tinged with resignation as he realised he could not escape.

"Hello Harry," the girl was speaking again, a soft, quiet voice.  She wasn't so scary, he decided after studying her face for a moment, "my name is Hermione.  Shall I fix your clothes for you?"

Slowly he nodded and suddenly the clothes were shrinking around him until he was clad in robes which fitted him properly.  He began to shake and, when certain the clothes had stopped shrinking, ran under the desk.

"Harry?"

""Not me…not me," he repeated, "didn't do it."

"Didn't do what, Harry?"

In response he simply tugged at the robes and was amazed to hear a gentle laughter rippling from the now smiling girl before him.  She sat down cross legged on the floor before him, her eyes level with his.

"No silly," she smiled encouragingly, "that was me."  As Harry stared at her she reached out her hand to him, "come here Harry.  Please?"

He looked at her hard again.  She appeared nice enough, and she knew his name which meant that maybe she was a friend.  Which meant only one thing in his mind.  Smiling slightly at the conclusion he had come to he reached out and placed his small hand in hers.  Next thing he knew arms were holding him gently and he was sitting in her lap.

"Look Harry," she smiled again and began making the table he had sought refuge under change colours.  At first he shrunk away but eventually he watching with a laughing interest as the desk turned red, then blue, then green, pink, yellow and then back to its original brown colour.

"More H…Her…" he peered up at her from beneath his hair in confusion.  What was her name again?

"Hermione," she prompted.

"Her-min-e…Her-mine...Hermy," he finally settled upon proudly and she nodded her congratulations.

"Hermy it is.  So you like magic then Harry?"

***

To Hermione's immense surprise the question, rather than producing a smiling affirmation from the five year old version of her friend, caused him to tumble off her lap and begin backing away.  She looked at Seamus in confusion as they watched Harry.

"M…m…magic?  Not real, not right.  Not magic," he stammered, seeming almost to be pleading with her.

Exchanging worried looks with Seamus, Hermione tried to reassure Harry, "Oh Harry," she began but another childish voice cut across her shouting "Harry?" and a blonde whirlwind flew at them, wrapping his arms round Harry and repeating in satisfaction, "Harry."

END CHAPTER EIGHT 

**Esaure**: thanks for the review.  Glad you like the Hitler thing.  Seems natural being a history student and all.  And hey, whatever your reasons, thanks for reviewing.  Makes it worth writing to know people are reading.

**PeachDancer82**:  thanks for the review.  Uniting the houses?  Yes.  Under Harry and Draco?  Not so much.  You'll see.  Evil grin J


	9. Something Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: thanks for all the reviews from chapter eight (responses at end).  Made me feel like this was worth continuing so thanks so much.  Plus it made me up date sooner.

Anyway, here's chapter nine.

Enjoy and review.

Thanks.

Chapter Nine: Something Unexpected 

The Slytherins listened to the Gryffindor's bicker over who should take the potion, smirking in amusement.  Draco's smirk was by far the largest as he grabbed the beaker, knowing there was only one thing for it.

"Bloody Gryffindors can't get anything done.  Bottoms up," drawled Draco, raising his beaker in salute to them before downing the contents in one.

Pansy and Blaise grinned at the indignation Draco's actions caused.  Really, they reflected, Potter's reaction was kind of predictable.

The turned their attention back to Draco as his beaker fell to the floor with a loud clatter and Draco clutched his stomach.  Concerned they watched him fall to the floor in a huddle, head buried in his knees.

"Draco?"  Pansy ventured, worry clear in her voice.

***

The blonde head raised and grey eyes locked on Pansy and Blaise, studying them closely, assessing them.  Deciding they posed no immediate threat but also aware that he did not know which side they took, he addressed them carefully.

"Hello," he ventured politely yet haughtily as his father had taught him, "where am I?  Who are you?"

"Hello, Draco my name is Pansy and this is my friend Blaise," the woman smiled warmly at him, kneeling down so they were face to face.  He liked this.

He attempted to stand up only to find himself hindered by the over large robes.  He frowned at this and appealed to the woman for help.  "Pansy could you please help me."

"Um…ok," she replied and set about shrinking his robes, somewhat shaken by this cool, possessed five year old version of her friend.

When she had finished he surveyed himself with satisfaction before returning his attention to the grown ups before him, "Thank you.  Now if you could please tell me how to find my parents, I am sure they will be looking for me," the words were pronounced carefully, his father had always demanded his speech be perfect.

"Actually Draco you are meant to stay with us for now," Blaise replied, kneeling down beside Pansy.

The boy looked at them and replied coolly "no thank you.  And how do you know my name?  And where am I?"

"Well this is Hogwarts School of …" but Draco had stopped listening to Pansy after the first word, his attention distracted by flashes of colour off to his left as a strange woman was making a table change colour for a small boy sitting on her lap.  A frown creased his face for he was certain he knew the boy.  A smile replaced the frown as the boy stood up and when he heard the name Harry he rushed over crying "Harry" as he wrapped himself around his friend in delight.

"Harry," he repeated.

***

"Draco?" the amazement was clear in Harry's face as he hugged his friend, "how did you get here," relief diffused across his face as he asked "is Tante Cissa with you?"

"No maman is not here.  Wherever here is."

"I never thought I'd see you again," hurt and happiness mixed in Harry's voice.

"Me neither.  How are you?" Draco hugged him again, causing Harry to wince slightly.  "Harry?  What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Harry," the voice was concerned and stern at the same time, causing Harry to flush.  Slowly he lifted the robes to show a series of bruises across his stomach.  Tears formed in Draco's eyes but when Harry tried to talk he shushed him saying, "Ssh.  Need to concentrate."

Slowly he ran his hands over the bruises before holding his hands over them steadily, his small hands barely covering the affliction.  Slowly a golden glow emitted from under his hands and when Draco removed his hands the bruises were gone.

Now Draco smiled slightly, "all better.  It doesn't hurt anywhere else right?"

"No.  Promise."

"When I grow up I'm really gonna hurt him Harry.  Promise you."

"Draco," Harry's voice was pleading now but he was cut off.

"He deserves it.  He hurt you."

"No Draco, well," Harry relented slightly as Draco pouted at him, "nothing too nasty.  He's still my cousin."

"'Kay Harry.  Deal," Draco agreed reluctantly.

The smiled at each other before looking around worriedly.

"Where are we Draco?"

"Dunno."

Harry scanned the room, his gaze finally resting on Hermione and, tugging on Draco's hand, made towards.

"This is Hermy.  She's nice," the affirmation carried a great weight behind it and Hermione couldn't help but look flattered.

Draco gave Harry a look which clearly said 'well you like **everyone**' but he held his hand out to Hermione saying "hello.  I'm Draco Malfoy."

With equal severity Hermione shook his hand saying "hello Draco, nice to meet you.  I'm Hermione and these are Seamus, Pansy and Blaise."

They stood like that, children staring at the adults, no one knowing what to say, until Seamus grabbed the re-aging potion off the desk and held it out to Harry.

"Hey Harry, would you like a drink?  Draco too?"

Harry's gaze never left Seamus' face even as Draco reached out for the beaker, but at the last moment Harry caught Draco's hand.

"No," the coldness in his voice was such as you would not expect to hear in a child's voice, "no thank you.  Draco come with me."

And the four adults watched as the children moved away from them to the other end of the classroom, distrust shining in Harry's face.

END CHAPTER NINE 

**Esaure**: glad you liked it.  Gotta ask: X3 to kawaii?  What?

**NayNymic**: I got applause!  Yeay.  Yes this is most definitely slash, though it is going to take some time to get there.  Hope this chapter has answered you on them staying kids for a while.

**Jitterbug**: glad you think Draco is still Slytherin-istic as was kind of worried about that one. 

**Hannya**: yeah I found it difficult to get the Hitler thing in but I REALLY wanted to.  I think I'll try to expand it a bit later on.  You don't like cliffhangers then?  Well this is not too bad a one really.

**Silvrei**: thanks for reviewing.  Glad you like it.

**The crazy ladies**: aw you're so nice and complimentary.  Thanks.

**Lanevaly**: aw thanks.  Exceeded expectations.  Wow (I think)!  Hope you liked chapter nine. 

**Litine**: thanks for reviewing.  Glad you find it interesting.


	10. Starting Over

****

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well I opened my e-mails and when 'holy shit' when I saw the sheer volume of response my (previously) poor neglected fic got. Wow, ten all at once. Yeay, I am loved. Thank you so much for reviewing (the result being this chapter is up way sooner than planned – I was inspired!) There were several reviews this time which really made me think about this and where it was going and stuff so please read the responses (do people do this? I always do but I'll mention it anyway) because … well they'll explain some things. And also at the end I've got a little request to make. Thanks.

Here's chapter ten.

Enjoy.

****

Chapter Ten: Starting Over

When Draco ran across the classroom and embraced Harry all four students received a not inconsiderable shock. Dumbly they watched the interaction between the two, unconsciously gravitating towards each other.

When Harry revealed his bruises all four started both at the sight of the small stomach so discoloured and at the implication that this was a regular occurrence. When Draco proceeded to heal Harry, again as if it were a normal thing to do, Hermione let out a small gasp of surprise and Pansy moved closer to her, muttering "I take it you did not know about any of this.

"Not at all. Did you know Draco's a healer?"

"He's not," at Hermione's sceptical expression she elaborated, "at least I'm ninety-nine percent certain he's not. It's not the kind of thing you can keep secret and he would have used it to help."

Again Hermione just stared at her sceptically.

"Well, to help us at any rate," Pansy amended smiling slightly. "You don't know him, not really at all."

"And I'm beginning to think I don't know Harry either. This is odd."

"You're telling me! The stuff about Narcissa is definitely odd."

Before Hermione had the chance to ask her what she meant she heard herself mentioned by Harry and was being introduced to a five year old Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione and these are Seamus, Pansy and Blaise."

She shook hands with the grave little boy before her, wondering how he could be so easy with Harry one minute and then so formal the next. She watched her friend hovering at his … rivals? shoulder as they stared at each other, not one of the six sure what to do next.

Hermione was desperately searching her mind for something to say when Seamus broke the silence, grabbing the beaker of re-aging potion off the desk and holding it out to the two boys.

"Hey Harry, would you like a drink? Draco too?"

Hermione watched what happened next in confusion. Harry's gaze never left Seamus' face even as Draco reached out for the beaker, but at the last moment Harry caught Draco's hand.

"No," the coldness in his voice was such as you would not expect to hear in a child's voice, "no thank you. Draco come with me."

As the two children moved away from them to the other end of the classroom, distrust shining in Harry's face, Hermione's mind was working furiously, trying to understand what prompted Harry's actions.

***

"Great work Finnigan," Blaise snorted derisively, "now you've sent them into hiding."

"Didn't see you trying anything Zabini. Just stood there mute."

"Because your attempt at communication worked so well."

"You stuck up…"

"Blaise, Finnigan, shut it," Pansy hissed, "this really isn't the time to start throwing accusations around."

"She's right," Hermione laid a hand on Seamus' arm in an attempt to restrain him, "somehow we've totally lost any trust we might have built. And if the Harry I did know didn't trust easily, I have a nasty feeling that this Harry is equally slow to trust."

"No, I don't think so," Pansy said slowly, still thinking things through, "I mean he took to you fairly quickly right? It was only when Seamus offered him the potion…as if he knew…but he couldn't have."

"That's it," Hermione exclaimed, "Seamus why did you offer him the potion. No," as Seamus began to defend himself again, "I mean what did you hope to achieve."

"I wanted…I wanted to get him back to himself and as far away from Malfoy as possible," he flushed slightly, shooting a guilty glance at the Slytherins, "sorry."

"Can't say I was thrilled about Draco hanging off Potter," Blaise replied, smiling slightly.

Pansy and Hermione were more focused.

"So that means that, somehow…"

"…Potter knew that Finnigan wanted…"

"…To take Malfoy away. And Harry wasn't going to let that happen."

"But that still leaves us with a shit load of problems and two five year old boys hiding under a desk."

"If we **are** right, then maybe you might be able to talk to them, you or Zabini. I mean you were the first people Draco saw, and I was with Seamus."

"It makes sense apart from one thing. If you think Potter is slow to trust then Draco is damn near impossible. He's very…I don't know how to put it really. This Draco, the five year, is like a transition. The Draco Malfoy you know is Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy we know is Draco. This kid is like an amalgamation of the two. He's turning into Malfoy."

"That's…confusing."

"Not really Granger," Blaise interjected, "Draco's changed a lot since he's been at school but the changes have been hidden. When he started he was Lucius' son, totally. Now he's…"

"…Narcissa's son." Pansy finished.

"I'm not going to even pretend I understand any of this on any functional level," Hermione began, "but maybe, hopefully we could maybe talk later," she flushed slightly, "I mean we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I guess, and maybe…well what I mean is…friends…"

"That would be nice," Pansy smiled shyly, "because we are going to be here a long time, I think, and … and it would be nice."

They all looked away, unsure exactly what to do now they were 'friends.'

***

"Harry what are we doing?" Draco whispered as Harry settled under the desk, glaring at the adults as they talked.

"Keeping away from them."

"Why? They seemed ok."

"Yes they did," Draco heard the disappointed tinge to his friends comment and hugged him quickly, saying "it'll be ok Harry. At least I found you again."

"Where did you go?"

"Father wanted me and maman said we couldn't come anymore."

To most people the explanation would have been woefully inadequate but Harry had long understood that he only saw Tante 'Cissa and Draco while they could hide it from Draco's father. Tante 'Cissa had told him lots of stories about his parents, his godfather, Draco's godfather and their friends but about Lucius he heard nothing. He was someone mentioned in the abstract, someone whose presence was hanging over them, waiting to separate them. He was never the subject of any anecdote or joke. He was 'Father,' an ominous being that Harry never wanted to meet, someone whom Harry somehow knew he could never meet as Draco's friend.

"What have you been doing?" Harry was genuinely interested, wanting to know what took his friend away but he could not fail to see the dark expression of Draco's face when he replied.

"Learning things. Not nice."

"So did you miss me?" It was an obvious subject change but it lightened the mood. And even though he knew the answer he wanted to hear Draco say it

"Yes. Of course. You're my best friend. How could I not miss you?" He frowned slightly, "and I was worried about you. With him."

"It's not so bad. We go to school now so…it's ok. School's fun."

"Muggle school?"

"No, a wizard one."

"Really?"

"No idiot, of course it's a muggle one. I couldn't go to a wizard school."

"'Course you could. Maman's told us both about your parents, remember. We're both off to Hogwarts when we grow up. No more Dudley."

"Maybe," Harry frowned slightly, it seemed too good to be true, going away forever. Being with Draco and maybe Tante 'Cissa. "Tell me what Tante 'Cissa said."

It was almost a ritual with them by now. Narcissa loved talking about her friends just as much as Harry needed to hear about his parents and both he and Draco knew all the stories by heart. They settled down under the desk, leaning against the table leg, sitting side by side and Draco began to talk.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl called Lily," he began as if reciting a catechism. But before he could get any further another voice cut across his.

"Hello Draco, Harry. Are you alright down there?" Pansy was sitting cross-legged on the floor near them, but not too close. Draco looked to Harry but he was studying Pansy and did not answer.

"Hello Pansy," Draco once again adopted the manner his father advocated for talking to strangers, cool and haughty in tone. It sat oddly in the speech of a five year old boy. "We are fine thank you."

"Do you think maybe you could come out? It can't be very comfortable down there."

Still Harry did not speak and Draco was uncertain as to what to do. He wanted to come out, he felt that these people were ok, but if Harry didn't want to…

"Ok," Harry spoke, pulling Draco out from under the desk with him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pansy and these are…"

"No, I mean, where are we? Who are you to me?"

"Um… we are friends. Or we would like to be. If you could give us a chance, trust us," she saw Harry's eyes flicker to Seamus briefly and she changed the subject quickly, "and this, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we are students here."

"Hogwarts," Draco looked slightly sceptical, "and we got here how?"

"Um…well. Your mother bought you here because we wanted to meet you." Pansy lied quickly, hoping that using Narcissa would work.

Draco looked at her in disbelieve. "If this is Hogwarts then I want to see Professor Snape."

"Um, maybe that's not the best idea," Pansy looked decidedly flustered at the suggestion, much to the shock of the two Gryffindors, "I mean he's very busy and…and…maybe we should…"

"Why can't we? I want to see him."

"Well," Pansy was at a loss and looked around for help.

"Don't you like him?"

"We…don't like each other," Hermione offered as Pansy was looking appealingly at Blaise.

"Really? Why not? Maman says everyone likes Uncle Severus, well," he paused for a moment, thinking, "well except for Uncle Sirius but Aunt Lily always used to say that Uncle Remus liked him enough for both of them. They are best friends. Like me and Harry," he smiled at the boy next to him. "So can we go see him?" He made as if to leave but was stopped by Pansy's shout.

"No!"

***

"Um Pansy," Hermione muttered, "why not take them to Snape, it makes sense."

"No we can't. Oh god, I can't believe you don't know…someone should have told you…and Potter, especially Potter," she looked over at Blaise who nodded briefly. "He's a death eater."

"Oh," Hermione looked relieved, "we know."

"What?"

"It's ok. He's…well you should know, I mean, if you have a problem with Snape then I guess you aren't too fond of death eaters."

"Um no," Blaise stated, "we're not exactly fans."

"Well he's a spy, Snape I mean. Since forever. Harry said so."

"Oh, that's…nice," Pansy looked a little shocked but further explanation was denied by Draco pulling on her robes and she realised that he and Harry had been listening to their debate.

"So can we go," Draco looked up expectantly, "because we want to see him."

"Ok then," Hermione replied, smiling slightly. Even at five Draco Malfoy sucked up to Snape, "let's go."

****

END CHAPTER TEN

Well that was chapter ten. Hope you liked it. And hope the speech was ok because I was uncertain about that (see end of notes).

This chapter was based around a mini ficlet type thing I was working on which I realised was too similar to this one to continue (actually that's why this has the child bit as well as what happens later (circa chapter sixteen)). I didn't want to loose most of it though, so I tried to slot it in here - here's hoping it works. Sadly I did have to loose some very cute (adult)Harry/(child)Draco/(normal)Snape interaction.

Anyway…

Now for review responses:

****

Kimmy: well that would be telling. But all will be revealed in the next chapter. Well not all, obviously, but more. Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

****

Esaure: an addiction. Aw you're so sweet. Am so glad people like this though. I was worried I might have to abandon through lack of interest. But yeay it still has mileage.

****

TigerBlak: yeay. Sounds like you like the story. Which makes me smile J 

****

Anne: thanks. Little Harry and Draco are going down well. Yeay.

****

the crazy ladies: thanks for the explanation. Sorry there are no more mini Harry's and Draco's in stock. One pair only and I've collected both (sorry, excerpt from other fic I'm playing with). Anyway, when I've finished I'll send them to you, slightly worn but in good condition. And now I'm being odd.

****

momma-dar: uh oh, maybe the Seamus thing is getting out of hand. As this chapter hopefully shows its not that its Seamus, more his intentions. Hope that's not too off what you were expecting. Your comment made me think a lot about where I was going with this though, and also the implications of following my first instinct and having Ron be there instead of Seamus, but this was made hard by my plan for later chapters. You'll see. Anyway, thanks for the comments and glad you like it.

****

the_true_silver: well yes and no. Children for a fair few chapters I think but eventually they'll be back cus slash as five year olds? Yuk! 

****

Silvrei: right, this review was another I loved because it really made me stop and think about what I had written and was going to write so thanks straight off for that. First, Snape's reaction you'll see in maybe the next chapter or the one after and I **don't** thinks its exactly what you were expecting. Second, well I've done the 'adults' so done that. And yes they are somewhat shocked but it hasn't really sunk in, at least that was what I was going for. They're dealing with the kids now and the implications later. Third, **no**, totally and completely not remembering but you'll see. I have this bit all worked out, believe it or not! So again, thanks and thanks again for making me think about what I was writing and what I was telling you. Keep forgetting that you all don't know where I'm going cus that's in **my** head!

****

Sparkler: everyone loves little Harry and Draco. Yeay.

****

Shinigami: as with Silvrei, your review really made me think about where I was going and where I'd been. First, remembering each other. I'd kinda tried to drop hints, but suffice to say they're not remembering back to being one year olds. I don't know much about kids but I guess that just wouldn't happen. This will be clarified later by someone else but I tried to hint. Poorly, it would seem. Oops! Second, trust issues are hard, as this chapter showed but as with the remembering once re-aged I have that bit worked out too, believe it or not. Thirdly, I will be bringing Narcissa in because I love fanon Narcissa because she can be so cool and stuff. She's kinda my Hermione in that she will know everything and stuff (saw interview with JK Rowling where she said Hermione can know everything and that makes her useful. And I'm rambling. Focus!) And as for Moony and Padfoot, Moony I've kinda thought out, but not sure when to bring Padfoot in so any ideas welcome. How soon should he be in here?

****

NayNymic: as you can see, I saved the 'adults' reaction for this chapter because … well it worked better that way. Again with the uh-oh on the not trusting Seamus. Oops. Total misdirection I think. 'Twas just meant to be a very perceptive Harry (and I hope I'm not totally giving everything away in these responses). And the sleeping together thing. Again, you really made me think. I wanted to make this a two-day thing and had a really cute mental image of them sleeping together all cute and curled up but then I thought eek what does that mean. Again, what do people think? Is it icky or can I get away with it?

Right, so that was the responses and now I ask for some help.

1.Have I totally screwed up the Seamus thing? I so didn't realise what I was writing, I think. Or at least, not the effect it would have. Does this still work (and I know I'm still stuck in kiddie land a bit but have I totally misdirected you?)

2.Is it ok with the kids talking normally? I really don't know how five year olds as a rule speak, though I can kinda justify any slight advancement of development. Plus, I decided Lucius is not the kind of Dad who would put up with baby talk. His child would communicate properly at an early age (have you read What Katy Did Next? With the nine year who was well grown up? There you go then).

3.As I said above, how soon do we want to see Sirius? And I need a blummin good reason/excuse for bringing him into kiddie world. Help!

4.Can they sleep together in nice, non sexual way or is that slightly odd?

5.Also, do little boys hold hands (like little girls do?) Can I get away with it? I really do not want to even hint at slash between five year olds because once again with the yuck!

6.Other relationships you want to see – Ron/Hermione a given and I have two others in my head but am open to suggestions. I have a full year list worked out, five of each sex in each house so 40 in the year and you've kinda met the missing Gryffindors.

Right, that's about it and I hope this doesn't put you off reviewing but you really made me think, all of you, so thank you so much.

I await answers J 

Louise


	11. Tea for six?

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: first things first, because so many people have asked this, this is DEFINITELY and TOTALLY going to be Harry/Draco slash central by the end.  Or in about six or seven chapters if we're going for accuracy.  So hope that clears that one up.

I was totally overwhelmed by the amount of reviews chapter ten got (responses at end).  Like 25 or something.  Yeay.  Once again, I'm glad that this is being reviewed cus it's my baby and I want people to read it (side whine that **_'Deal'_** is being ignored L oh well).

After this one I'm not sure when I'll update next because I'm going home and it's hard to get to the computer to write.

And in answer to those who asked/commented, yes ffnet is being evil.  While I can now do the Harry/Draco search I can't do the find thing where you specify story title and story.  It just won't search Harry Potter.  'Tis irritating.

Anyway, on with the story.  And please review 'cus I'm getting my degree results today and need something to cheer me up.

Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Tea for…six? 

Severus Snape was finishing off for the weekend when there was a knock at the door.  'Damn it, five more minutes and I'd have been out of here,' he groaned scowling at the door and the unknown person on the other side.

Before he could respond – he was deliberating between a curt 'come in' and a dismissive 'go away' – the door opened and Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini entered.

"Mr Finnigan, Mr Zabini, while I am pleased that you were able to make it down to my classroom without bloodshed, it is customary to wait for a reply before entering a room.  Please leave."

"Sorry Professor," Blaise replied, more attuned to his house masters ways than Seamus, "but it's rather important…"

Before he could go any further he was interrupted by two children barging between them, followed by a breathless Pansy and Hermione.

"Sorry they wouldn't wait…ran after you…" Pansy offered an apologetic smile to the two boys who had been sent ahead to alert Snape to the situation.

"Uncle Sev, Uncle Sev, look, I've found Harry," Draco was tugging on the Professor's robes with one hand, the other one clutching Harry's firmly.

"Will you desist this instant child," he growled before looking down, "Draco?"

"Hi," the smile on the child's face was somewhat uncertain now as Draco saw the anger in the face that looked down at him.

The four adults watched the scene apprehensively.  Despite Draco's insistence that he wanted to see Snape and the implication that he would trust them only if they trusted Snape they were apprehensive about the whole thing and both Blaise and Hermione were fingering their wands nervously.

As such, they were amazed when Snape, upon recognising his godson, lifted both children and sat them on his desk so they could converse more easily.  Draco laughed happily, kicking his feet against the desk while Harry looked around uncertainly, eyes seeking out Hermione.  When he found her he relaxed visibly and offered her a tentative smile.

"It's ok Harry," Draco smiled, slipping his hand into his friends squeezing it in reassurance as Hermione smiled back at him, "this is Uncle Severus."

Harry eyed the foreboding man warily, edging closer to Draco.  Somehow this man did not fit the image of the jovial, playful man who had populated so many stories.  "He looks very…black," he finished.

Snape looked down at himself and then, to the shock of the four adults chuckled and pulled off his robes to reveal black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Is that better Harry?" he asked gently, meeting Harry's appraising gaze head on.

"See it is Uncle Severus," Draco smiled, glad to see his godfather in more familiar apparel.

"You probably don't remember me, Harry but we used to be friends."

"Tante 'Cissa…Tante 'Cissa talks about you.  You and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and…and…"

"Your parents?"

"Yes," there were tears in Harry's eyes now and Draco was tearing up in sympathy.

Seeing this Snape simply commented that "it must be nice to hear about them."

"It is.  Only Tante 'Cissa and Draco don't come any more and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't talk much.  They say different things…" he trailed off

"I want to come Harry," Draco interjected urgently, "but maman says its not…safe but…but…Uncle Severus," he changed tack, sounding much more cheerful now, "you'd hurt someone if they did something bad wouldn't you?"

"If they hurt someone I cared for, someone I loved, if I needed to stop them," he began cautiously.  He'd had these conversations with Draco before, usually resulting in a request to punish a cruel and unfair tutor who made him sit still for more than five minutes at a time.  "But you know that that is only a last resort Draco," this last contained a decided warning and Draco looked away before meeting his eye and saying defiantly.

"If someone hurt me?"

"Yes," the force with which he replied shook the audience of four who had never heard such passion in Snape's voice before.

"Then can you?  Please.  'Cus someone hurt me."

"Who upset you Draco?"

"Hurt me.  Harry's cousin.  He hurts Harry.  Lots.  And I was going to wait until I got a wand but now you're here and away from fa-" he stopped abruptly and in an attempt to avoid Snape's gaze turned to Harry who was looking at him reproachfully.  "What?  You never said Uncle Sev couldn't do anything."

"Is this true Harry?" Snape asked tightly but Harry, fearing the anger which laced the question would not answer.  "Harry."

"It's not…it's just…I'm ok…"

"Yes it's true," Hermione interjected, ignoring the reproachful green eyes which turned on her.

"Miss Granger?"

"When they…arrived Harry was really bruised, it looked awful, and Draco…Draco"

"I fixed it," he smiled proudly, "so will you do it," he returned to his original theme with the same single mindedness with which he had pursued the topic earlier, his child's mind convinced that he had to act now without knowing why.

"I'll do better than that," Snape muttered before turning to Harry and turning his head so their eyes met, "I promise you will never go back to your Aunt and Uncle's again Harry."

"Thank you sir…"

"Really Uncle Sev?" Draco overrode Harry's quite thanks, "Harry this means you can live with me, my rooms really big, big enough for both of us, and maman could keep both of us forever and ever," but as he turned to Snape his face fell, "oh, but father…well…oh you could live with Uncle Sirius, he'd like that or, oh, even better.  Uncle Severus he could live with you can Uncle Remus.  And then when you go to work Uncle Remus can look after him.  That's best because Uncle Sirius is not married, and yeah, neither are you, but you live with Uncle Remus and neither of you have kids and you've got lots of rooms and you said you wanted kids and…and…" he finally ran out of steam and simply smiled pleadingly at his godfather while still managing to look as satisfied as if he had just solved world hunger.

***

Hermione's POV

Well I never thought it was possible but Snape is blushing.  Really blushing.  Actually I think he may explode.  You can see him, listening to Draco, praying that he's going to shut up soon, not entirely sure he wants him to stop because what then?

And Harry is just sitting there, eyes flickering between Draco, Snape and me.  Watching, always watching.  It's really disconcerting, the way his gaze seems to go straight through you.  He's just a child, five years old and yet so…grown up, almost.  Something isn't quite right, I think.  I don't mean the interaction between Harry and Draco itself, or the fact that we seem to be exchanging pleasantries with Slytherins.  It's something more.  The reason behind it, something underpinning it.  Because Harry is more…grown up with Draco.  Separately, or as separate as they get, they are more as one would expect.  Children.

But the most confusing thing is…oh, Snape's addressing us.

***

Seamus's POV

Well this is odd.  Snape and Lupin, if I understand this right.  That's got to be worth something surely.  But this is humanising him somehow, I almost like this Snape.  This Snape who changes his clothes to reassure Harry, who can show sympathy and rage.  This Snape who, somehow, is going to make everything alright.

And 'alright' is not going to involve going back, I know that much.  It's going to involve going forward, forward with the Slytherins, with Malfoy being at Harry's side.  Seeing them like this, seeing the trust and the love between them, the reassurance Malfoy offers Harry and the way Harry wants to protect Malfoy.  Has it always been there?  I never saw it but maybe 'Mione saw something.  I'll have to ask her, find out what we are going to do now.  Oh, Snape's talking to us.  Better listen.

***

Pansy's POV

We can trust Snape.  We **can** trust Snape.  How is it that the Gryffindor's know this, know more about our housemaster than we do?  How are we meant to survive this if no one talks to us?

But that's not right any more is it?  Because now the Gryffindor's want to talk to us.  Hermione Granger was making overtures of friendship to Blaise and myself.  The Golden Boy's best friend consorting with Slytherins.  What would he say?  What would Draco say?  A few hours ago I would have been certain of the answer to that.  There would have been suspicion, curiosity, caution and accepting.  Because we would convince him that we had to accept it.  But he would not have been happy.  But now I'm not so sure.  I'm meant to know everything, to be the one in control but things are getting out of hand.  There is one good thing though…oh, he's talking.  Better listen.

***

Blaise's POV

I have never been more relieved that when Granger gave us Professor Snape back.  He'd always been this calm, reassuring presence but then we start thinking for ourselves and we can't trust him anymore.  It hurt us all but Draco most of all.  Though I can't help wondering if he knew something.  He hasn't said anything about Snape at all that's unrelated to lessons.  Things have been changing, I can pratically feel it, and now here we are in Snape's classroom, the two most notorious enemies in our year sitting on his desk holding hands.  It is definitely…odd.  But at least now we've can get some answers.  And a whole load of new questions.  Oh, here we go, he's speaking to us.

***

"So they've been like this how long?"

"Um, about three hours," Hermione glanced at the others who nodded their agreement.

"And you did not give them the re-aging potion because?"

"We tried but Harry would not let Draco take it."

"Potter wouldn't let him take it?  How exactly did a five year old manage to override you on this one?"

"They were talking together and … and Seamus tried to get Draco to drink the potion and he was going to but Harry stopped him at the last minute and they retreated.  It took us a while to get them to come back."  Hermione shot Seamus a sympathetic look, hoping he was not going to get more criticism.

"That's…odd."

"Professor, we were thinking.  Well we wondered if maybe Harry kind of knew…on some level…that drinking the potion…that drinking the potion would separate them again."

"That's an interesting theory Miss Parkinson.  Explain."

"They seem to know each other…"

"…and Narcissa…"

"…and Harry seems very protective…"

"…and Draco always tries to reassure Harry…"

"…and there was the healing which was just plain…"

"…weird."  Seamus and Blaise concluded Hermione and Pansy's slow rationalisation of their admittedly far-fetched theory.  Snape was nodding to himself, obviously thinking furiously.

"Right," he finally spoke, "the condition of testing these potions yourselves was that you did not allow the subject to be under the potion for any length of time as the potential side effects are theoretically endless and practically unknown.  I think I will need to check my calculations before allowing you to administer the re-aging potion to Potter and Draco.  You, meanwhile, will need to take care of them.  The majoirty of the school are in Hogsmeade and will remain there until nightfall, so you will be able to move around the school with comparative security.  I do not think I need to stress the severity of the consequences of Lord Voldemort discovering either boy in their current vulnerable state."  At this Hermione and Seamus both looked ready to comment but he overrode them, "You will take them to your rooms, Miss Granger, and entertain them as best as you can within those confines.  We are lucky that the head prefect's rooms are far larger than previous years have allowed.  I will hope to be able to administer the re-aging potion before nightfall."

The atmosphere in the room was somewhat dampened by the mention of Voldemort and the two boys appeared to have noticed, Draco's feet having finally ceased their battering of the desk, both boys attention now focused on Snape, shooting him confused glances.

"Harry, Draco, I think you've been sitting still too long," he turned to them, deliberately lightening his tone.  "Pansy, Hermione, Blaise and Seamus are going to look after you today.  You can run around, play games and generally be as loud and silly as you want.  Does that sound ok?"

"What about you Uncle Sev?"  Draco sounded slightly hurt that he was being off loaded, even if it was allowing him to have more fun than he had had since he stopped seeing Harry.

"Sadly I've still got some work to do but I'll be around later to see you.  Now go," he lifted them off the desk and placed them next to Hermione and Pansy.  Appraising them for a moment he took out his wand and their clothes changed, both now clad in jeans and t-shirt's which were far more comfy that the shrunken robes they had previously worn.

Taking the comment for what it was – a dismissal – the adults trooped out of the classroom, the two children talking excitedly about what they were going to do.  Before the voices had faded much the door opened again.

"Um, Professor Snape…"

"Miss Granger," he sighed, "once they are returned to their normal status I will attempt to explain things.  Not before."

"Thank you," Hermione ducked out of the classroom wondering if Snape really did have eyes in the back of his head, the rumours of mind reading skills apparently being true.

***

Once the sound of the voices had faded completely Snape reached into his desk, took out some powder and threw it into the fire.

"Re, I need you."

END CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Well, that was chapter eleven.  What did you think?

Review responses:

MOONBAY:  As far as the finishing goes, I was jotting notes down and stuff and made over twenty chapters and that was a very conservative estimate.  This is looking long.  Stick with it though – glad you like it. Jade Maxwell: yeah it didn't start cute and there will be someone non cuteness coming up but stick with!  This is a really flattering review so thanks a bunch!  I'm rereading it and going 'aw I'm so flattered.' *blush* *warm and fuzzy feeling*  Right I'm back.  Yeah, I was going to fall back on the spell if anyone pulled me up on memories.  Though maybe I was worrying unnecessarily (see later chapters, not up yetJ).  Yeah, my Harry is perceptive.  He's a good boy!  And baby-talking Dudley!  Fun for embarrassment (then again Aunt P baby talks to him).  Really having to work hard to fit Sirius in.  But he will be here.  But like the dog idea.  And am totally nicking the temper tantrum thing if remotely possible.  Thanks.  Um..femslash…never really gone there.  But yeah, Ginny needs someone…maybe a Slytherin…hum.  Long reviews don't scare me, they make me grin and feel loved.  Thanks a bunch.  Hope my long response makes some sort of sense – train of thought much!  And in your favourite stories?  Yeay! 

**Wintermoon**: glad you found it again. And still like it.

Goggled Monkey: yeah, I liked the Hitler thing (and will use it again I think).  It's obvious cus JK piles it on, but when the heck.  History student here!  Glad you like. Kimmy:  yeah, I wanted them to kind of delegate to each other but basically Harry came out on top (down dirty mind, not like that!).  Thanks for the praise, I blush! 

**tyger-lily-pendragon**: current event?  Is that an American lesson?  Hope you didn't fail or nought!  Thanks for the nice comments J

Cassie:  pasted over it?  Huh?  Glad you're back though.  Yup Narcissa will be up soonish, chapter eighteen or so, I think.  Yup all slash, all the way. 

**Frizzy**: wow you read me.  *dances around*  Fangirl thing again I'm afraid.  Right I'm back.

ShaeLynn: so if he's good did I screw up?  Cus (kinda a big secret, kinda not) I don't really have any bad guys yet.  Yup, always Ron/Her, I'm not very imaginative that way and can't see either of them with anyone else.  I hope Snape lives up to expectations. 

**Esaure**: ooh fanart!  Sounds good.  If your habit takes you that way let me know – personally I have trouble with straight lines with a ruler – I am pictorially challenged!  I like the idea of them running over Snape but they're a tad lost and uncertain and Snape is still Snape which = scary man!  Plus Harry don't really know him.  Hope you liked what did happen.  Longest review you've ever done?  I'm flattered J

**semirhage**: yeah that would be **so** cute.  Wait and see, maybe it'll happen.  And yeah, personally I thought the handholding and stuff was ok but that I thought uh-oh this **is** slash and maybe people'll get the wrong idea and agh!

Adam: ah thanks J.  Hum, student wannabe death eaters…there's a possibility.  *evil look* maybe the Slytherins haven't got everyone sussed.  Definite possibilities.  Thanks for the idea.  And yeah, some people have dirty minds so I thought I'd better check cus if people got the wrong idea then, well, yuck! Silvrei: um…not really emphatic, more just that he's observant.  And no, he doesn't really know Uncle Sev.  He's heard stories but they haven't met since Lily and James died.  Hope that clears that one up. PeachDancer82: ah thanks.  So did you like Snape?  Not too good at the whole sarcasm thing (I've read some really good Snape's) but hope he was ok.  I was shooting for caring, nice blokey. Jaded*Secrets:  Harry/Hermione?  Never.  I really don't like that pairing at all.  I don't know why, but they are too boring together.  I guess it's total canon R/Her too which clouds my view but yeay, like I said above, total slash!  But nice that you'd read it if it wasn't. NayNymic: yup Seamus will be a-ok soon I think.  Cus I never meant to make him bad.  Yeah sleeping together as adults…not really happening.  You'll see. Hannya: No please don't apologise for the long review.  I love reviews.  And oh yeay.  Dumbledore.  Oops had totally forgotten him.  How bad am I?  Well he'll appear but not until like chapter eighteen at the earliest I think.    Also thanks to Litine, Lala, Zeynel, Bert, TigerBlak, JoKeR, Kris, Peeves, Amy and Silver 


	12. The Days End

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey, finally gotten around to posting again.  Yeay.  Um…review responses at the end.  No spoilers for the fifth book, which I'm ignoring for the purposes of this one.  My brain has died completely and I can't think of anything I need to say here.

Hope to post chapter 13 on Monday 7th July, so look for it after 6pm English time.

And for those reading it, chapter five of **_Deal_** will be posted 6pm English time on Thursday.

Anyway, on with chapter twelve.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve: The Day's End 

By the end of the day all four students were exhausted.  Partly through an awareness of the promise Snape had made to the children that they would have fun, and partly through a desire to avoid any productive thought on what would come next they had devoted the remainder of the day to entertaining their friends.  They had gone outside upon leaving Snape's office and spent two hours playing hide and seek, tag and other energetic games which you never tired of at five and were too tired for at seventeen.  They had only stopped when Blaise had observed that they could expect to see the first students returning from Hogsmeade sooner rather that later.  Heeding Snape's warning that no good could come of either boy being found in his current vulnerable state they retreated inside wherein a short debate followed as to the safest place to head to, which was concluded when Hermione suggested they go to the Prefect's Room.

This room was rather a suite of rooms set up to make the head boy and girl accessible to the school population at large, rather that isolating them within their particular house as was the case with the other prefects.  Guarded, as all rooms were, by a portrait, it was accessible to all students, who were free to consult either head when and if they needed.  The portrait opened into a waiting room type of area, fitted with three portraits, sofas, a low table and, since Hermione's appointment as head girl, numerous out of date wizarding and muggle magazines.  From this room were further rooms available to prefects alone.  Portraits to the left and right of the entrance lead to the head boy and head girl's rooms, which included private showers and a large desk, allowing the head's to remain in their room and available for consultation while studying.  The final portrait situated directly opposite the entrance lead to a boardroom where all prefect's meetings were held.

It was to this that they then retreated, setting up camp inside he waiting room and ordering dinner.  While the two children tucked in enthusiastically the other four played with their food, wanting to talk but having interest only in that which they could not talk about.  Soon they noticed that everything was not quite right with the children.

"Haaarrry," Draco drew out the name, eliciting a smile from the subject of his attentions, "eat more.  Pleaseeeeeeeee."

They noticed that while Draco had been tucking in as they believed, Harry had actually eaten very little.  The child had taken what had always been his share at home and simply sat back and left the rest as if Dudley would swoop in at any moment, ready to complain loudly if there was not a sufficient amount left on Harry's plate to create a more that adequate 'seconds'.

"I'm ok," he protested weakly.

"Make him eat more Pansy," Draco pouted, angry at not getting his own way, even if this time his own way was purely selfless.

"Are you feeling ok?" Pansy put one hand to Harry's head in that long held and probably purely pointless tradition of stereotypical gestures.  "You don't seem overly warm."

"I'm fine.  I've eaten…" his voice trailed off but they caught the last two words , mumbled as they were.  "My share."

"Harry," Hermione now tried, "you know it is something of a tradition here to finish everything on you plate.  And then get more.  I'm sure Draco would say the same," she smiled encouragingly at the other boy who was watching wide-eyed, waiting for someone to succeeded where he couldn't.

"Oh yes," he picked up his cue enthusiastically, "and maman would say the same.  Please.  'Cus I want more and I can't have seconds til you finish yours."

"Here," Harry offered Draco his food and the other boy turned up his nose and declared in a decidedly stuck up manner.

"But that's YOUR food on YOUR plate.  How horried."

Harry laughed at the utter disgust in his friends voice before quickly clapping his hand over his mouth and looking around uncertainly but before he could feel any real apprehension he heard accompanying laughter from Blaise and Seamus, amused at how closely the five year old resembled the seventeen year old.

Draco, however, was not amused and Harry was eager to appease him.  "Sorry Draco.  Look, let me eat this, then you can get seconds.  Ok?"  And he did and all was well for the next few hours, though all four adults were registering every expression, every half uttered sentiment and setting them aside until they could consider them at length.

***

By seven o'clock the atmosphere in the room was far calmer than in had been since they first arrived.  Hermione and Pansy were on one sofa with the boys, while Balise and Seamus were on the other.  Harry was curled up on Hermione's lap, Draco sitting neatly next to them, shooting the occasional jealous look at Hermione, who remained oblivious, occupied as she was in telling both children a story.

"…so the five of them, Anne, George, x and y, along with z the dog left the island and made plans to return to it the next day to find out more about…"

At this point Hermione broke off, Harry haven fallen asleep again.

"I think that maybe it's time for bed," she adressed Pansy quietly and when the girl nodded her agreement she shook Harry gently, "Harry, bed time."

The green eyes shot open, "no.  Finish story."

"Oh love, it's a very long story.  You don't want to miss it do you?  Go to bed now like a good boy and I'll finish it tomorrow.  How's that."

"She's turning into a parent," Blaise whispered to Seamus who grinned.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"'Kay.  Tired anyway.  Come on Draco, bed now."

It was at this moment that all four realised that they had given now thought as to what they could do with the boys over night.  Pansy, Blaise and Seamus would need to return to their dorms if they were to avoid exciting suspicion – Harry, on the other hand, ended up in the hospital wing so often that his non-appearance would raise no eyebrows.

"Um…I guess Blaise and Pansy, you'd better try and sneak Draco into Slytherin and Seamus do the same with Harry into Gryffindor?"

"How the hell do we get a child into either dorm unnoticed?  Timely dungbom?"

"'Cus that'd go down so well Finnigan.  I don't fancy being lynched, whatever you do in your spare timee."

"Gryffindor's have a sense of humour, actually, and would merely laugh like normal people."

"Children!"  Pansy shouted, once again waking Harry up, "well I can't think of a better plan, so…yes, Draco you'll come with Blaise and I, ok?"

"No."

It was said with a firmness which was repeatedly startling, no matter how many times they heard the five year old Malfoy exert his will.

"Draco this isn't open to debate."

"No.  I WANT to stay with Harry.  Not you."

"Well you can't.  Draco, you'll see him tomorrow.  Come with us now," with this Pansy stood up and picked up her friend, who immediately began thrashing in her arms.

"Well that's just pissed him off.  Does he always get his own way or something," Seamus muttered to Blaise as they watched Pansy try to calm down the angry child in her arms.

It was at this point that something rather unexpected began to happen.  All four stopped still as the lights began to flicker, the portraits and wall hangings to shake and objects to lift slightly from tables.  As they looked about them in confusions they vocalised their fears.

"An attack?"

"Voldemort?"

"Draco?"

"Harry," Seamus's voice was laced with a combination of shock and awed as all four turned to stare at Harry.

He was standing there, fists clenched and a look of confusion and fear on his face.  As all four turned to look at him he backed away slightly, looking down to avoid their gaze.  Everything increased in intensity as his fear mounted and it felt as if they were in the middle of an earthquake.  It was Draco who acted first, starting forward and grabbing Harry's hand.

"Harry?  Harry?" there was fear mixed in with the concern and this reached Harry more than what he said, "calm down.  You've got to calm down.  Remember what maman said?  You've got to…"

Here he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door and all six jumped.  As Harry was distracted his concentration broke and the objects fell back onto the table, the lights ceased flickering and the wall hangings stilled.  Hermione jumped forward and opened the portrait and Snape and Lupin entered.

***

Severus Snape was at a loss as for what to do next and, as he had done so many times before, he had reached out to his mate.

"Re, I need you."

Just as four years before when Harry had witnessed Snape contacting Remus equally as stressful circumstances, Remus climbed out of the fire, brushing ash from his robes.

"You called, Severus," he inquired exactly as he had done four years ago.

"I think I've entered the twilight zone."

Remus shot his mate a concerned look for Snape was looking far more stressed than usual.

"What happened Sev," he asked in a far more serious tone.

"You know how I had to kick Potter, Draco and their merry men out of class last week."

"The only time in history when even you had to admit that Harry wasn't to blame?"

"That's the one.  Well they came back to make up the assignment this morning and the end result is that we have two five year olds running around the school talking about 'Aunt Lily', how 'Uncle Remus' and 'Uncle Severus' live together and trailing off in an oh so subtle manner when talking of Lucius.  Oh, and they both refuse to take the re-aging potion."

"They what?"

"Granger's theory is that, somehow, Potter knows that the potion will separate them and as such he won't let Draco take it."

"Ok.  And he cares why?"

"Oh, that's the best bit.  They're best friends.  Their little five year old selves know each other.  And it's all Narcissa's fault.  Somehow she … well actually I'm not sure but Potter knows both Draco and Narcissa and, and, well the shit's hitting the fan in great big dollops."

Remus was thinking fast, trying to ignore the nagging voice that told him to grab the opportunity to see Harry as a child.

"Sev, I remember you talking about this potion.  What happens if they retake it after so long as children?"

"I don't know.  That's the other problem.  Anything or nothing.  It's never been tested.  I have my theories…I believe that they will come out of it unscathed.  The bigger problem is getting them to take the damn potion in the first place."

"Well that's easy enough.  Surely keeping them out of sight is the bigger issue."

"Granger grasps that one, I think.  Their faces were quite a sight when I reminded them that the Dark Lord would think all his Christmas had come at once if he found out about their current…affliction."

"Quite.  So…"

"They're entertaining them.  Should be fun.  I remember Draco at five, hell it scared me for life.  The smallest thing would provoke a temper tantrum if he didn't get his own way.  And I guess that they'll secrete them in the prefect's room.  It's under enough passwords and wards, more than they know.  They'll be safe enough.  But how do you plan to get them to take the re-aging potion."

"Well, once you're sure that it can be done..."

"…well I'm not leaving them as they are…"

"…obviously.  Anyway, once we know they **can** take the potion, just contact Narcissa.  They won't refuse her, I'm sure."

"You, love, are a genius.  What would I do without you?"

"I'm afraid you'll never get to find out," Remus replied, briefly embracing his mate.  With his face buried in Snape's shoulder the other barely heard his next comment.  "And Sev, can I see him?"

***

"Well, what's wrong now.  You look like, well like you saw a ghost," Snape snapped, frustrated by the shaken looks of the four adults.

"Harry…" they all began at once before trailing off, unsure of what they had seen.

"Potter got …angry," Blaise finally began, "and things began to fly.  Literally."

"What?"  Snape's voice was sharp and as Harry shrunk back further Draco stepped forward to defend his friend.

"He can't help in Uncle Sev, really he can't.  Things just happen.  On accident."

"By accident," Snape corrected absently.

"Wandless magic?" Remus muttered.

"I think so," Hermione, overhearing, was quick to add her tuppence worth, "he's made references to it before.  Things happening when he gets upset.  More than the usual things that pureblood families would experience and see as nothing.  We, I just assumed that it was nothing that special, just, I don't know, something about Harry and his life."

"It wasn't happy?"

"No," the answer was short and the brevity frightened Remus.  What had they left Harry to by not being able to take him in.

"Not now Re," Snape muttered, the other four noticing for the first time an underlying closeness between the men that in normal circumstance probably would only be seen if you were looking for it.

"UNCLE SEVERUS!"  Draco shouted, having been ignored for the last few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Who's this."

"Remus.  Uncle Remus."

"From Tante 'Cissa's stories," Harry spoke for the first time, his interest captured by the sudden appearance of yet another person of whom he had heard so much.

"Yes, from the stories," Remus replied softly, crouching down in front of Harry.  "Hello Harry."

"I don't remember you," it was an almost abstract comment, a side remark that slipped out as Harry studied the face before him, "but I wish I did.  I like you."  This last was said louder and in a most decided tone, and Remus grinned at the boy before him.

"I'm glad, Harry.  I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Did…did you have stories too?"

"Yes."

As the two were talking Snape was forcibly preventing Draco from interrupting, once again jealous that someone was taking his friend away from him.  As his godson finally gave up with the kicking and flailing Snape breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his hold slightly.  Instantly Draco squirmed out of his arms and made another bid for freedom.

"Draco, no!"  Snape once again picked up his godson and took his over to the opposite end of the room.  "Listen, let Harry talk to Uncle Remus, ok?"

"No.  Don't want to.  Harry's my friend, not his."

"Draco, Draco listen to me.  Harry can have more than one friend.  Just like you can.  And what do you think would have happened if he had seen you just then.  Seen you fighting me."

"He would have helped me."

"Or he would have gotten angry, or scared and lost control.  Again.  Draco, you saw how scared he got when that happened before.  If you're his friend then you have to help him.  And that means thinking about other people.  Ok?"

Draco, sullen look still in place, bit out a brief "ok," before resuming his glaring at Remus.  Snape breathed a silent sigh of relief and once again thank whoever might be listening that he would never have kids.

"Draco," Harry was grinning as he pulled Remus over toward him, looking happier than they had seen him all day, "this is Uncle Remus."

Draco just looked at them silently and Harry's grin faded slightly.

"Draco?"

Instantly Draco remembered what Snape had said about hurting Harry and he relented, "hi."  It was a stilted greeting but it earned him a grin from Harry.

As the three talked, Snape moved over to his students who had been watching everything with wide eyes.

"What caused the upset earlier?"

"We were trying to get them to bed and Draco didn't like the idea of them being separated and Harry didn't like Draco being upset," Pansy explained.

"So Potter just lost it?"

"Yeah and it scared him more than any of us," Hermione was on the defensive now, unwilling to let Harry get into any trouble.

"Yes I imagine it would Miss Granger.  So did you resolve the situation."

"No, you and Remus, Professor Lupin arrived then."

"Oh.  Well why not keep them here?"

"Oh no.  As much as I like Harry, and even this Malfoy, there's no way I'm looking after them two all night."

"Thank you for that vehement opposition speech Miss Granger but I rather meant all four of you.  You and Miss Parkinson could stay in your room, and Zabini and Finnigan in Draco's with the children."

"But Professor Snape how will we get in.  And what about our room mates?"

"Go back to your rooms, get a change of clothes, tell whoever you see that you're in the hospital room – I'm sure you can think of a convincing lie – and then come back here.  And Draco's password is muggle born."

So they did just that.

***

A few hours later saw Hermione sitting by Harry's side of the bed as the two finally went to sleep.  As his eyes fell shut she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Goodnight Harry.  Love you."

"Love you too Hermy," he muttered, grabbing her hand, "I want to stay.  With you. And Draco."

"You will Harry.  You are going to live here as long as you want and everyone is going to love you and protect you.  Your life is going to be so different from now on.  I promise."  She could feel here self about to cry so in a brighter tone added, "now go to sleep."

"'Kay," he muttered, letting go of her hand and snuggling into his pillow.

She walked out of the room, carefully stepping over Blaise and Seamus who were sleeping on transfigured camp beds.  'Yes things will be different,' she reflected, 'for you and for Draco.'

END CHAPTER TWELVE 

Well, that was chapter twelve.  What did you think?

Review responses:

**Smilez**: well this one is longer that the others, I think.  7 pages on word excluding reviews and all that.  Glad you like this, though.

**Sharie**: you think that was a cliff hanger?  You're going to hate me later on J

**Esaure**: *dances around* fan art yeay!  And my Snape smiles a lot so no complaints there.

**Kimmy**: you like Snape/Remus or not?  I would never have thought of it without Piri Lupin-Snape's writing.  She totally converted me.  She's in my 'favourite authors' bit if people are interested.

**Jade Maxwell**: dirty or not, long stuff **is** good J  Yeah, I'm not really explaining things at the moment, just hinting randomly.  Had a shot at a temper tantrum thing – along with clichéd wandless magic scene – so hopefully it went down ok.

**ShaeLynn**: thanks for Seamus reassurance.  Degree is in History and Criminology and I got a 2.1!  Finished and posted the last chapter while waiting for results so any errors blamed on that!

**Immortalis_Vespers**: ah thanks.  Well here was more.  Hope you liked.

**momma-dar**: glad you like it.  Thanks for reviewing.

**Lichan**: glad you like the story

**TigerBlak**: yeah 'tis cute!  And Remus is here too so fun a plenty.

**PeachDancer82**: glad you like Snape – how was he this chapter?  Healing power when he's older?  You'll see!

**NayNymic**: glad Snape's going down ok – hope this one keeps him believable (and yeah, ok he's fictional but they can be believable too).  Friends when they go back?  Do you really want me to answer that?  Hint: it'll be different, different to what people are expecting, I hope.

**Wintermoon**: ok once again reviews leading to panic.  I read yours and was like 'oh god I hope I explain everything' and 'what if I've miss-hinted.'  Agh!  But the rampant praise made me feel so much better *relieved grin.*  And yeah, as you can see, Snape's thrilled that Draco outed him!  And you're hooked?  Hope you weren't getting withdrawal symptoms.  Oh, and funny how Harry/Hermione is so anti-cannon that it's wrong but we can all go Harry/Draco crazy!  Women are crazy people.

**Silver**: glad you like it.  Thanks J


	13. Good Day Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER**: nothing is mine.** **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Well I did it.  Chapter 13 was ready to be up on Monday and ff net is down.  Darn it!  Oh well it's up now (I have been graduating so 3 day delay).  Anyway, I hope to be able to post chapter 14 next Monday, 6pm English time. (Monday 14th).  Fingers crossed, I should be able to do it.

I graduated!!  Cap and gown and fake scroll and everything.  I was excited, and rather apprehensive too, but it was fun.  And bloody hot – those robes aren't made for women.  And grad ball had the Bootleg Beatles playing, which was cool.

Oh, quick apology: did you notice in the story Hermione was telling I messed up and forgot to name names.  Anyway, it was meant to be a reference to the famous five but I forgot the names of the blokes and the dog.  Anyone know?  (No one mentioned it in reviews but it stood out when I was rereading the chapter.  Oops!)

Oh, and review responses are at the end, along with a question from me to you.

Anyway, on with chapter thirteen.

Chapter Thirteen: Good Day Sunshine 

"No Harry, put the spoon down," Pansy shouted as Harry prepared to throw jam at Draco, though in all fairness it was purely in retaliation for the marmalade which was currently stuck in his own hair.

The Harry they were dealing with this morning was vastly different to the boy they had put to bed the night before.  Waking up exactly where he should be, Draco by his side, Blaise and Seamus on the floor, had seamed to reassure the skittish child and he was a lot more lively and, more importantly, trusting than he had been yesterday.  The result, however, was that the four adults were stuck running around after two highly energetic five year olds.  It was only breakfast and already they were exhausted.

"Why can't we just sneak the damn potion into their drinks and go back to bed," Seamus moaned as he tried to get the cereal out of his hair while restraining Harry from continuing his food fight.

"I guess it can't be diluted or something," Blaise replied, grabbing the spoon off Draco, "ha, gotcha now," he shouted in triumph.  Draco promptly stood on his chair and tipped the rest of his cereal over Blaise, grinning at Harry, who was hiding a giggle behind his hand as Hermione looked at them reproachfully.

"Draco!  What do you think you're doing?"

"He started it," Draco pouted, pointing accusingly at Blaise, who blushed.  This effectively silenced Hermione, for it was hard to try and regulate a fight which one of your own started.  However, in Blaise's defence, the toast was aimed at Seamus, not Draco.  It was just unfortunate that he was such a bad shot.

"Yes well be that as it may, you are going to be the bigger person," she gathered herself up, scowling at both boys, which only made them laugh harder, as Seamus was now pulling faces behind her back.  "Plus, anymore of this and…and…I'll make you sit down in silence for an hour.  Separately."

This threat was enough to ensure silence for a few minutes and Pansy quickly vanished the remainder of breakfast and turned to their two charges.

"Right, baths I think.  Come on."  With one small hand in each of hers she led the boys towards Hermione's room, only to find her way blocked.

"Oh no!  There is no way you are giving them baths in my bathroom.  Use Draco's."

"Have you seen his bathroom?  No I guess you haven't.  The hair care products in there are enough to kill a child, and anyway he'd know if we went in.  He's so neat."

"So am I," Hermione spluttered indignantly, "and anyway, its his room.  He should mess it up.  If I get de-aged then we'll use my room.  Not before."

"And we tell him what?  We still don't know what we are going to do when they are returned to normal.  Look we'll use your room.  It's not like we can't use magic to clean it."

"Fine," she relented and they went into her room.

"Bloody hell," Pansy exclaimed when she saw the bathroom, "I see why you were a tad reluctant to let kids loose in here."  Hermione's bathroom was amazing.  It had a normal, albeit large, stand alone mugggle bath in one corner and a shower in the other.  A window looked out onto the Quidditch field, with a selection of bubble baths and other accessories lined up on the window sill.  All around the room candles were scattered, some were even levitating above the bath.  But the centre piece of the room, and the thing that Hermione had been most concerned about was a wall long bookshelf filled with light reading.  Well, light for Hermione anyway.

"Ok, now I want to be head girl," Pansy grinned, "this is amazing.  And the candles, some sort of permanent levitation charm?"

"Yeah, I think so.  Harry was messing about with charms last year and we suddenly realised that the things he was levitating we remaining there long after he'd finished with them.  The clincher was when we returned after dinner and found Ron's chess pieces hanging in the air, yelling abuse at us for leaving them up there for so long."

"Potter did this?"

"Yup.  He's not as hopeless at lessons as people think, he just…"

"Finds it too easy?"

"I was going to say he couldn't be bothered.  What with Voldemort and all.  But maybe there's something in that."  At this point Hermione was reminded that they had forgotten the boys when she noticed them trying to grab the candles out of the air, the candles flying around out of their reach.  "Hey, you two, stop that."

"Sorry Hermy," they chorused, not looking remotely contrite.

"Right, who wants the first bath?"

"Together," Draco demanded.

After a quick exchange of looks Pansy accented, "but you've got to be good.  Ok?"

"Yes Pansy," again she received two not very convincing innocent looks but they let it pass.

***

It was one and a half hours later that a very wet Hermione and Pansy left the bathroom looking exhausted, two wet haired and laughing children in tow.

"Wet t-shirt competition 'Mione?" Seamus grinned.  Too tired to answer, Hermione simply glowered, falling onto a sofa beside Pansy, who had already collapsed.

"They're evil.  Your turn," Pansy muttered, resting her head back on the sofa and closing her eyes.  Hermione beside her did the same.

"What did you do?"  Blaise asked, unable to keep a slight hint of awe out of his voice.

"Nothing," Draco smiled innocently at the two adults still standing, while Harry laughed.

"We just had a water fight.  Only they had their clothes on.  And Hermy kept shrieking about her books.  Then she fell in."

"Hermione fell in?" queried Seamus trying hard not to grin at the idea of the reserved Hermione catapulting headfirst into the bath, as her current appearance suggested had been the case.

"Oh yes," Harry grinned, "then Pansy did."

"Really.  She just fell in, just like that."

"Yes.  It was a shame.  We felt bad," Draco added innocently.

"That brat pushed me in," Pansy muttered without raising her head.

"Which one?"  Blaise tried to hide the grin that was spreading across his face.

"Does it matter?  They're both clearly evil.  Or possessed."

"Definitely possessed," Hermione added, before concluding in a more cheerful tone, "and now they're your problem."

"Well considering your truly appalling behaviour," Seamus began in a serious voice, "we are quite clearly going to have to celebrate.  I'm so proud.  So bad at such an early age."

"Brings a tear to my eye," added Blaise, sniffing.

Both Harry and Draco giggled at their antics before shrieking in laughter as Blaise and Seamus lunged at them, tickling for all they were worth.  What followed was a battle of immense proportions as Harry and Draco climbed over chairs, under tables and even over Hermione and Pansy in an attempt to escape Seamus and Blaise.

These games only finished when the portrait opened and Snape and Lupin entered, along with a woman unknown to the Gryffindor's.  Her identity was cleared up however, when Draco flung himself at her, crying, "Maman!"

***

Narcissa Malfoy was a truly beautiful woman, and totally unlike Hermione's memory of their meeting at the Quidditch World Cup in the summer before he fourth year.  This Narcissa had her gold-blonde hair loose, falling around her face, curling slightly at the ends.  She was wearing muggle jeans and t-shirt which made her look a lot younger than she could realistically could have been.  But the real difference was in her face.  As she bent down and picked up Draco her eyes sparkled and there was a happy smile on her face, creating an effect a million miles from the one created at their last meeting.

***

When Severus had owled her to say that Draco needed her Narcissa had dropped everything to be there for her son.  The tale she had heard, however, she had barely credited, she could still not quite believe it even as she held the five year old version of her son in her arms.

"Draco, mon chéri, je me suis ennuyé de vous tellement

Draco, my darling, I've missed you so much," she whispered, reverting back into the French of her childhood as she hugged him to her.

"C'a seulement été une mère de jour," he returned in that same language, "bien que je ne me rappelle pas vraiment comment j'ai obtenu ici," he added, a puzzled look on his face.

"Bien, cela n'importe pas cher," Narcissa glossed over it, wondering exactly what she would say if pushed.  "Vous avez fait quelques amis, par les regards de lui."

"Oui. Et j'ai trouvé mon Harry encore."

"Vous avez trouvé Harry?"

"Oh oui. Je me suis réveillé vers le haut dans une salle de classe et une pensée et un Blaise étaient là et alors j'ai entendu parler et j'ai vu Harry. Il s'est ennuyé de nous. Je ne le pense pas croit pourquoi nous avons dû aller. Et son cousin l'a blessé."

"Vous l'avez guéri?"

"Oui," Draco smiled proudly at this as his mother put him back on the floor.  Slipping back into English he turned round slightly and beckoned to his friend, "Harry, it's only maman.  You remember."

"Of course," he replied, moving into their family circle, feeling suddenly shy.  This feeling did not last for long, for Narcissa picked him up, hugging him as she had Draco.

"Oh mon cher regard de Harry…oh combien de souhait de tall…I de grown…so de vous avez je pourrais avoir été là pour le ressembler de you…you tellement à votre père, plus ainsi tout le time…mais vous avez toujours des yeux de Lily," she brushed his fringe back out of his face as she said this last bit, "elle devrait avoir été ici pour vous, quelqu'un devrait avoir été …"

Tears were running down her face as she said this, but she gathered herself and put Harry down, kissing him on the forehead when Draco, pulling on her jeans said, "Maman, he doesn't understand you."

"Sorry Harry," she smiled at him.

"Come sit with us Tante 'Cissa," he smiled back, pulling her over to the sofa where Hermione and Pansy were sitting.  "That's Hermy and Pansy.  They're tired cus they got wet," he grinned as Narcissa raised one eyebrow at his description of events.

"Did you try giving them a bath Pansy," she chuckled.

"Yes.  They should come with a warning note attached!"

"Yes, I remember.  They were always very…energetic."

Snape, who could see Hermione was on the verge of turning into a question mark, so eager was she to bombard Narcissa with questions, quickly interjected at this point.  "I thought that since Narcissa is here we would all have lunch together.  Would you like that Draco?"

"Yes," he replied, looking as if all his Christmases had come at once.  He had his mother, his god father and his best friend all in the same place at the same time and his father was nowhere to be seen.  It was, he decided, a perfect day.

Harry too was pleased with the idea.  He had taken to Remus Lupin instantly and moved over to his side now, reaching up and pulling him onto the sofa.  "Sit with me."

***

Two hours later 

The two boys watched in amazed fascination as Snape rearranged the waiting room, creating a large, comfortable dining area to replace the sofas and tables which had adorned the room before.

Now a wooden dining table took up most of the room, nine chairs surrounding it.  Music was playing softly in the background and with one more flick of the wrist the table was set.

"The house elves will deal with the food," Snape told them, "I talked to them earlier.  One of them, Dobby I think his name was, could not do enough for me when I mentioned Potter's name."

"That sounds about right," Hermione explained, "Dobby is rather fond of Harry.  He was your old house elf Mrs Malfoy.  Harry freed him in our second year."

"Yes I remember," Narcissa smiled, remembering the fury on Lucius's face when he returned without Dobby.  "And call me Narcissa, please.  It's far more friendly.  Shall we sit down?"

Once again Draco took charge, arranging people where he wanted them to sit, allowing no objections.  Harry he obviously placed next to himself, with Remus on his other side, which earned him a smile from his godfather which helped over come the jealousy he still felt when Harry ignored him to talk to the older man.  Snape he placed next to Remus, then followed Blaise, Seamus, Hermione and Pansy, with his mother in between Pansy and himself.

"Perfect," he smiled as he ordered Blaise to his seat, sitting himself next down next to Harry.

"You are so bossy," Harry teased, "anything else you want to change?  Maybe the colour of the table cloth, perhaps, or with plates."

"Well, now that you mention it…" Draco began, only to be cut off by his mother.

"Everything **is fine, I think.  Oh, and here is dinner.  It's ok Harry, that wasn't you," she smiled at the boy, who despite his experiences with last nights tea and breakfast that morning still had a panicked look on his face when the food materialised in front of him.**

It was not until the end of the meal that Snape played his hand.  Choosing his words carefully he turned to his godson, saying, "Draco, I was thinking that maybe you would like to show Harry the potions lab after lunch."

"Really Uncle Sev?" Draco was practically jumping out of his chair in excitement at the prospect and the two Gryffindor's bit back smiles.  'Maybe it's not sucking up to Snape,' Hermione mused, 'he actually likes potions.  Fancy that!'

"Really Draco.  I've got a few potions I want to test and you and Harry would make good guinea pigs."

"Cool.  We want to go now, don't we Harry."

This was the real test and all three adults tried to look calm and collected as they awaited Harry's answer.

"Um…yeah," there was an uncertainty there, but no suspicion and they exchanged relieved glances.

***

The Potions Lab 

Harry and Draco were sitting on Snape's desk, eagerly awaiting the next potion he would give them.  So far he had turned Harry blue, turned Draco into a pig and caused both of them to levitate for two minutes.

"Ok, here's the next one.  There's enough for two."  He handed them two beakers and the boys drank quickly, pulling matching faces of disgust at the taste.

His audience watched in anticipation: surely he had given them the re-aging potion by now.  The question was answered when both boys began glowing silver.

"What, exactly, is the point of that potion," Remus asked, eyeing the glowing boys curiously.

"None at all, really," Snape, to the shock of the four students, smiled at his mate, "it was a side effect of one of Longbottom's failures.  But a potion is a potion and I tweaked it to achieve this.  Its interesting though."

Harry and Draco certainly thought so, waving their arms around leaving trails of silver light in their wake.  When the potion finally wore off they were clammering for more and Snape headed back into his cupboard, emerging moments later with two more beakers.  The boys drank them eagerly and watched each other closely for any hint as to what the potion might do.

In unison the two began to grow quickly, ripping their too small clothes.  It was a less alarming process than the de-aging had been and looked less painful.  When all movement had finally stopped Snape walked cautiously towards the pair, praying that his assessment had been correct.

"Potter, Draco?" he inquired in a barely auidble whisper.

There was no answer.

He stepped closer and was about to shake Draco when both boys lifted their heads and looked about them, eyes finally meeting.

"Harry?" Draco began at the same time as Harry said "Draco?"

Then they slumped back down, unconscious.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Well?  What did you think?

Actually, I wrote that last line and thought 'hee hee, I'm so evil.'

Never mind, here are the review responses:

**Vicki Kwik**: you skipped chapters.  Well fine…no, I'm glad you like it anyway, though if you don't like explanations then you may have problems cus they're coming up.  Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing J

**Schtoops**: you are giving me such a big head (though, incidentally, my mortar board was still too big J).  Yeah this was my first story and I see what you mean – the writing gets easier too!  Please ask as many questions as you want – after all that praise I can't say no!  You are SO flattering J

**Rosandra May**: thanks a lot.

**Slice**: yeah, I liked embarrassed Sev too *grin.*  Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Torrent CloudChaser Silverfox**: wow long name! 2003-07-04 12 Signed 

I's likes, *giggles* it's cute. more soon please! 

**Kimmy**: aw, thanks.

**TigerBlak**: two words…I know!

**Yoink Daydurfurits**: glad you like it.  Thanks for reviewing.

**ShaeLynn**: yeah it was an interesting comination.  As you see Narcissa has landed!  Answers to questions: she's here, not sure how much she knows and so not telling!

**Silver**: thanks 

**Cassa-Andra**: I actually can't help the hint dropping, it just falls in.  Oh well, glad you like it J

**Psychomek**: hadn't thought of that but yeah that's so what Hermione's becoming!

**Melissa**: thanks.  Really wanted to do the 'turned into children' thing and am glad it's seen as different.

**Jade Maxwell**: thanks for the dog info.  Glad you liked the jealousy, I thought it would be so spoilt Draco that I had to include it.

**NayNymic**: hey, did you get my sencond e-mail?  Kinda used your taking the potion comment – thanks for making me think of it.  Yeah, I love MY Draco too.  Ok, he's not mine.

**Wintermoon**: yeah, that was in prisoner of azkaban.  I love that book so much and know it far to well!  It's when Harry's head appears in Hogsmeade and 'no part of his body is allowed in Hogsmeade.'  And again with the flattery – thanks *blushes*  Hope you coped with the extra waitJ

**Ice Lupus**: me too, though there is talk of fan art *fingers crossed*

Oh and one more thing, do we know if Lily was older or younger than Petunia.  Please tell me if you know for definite.  Thanks.

See you next week,

Louise

PS – translation of what Narcissa and Draco said:

"It's only been a day mother," he returned in that same language, "though I don't really remember how I got here," he added, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, that doesn't matter dear," Narcissa glossed over it, wondering exactly what she would say if pushed.  "You made some friends, by the looks of it."

"Yes.  And I found my Harry again."

"You found Harry."

"Oh yes.  I…woke up in a classroom and Pansy and Blaise were there and then I heard talking and I saw Harry.  He missed us.  I don't think he believes why we had to go.  And his cousin hurt him"

"Did you heal him."

"Yes,"

and then…

"Oh my dear Harry…oh look how much you've grown…so tall…I wish I could have been there for you…you look so much like your father, more so all the time…but still you have Lily's eyes," she brushed his fringe back out of his face as she said this last bit, "she should have been here for you, someone should have been…"


	14. Here's Where The Story Starts

**DISCLAIMER**: nothing is mine.** **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Ok is it just me or has ffnet been down for the entirety of the last two weekends?

Anyway, finally finished this chapter – only a week late!  Rewrote it like a zillion times so I hope you like it.  It's also the longest yet so hope that makes up for the delay J

Review responses at the end and *jumps up and down like a child* did you **see** how many reviews I have now?  THREE FIGURES PEOPLE!  Thank you so much.

And here's chapter fourteen.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Fourteen: Here's Where The Story Starts**

"Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked, running forward to check on Harry, "what did you do?"

"Nothing Miss Granger," Snape sneered slightly at the accusation and Remus placed a hand on his arm, warning him to keep his temper.  "This is what I expected."

"And you just declined to mention it," Pansy was close to tears as she tried to wake Draco up.

"It won't do any good shaking him like that Miss Parkinson.  We need to get them to the hospital wing."

"How can you be so calm, so uncaring," Hermione had not turned from Harry so she had not seen the worry in Snape's face as he looked at his unconscious godson, nor did she see the flicker of hurt that rushed across his face at her accusation.

"Hermione, Hermione, look at me," Remus came closer, physically turning her from Harry.  "He will be fine, they will be fine.  What Professor Snape means is that this is a natural reaction under the circumstances and once both boys are under Madam Pomfrey's care he will be at liberty to explain things far more satisfactorily."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Seamus, who had been watching Snape's reactions, cut across her.  "Thanks Remus, Professor Lupin.  Maybe we should get them upstairs or something."

"Thankyou Seamus," Remus smiled at the boy as Hermione's attention was once again turned on Harry.  "Now if I remember correctly there is a passageway in the hall which leads directly to the hospital wing.  Potions has always been a risky subject."

Snape conjured stretchers for the two boys as Seamus, Blaise and Remus went into the corridor to find the passageway.  Thinking for a moment, as if trying to remember something forgotten long ago, Remus stood in the doorway with his eyes closed before opening them and walking confidently down to a portrait of a potions labratory.  He studied the picture for a moment before reaching up and pressing four of the pictured test tubes, one after the other.  Slowly the portrait slid sideways to reveal a staircase which wound upwards in large circles.

"Phew," he smiled, "we never had much use for this passage.  I'm amazed I remembered the combination to access it."

"Success?" Snape inquired standing in the doorway.

"Indeed," Remus smirked, much to the amazement of the two boys, "now tell me the maurderers were pointless."

"I never said you were pointless," Snape began before recollecting himself and flushing slightly.  "Fine, can we go?"

"After you," they stepped a side and the stretchers carrying Harry and Draco floated upstairs, the party of seven trailing behind.

***

The infirmary was empty and Madam Pomfrey was relishing the fact.  It was, she thought as she surveyed the empty beds around her, nothing short of a miracle.  Usually something happened to upset things, usually involving Harry Potter.  Poor boy does attract these things.

Of course, just as she was reflecting with satisfaction on this unexpected free time the door opened and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy floated in on stretchers, followed by Professors Lupin and Snape, who were avoiding all eye contact and Granger, Finnigan, Parkinson and Zabini, who had taken the unprecedented step of being able to enter the infirmary together without the usual string of accusations and arguments.  And if this was not shock enough, the group was concluded with Narcissa Malfoy, still clad in her muggle outfit.

"Severus?  Remus?  What on earth happened," she inquired as she rushed over to examine the two boys, who had settled onto adjacent beds.

"Severus was studying the de-aging potion with his class," Remus began before Snape cut him off.

"I am perfectly capable of explaining myself, Lupin," but the sneering comment no longer had the same effect on the listening students, knowing as they did that it was not hatred that lay underneath the interaction.  As Snape continued they exchanged amused glances.  "Potter and Malfoy took the de-aging potion yesterday, Poppy, and were re-aged ten minutes ago."

"Merlin, Severus, how could you let them spend so long under that potion.  We discussed this."

"I assure you I did not let them do anything.  I was not present at the time, and no matter what you think of me, I am not capable of force feeding a child, regardless of the fact that they will not remember it later."

"Yes, well," she pursed her lips, clearing determining to take this up again later.  "As you know there is really nothing I can do…"

"What!" this somewhat alarming statement caused all four students to panic slightly.

"…they should begin to wake in a few hours.  It is simply a case of waiting."

Hermione sighed in relief and returned to Harry's side.  Maybe it was a consequence of the last two days, or of the last six years, but she could not help mothering him and she sat beside him, stroking his hair and holding his hand much as Narcissa was with Draco.  Pansy moved to her side and spoke quietly to her.

"They'll be alright you know."

"I know that, but it doesn't stop you worrying, does it?"

"No."  After a pause Pansy continued, "though I think I'm more worried about what happens next.  As much as I want Draco to wake up…"

"…it comes with a lot of uncertainty."

"Exactly.  Not least of all, what do we tell them and what do we tell everyone else."

"I know.  I'm hoping Snape will tell us what to do."

"Gryffindor's relying on Snape.  Whatever next."

Hermione laughed, ceasing abruptly as her gaze fell on Draco.

"Yes, what next?"

They stood in silence again, and the room was silent.  Suddenly the two patient's breathing seemed very loud, as did the sound of the pages turning in Pomfrey's book.

"What did you know, before this happened?"

"About what?"

"Snape, Narcissa, Harry and Draco.  Anything."

"Hardly anything.  Something happened before school started, I think, because Draco was … different to Snape, no longer so cautious.  And my mother mentioned something once, about Narcissa being friend's with Po-Harry's mother.  But I think there is so much out there that we haven't been told, that maybe we will never be told."

"I know.  Looking at them, Snape and Remus I mean, that alone is enough to show that Sirius left some major things out when he was telling us about the past."

Pansy nodded in agreement before she registered what Hermione had said, "Sirius?"

"Shit," Hermione's swearing caused Pansy to start in surprise but the head girl failed to notice, so caught up was she in her slip.  "I…we…what I mean to say is…"

"It's ok.  You don't need to tell me," Pansy could not disguise the hurt in her voice.  No matter what had happened over the last two days Hermione was still Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin.

"No, it's not that," Hermione's expression was so honest that Pansy could not help smiling back, "it's just that it's not my secret to tell.  Remus," she raised her voice slightly and the werewolf turned to face her, "how long are they going to be…asleep.  Because we need to talk, and we need to know what to do."  There was a note of desperation in her voice which stood out so markedly from her usual self confidence that even Snape noticed it.

"Quite, Miss Granger.  I estimate that they will be unconscious for several hours yet, so if you can stand to leave Potter's bedside I suggest we retire to my classroom where we can talk more freely."

Bristling slightly at his caviler attitude towards Harry when he was so clearly concerned about Draco, Hermione merely nodded her agreement and they made as if to leave the room.

"You will alert us if they begin to wake, Poppy," Remus asked as they left.

"Of course, where will you be?"

"My classroom," Snape began before he was cut off.

"We will be in my quarters," Remus smiled at the medi-witch and they left the room.

Snape's snort of protest was clearly audible in the silence, as was Remus' reply.

"It's far more comfy in there than your laboratory Sev, and far closer to the infirmary."

Snape made no further protest and the four students marvelled once again at the dynamic between the two as they made their way to Remus' rooms.

***

Remus' quarters were made up of three rooms: bedroom, bathroom and sitting area.  Hermione had begun looking around for a kitchen before laughingly realising that there was no need for one, for if a member of staff wanted anything he could contact the house elves or, in Remus' case, visit the kitchens himself.

The sitting room was large and cozy, the requisite fire burning in the hearth and numerous sofas around it.  There was also a low table in the centre, and a large desk under a window overlooking the Quidditch pitch.  Scattered around the room were numerous books and sheets of parchment and upon entering Snape tutted silently and moved without thinking to tidy them up before blushing slightly and sitting down, trying unsuccessfully not to look too at home.

Sensing that now was not the right time to tease his mate, Remus allowed Narcissa to sit with Severus, while he sat on an adjoining sofa and the four students took the remaining seats.

"Well, I guess I promised you an explanation Miss Granger," Snape began, sounding tired, "though I'm not sure where to begin."

"'Let's start at the very beginning,'" Narcissa quoted softly and without thinking Hermione added, "that's a very good place to start."

"That it is.  I guess the beginning is my first day at school," Narcissa's hands were twisting distractedly in her lap as she spoke, "I did not know anyone, well not really, and I was walking down the train when I saw a compartment with only one other occupant.  It seemed a whole lot less scary that the fuller compartments I had passed so I steeled my self and went in."

As she spoke her mind went back to that day nearly thirty years ago.

FLASHBACK

"Can I sit with you," Narcissa half whispered the request.

"Sure," a tear stained face was turned to hers.  "I must look a mess.  It feels strange leaving my family."

"I know what you mean.  I've been away from home before, but not for this long."

"Exactly.  And it's only been the four of us at home and Petunia, that's my sister, always looks after me if we go out.  Now I'm on my own."

"I'm an only child.  I would've liked a sister.  Your family, are they like us, magic I mean."

"No, they're, oh what was the word the Professor used…?"

"Muggles?"

"Yeah, that's the one.  I suppose it makes it easier to label them as something."

"I suppose.  My family have always been magical," Narcissa's voice held more than a hint of pride as she spoke.

"Oh," the girl seemed somewhat unimpressed, "well, I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Evans."

"Narcissa Birch."

"Well Narcissa Birch, tell me, what do wizards do on long train rides?"

END FLASHBACK

"We talked for the whole train ride, just the simple, surface stuff that you exchange when you've first met someone, but I liked her.  When we got to Hogwarts we were sorted into different houses, Lily into Gryffindor, me into Ravenclaw.  The houses weren't so far apart back then, the rivalry grounded in friendship rather than distrust.  As such I retained Lily's friendship.  Over the years Voldemort grew in strength and the houses became more insular and almost all cross-house friendships failed.  Except Lily and I.  She is, was very loyal, and refused to give me up despite pressure from housemates.  When she became James Potter's girlfriend she had a virtual carte blanche to do as she would, despite my position as Lucius' girlfriend.  The rivalry between James and Lucius was as fierce as the one I hear of between Harry and Draco, maybe more so."  Here she broke off and looked over at Snape and Lupin.  Lupin merely nodded before looking at Snape.

"Oh what the hell!  You son's already blurted out more details of my life in one sitting than most people find out in years.  Go ahead."

"As you've probably guessed, Remus and Severus are ma-partners.  They started dating in our fifth year, much to the disgust of, well if I'm being honest, almost everyone.  It was not a match people could see coming."

"Lily did," Snape interjected, before waving his hand to encourage her to continue.

"Yes, quite.  Well Remus' friends were somewhat concerned with the match and Sirius Black was violently opposed to it.  His sister had been married to Severus' brother, you see, and he had treated her badly.  As far as Sirius was concerned Severus was just a younger version of his brother, and Remus was setting himself up to be as much of a victim as his sister had been.  So, in one of his less bright moves he decided to show Severus that Remus could take care of himself."

"The shrieking shack," Hermione whispered.

"Yes.  As you know, Remus is a werewolf and one full moon Sirius managed to place Severus in the wolf's path.  James found out and rescued him, but it only added fuel to the fire as far as Gryffindor-Slytherin relations were concerned."

"Ok this is where I'm having a problem," Blaise interrupted.  "We're having a conversation with Sirius Black in and no one is pretending he wasn't part of the Gryffindor inner circle, or that he wasn't James Potter's best friend."

"More like his other half," Remus smiled at the memory and as neither he nor Snape seemed inclined to elaborate, Hermione took up the story.

"Well, this is just a side note, and we haven't got that far in the narrative, but I suppose, since Re-Professor Lupin isn't saying anything to the contrary that I can tell you this.  First a question.  How much do you know of Voldemort's inner circle?  More particularly a smallish man with a silver hand."

"Ugh," Pansy shuddered, "I think I know the man you mean.  Really creepy man, Wormtail I think he's called."

"Yes, that's the one.  Well that man was also part of the Gryffidnor inner circle, as you called it, and was Lily and James Potter's secret keeper.  The name you know him by is one given to him by his best friends, based on the animagus form they helped him acquire.  He is more commonly known as Peter Pettigrew."

"Huh?"

"The story that everyone knows is true.  Sirius Black was chosen by James Potter to be his secret keeper, only Sirius was of the opinion that he was by far the most obvious choice and as such Voldemort would simply seek him out.  As such Sirius convinced them to change their secret keeper and Peter Pettigrew, as the weakest member of the quartet, was the perfect bluff.  However Pettigrew had been passing information to Voldermort for over a year and was able to use this as the final proof of his loyalty.  He gave up his friends to Voldemort and Sirius arrived at Godric's Hollow too late.  He persued Pettigrew, leading to the showdown that everyone knows about.  However it was Pettigrew who blew up the street, cut off his own finger and escaped in his animagus form.  Sirius went to Azkaban without trial, Harry was sent to live with his muggle relatives…" Hermione trailed off here, unwilling to contemplate how many more lives may have been lost had Peter Pettigrew **not** betrayed his friends and led Voldemort to his eventual downfall.

"Sorry to dwell on this, but wasn't Professor Lupin part of the quartet too?  Why didn't they use him, you sir?"

A dark look crossed Snape's face and his tone was bitter, "oh no they couldn't use him.  He was far too compromised for pure Gryffindor's-"

"Severus!"  Remus sounded angrier than either of the Slytherins and Seamus had ever heard before.  Taking a moment to calm himself he then continued, "it was known that there was a spy on our side, and it was assumed that it was someone close to the Potters.  Sirius was too trustworthy, Peter too weak to be contemplated and thus I was one of the more plausible choices as spy.  Added to that was my situation as a werewolf and as the mate of a Slytherin, one whose family was known to support Voldermort…it was an environment that I hope you'll never have to live through, and thus one that you can never really understand."

They fell silent as Remus finished talking, Snape clearly fuming inwardly about something that had happened nearly twenty years ago.  Finally Narcissa resumed her narrative.

"But as Hermione says, that is the future.  By my seventh year the external situation was worsening every day and Hogwarts stood in microcosm of that.  Lucius and James Potter were fighting daily and their relations stood as an example for the rest of their housemates.  The school was divided and, with the exception of family ties, the only cross-house interaction of a positive kind was between Lily and I, and Remus and Severus."

"This is all well and good as far as scene setting goes 'Cissa, but I was there, and I remember seeing Draco as a child and the boy I've seen over the last two days was vastly different," Snape cut in, sounding calmer now.

"In what ways Professor," Hermione looked as if she wanted to be taking notes as she turned her gaze onto her potions professor.

"He was far more…advanced, is the only word I can think of to describe it.  Aside from his somewhat disturbing predisposition for protecting and befriending Potter, the Draco I remember was less friendly, less open, less communicative and certainly without any healing skills.  And while I am aware that at least some of that can be put down to Lucius' absence…"

"…no you're right Severus," Narcissa sighed slightly, "it was always like that.  If I skip forward a few years in my story…After Hogwarts, and our marriages, Lily and I kept in touch.  James knew he could not stop her from seeing me, and Lucius either did not know or pretended not to know that I still saw her.  There are ten months between Draco and Harry, to the day, and we would encourage them to play together.  But you are right, together they were more advanced than separately.  And later, after Lily died, I would bring Draco to visit Harry.  A friend of the mine, Arabella Figg, lived in the same street as Harry's muggle relatives and she would offer to baby-sit him and that's where we would see him.  For four years Draco and I saw Harry at least once a week.  I saw him grow up, I saw him hurt by his cousin and I saw my son treat him as a brother.  And I saw him as my son, the last remnant of my friendship with Lily.

"But why the risk, to see Lily and then to keep seeing Harry," Hermione wondered out loud before Pansy spoke for the first time since Narcissa started.

"You did something, didn't you.  Something that made the risk more…necessary or acceptable or something."

Narcissa flushed slightly as she met Severus' eye and gave a decisive "yes.  I did."

"What did you do 'Cissa?"

"In our seventh year, with a week left Lily and I decided we did not want to give up our friendship.  James and Lucius were fighting as usual and we decided, oh the irony of it," she gave a bitter laugh, "we decided we didn't want our children to fight like that.  We wanted them to be friends, like we were.  We wanted to be able to keep our friendship.  I found a spell, a spell to encourage our first born to want to be friends.  And it was working too.  Together they were far more…together than they were in the presence of other children.  Anywhere else and they were normal, like other kids their age, but together, together they shone."

Throughout this final speech her voice was becoming increasingly hysterical and finally she began to sob quietly and Snape pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair softly.  As her sobs slowed and her body stopped shaking the tension in the room lifted and everyone waited, unsure what to say.

"I don't know the rest," Narcissa was speaking softly now, "all I know is that when Draco reached five Lucius began to show an interest in his son, began to spend time with him, teach him things.  I was unable to take him away with me and he grew away from me into someone I didn't know, someone whom I almost did not like.  Sometimes my son would show through, in a word or a look, but most of the time I did not have a child in my house, but a stranger, an adult who wore my son's face.  Until this summer."

Now a light shone in Narcissa's eyes, and a proud smile spread across her face.

"I came into the sitting room in the main wing of the house to find Draco and Lucius sitting together looking serious.  Draco had his wand trained on his father and did not even look around when I entered…" As Narcissa told the four incredulous students what had happened that summer she was replaying events in her head.

FLASHBACK

"Hello mother," Draco said coolly without turning around.  "As you can see father and I are having something of a parting of the ways and I am afraid I am going to have to ask you a serious question."

"Yes Draco?"

"Where do you stand mother?  I flatter myself that I know you well enough as to be certain of the answer but I have to ask.  Are you with Voldemort in this war?"

"Draco?"  Narcissa's heart sank.  'How can he be so certain I am with Voldemort?'  "I think you maybe wrong in your opinion of me.  I do not side with Voldemort and I never will.  Where does that place me in your estimation now?"

Had she been watching her son she would have seen the dejected slump that took his body at her first words be replaced as she denounced Voldemort.

"I am thrilled to see I had not misjudged you mother.  Unfortunately I had also correctly judged father and as such am expecting some visitors in the next minute or so, so you may wish to stand clear of the fireplace."

No sooner had she moved than people began to floo in thorough the fireplace.  Soon the room was filled with several auror's, Professor Dumbledore and, finally, Professor Snape.

"I give you my father, and my mother, I am sure, gives you access to out house," Draco addressed Dumbledore in a formal manner, cold civility disguising any other emotion he might be feeling.  As the aurors searched the house for further evidence against Lucius Malfoy Narcissa watched her son, wanting to talk to him, comfort him, but not knowing where to start.

In the five hours in which their visitors remained Narcissa only saw her son's façade waver once.  Severus Snape was the only person in the room with them at the time and he walked up to Draco, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"You have done an amazing thing here today, Draco."

"And you are really on my side?"

"I am with the order and you, Draco Malfoy, are on **our** side."

Had she known her son better Narcissa would have been certain he was close to tears as he buried himself in his godfather's arms, staying there until Dumbledore re-entered.

As soon as the door opened Draco pulled away from his godfather and stood alone and erect in the centre of the room.

"I trust your search has been fruitful, Professor Dumbledore."

"Indeed it has.  I thank you once again for your assistance," Dumbledore replied, meeting civility with civility, only his eyes betraying the concern he felt for his student.  "For your own safety we will conceal your role in this for as long as possible.  We belief that it is best if those who need to know believe that your mother was responsible for surrendering Lucius, the rest can think that we caught him, or he surrendered as they will."

"Fine," it was a curt dismissal and Dumbledore took it.

Several floo trips later and Narcissa and Draco were once again alone.

"Did you believe I thought you sided with Voldemort?" Draco eventually broke the silence.

"Yes.  I do not know how you came to know I felt differently."

"I didn't know," he smiled at her, the first true smile she had received from him in many years.  "Mrs Parkinson led us, led me to hope, and it was not in vain."

"Oh," she could not think of anything to say and silence fell between them for a few more minutes until Draco flopped into a chair and his head fell into his hands.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he whispered, "I've just betrayed my father.  I am a traitor, I've become a traitor."

"Oh baby," Narcissa knelt in front of him and forcibly lifted his head to face her, "it is not treacherous if you have not chosen a side."

"I am his son, is that not a choice?"

"No.  If it helps, you are my son, and I never, ever chose to support Voldemort."

"Good," suddenly his arms were around he neck and his face burried in her shoulder.  He was hugging her!  She raised her arms and pulled him closer, stroking his hair.

"Draco, my dear boy, what have you been putting yourself through," she whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"Seven levels of hell.  Maybe, maybe we can talk about it.  We could maybe have dinner in here," he was reaching out to her, apprehension in his voice and she pulled away slightly so she could meet his gaze.

"I would love nothing more than to finally get to know you."  They exchanged smiles and Narcissa pulled him close once more, "can I ask one thing now?"

"Of course, Maman."

"You haven't called me that it years," she was welling up now but refused to cry already, "ok, my one question.  Why now?  What happened to make you act now?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, all summer really.  But really it had to be now.  Any earlier and he would have gone to Azkaban with the dementors, any later and he would have been killed in the war.  Now was the safest time."

END FLASHBACK

"He loved his father enough to chose his time carefully.  My son grew up all around me and I didn't even notice."

"Wow," Hermione was first to recover at the news of what Draco had done over the summer.  "Can I ask something."

"I'm sure you are more than capable," Narcissa smiled at the girl, "but yes, you may."

"Ok, this is probably going to sound really rude but here goes.  If you never supported Voldemort how on earth did you end up married to Lucius Malfoy?  Was it an arranged marriage or something?"

"Oh no.  That's the punch line to this whole tale.  The sad thing is that Cornelius Fudge and myself were probably the only too people in the wizarding world to truly believe that Lucius had no connection to the Death Eaters.  It's not the greatest claim to fame, but it's all I have."

"If it helps any," Hermione smiled at her, "the muggles have a saying.  'Love is blind.'  Simple but fitting."

"Well, I was certainly blind.  I believed his claims to being under Imperius and I ignored what I could not reason away when he began teaching Draco the dark arts.  I received a nasty shock when I entered the living room to find Lucius, Wormtail and Voldemort sitting there, the latter two looking disturbingly at home."

Silence descended once again, even Hermione having nothing else to ask.  Shouts could be heard outside the window as the Gryffindor Quidditch team took to the skies for their first practice of the year.

"What do we tell them?" Seamus asked as he watched the team practice.

"You lie," Snape replied in a tone which brooked no argument.  "I believe that their current state of unconsciousness is caused by the bodies attempts to forget the memories stirred up by the potion.  That is why you were meant to change them back instantly.  As you grow up you forget your early years, no one really knows why.  The mind has chosen to forget these things and any unnatural resurrection of them through potions will be corrected by the mind.  The short period of time any of the class at large was under the potion meant that the mind did not have much to discard, but it will have to work much harder for Potter and Draco.  Once they have forgotten what they must forget they will regain consciousness.  In this case it is all too clear to see the consequences of retaining this new information.  Neither boy is equipped to deal with the knowledge that they were friends, nor will they want to deal with it.  This would cause a conflict within them which could prove damaging, though this is merely a worst case scenario."

Snape had barely finished speaking when there was a popping noise and Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire.

"They are beginning to awaken," she said, disappearing as quickly as she arrived. 

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

Well that's that.

From now on I'll update every Monday and if I miss one I'll just wait until the next week.

Review responses:

**Croc2502@hotmail.com**: no I don't mind at all.  And at some point I'll put your version in the real fic, if I feel confident that I can do it without messing everything up!  And glad you like the fic J

**Sapphire**: glad you liked it.

**Esaure**: glad you like Narcissa!  And looking forward to fan art *blushes at mere thought*

**Mrs Tom Riddle**: ok, so you're Mrs Voldie?!  Glad you like it anyway.

**momma-dar**: *blushes profusely*  Afraid reactions are in chapter fifteen.  Glad you're enjoying the story.

**Pam Briggs**: Glad you like my little offering to the world of fan fiction.

**Cassie**: thanks.

**Jaded*Secrets**: extra thick?  I'll take that as a compliment I think.  Glad you like it anyway.  And yeah, somehow the whole fact that this was going to be slash got lost – I obviously forgot to mention it!

**Kimmy**: bet you think I'm even meaner now!  Nah, I really don't speak French!  Found a translation site and couldn't resist.

**Cassa-Andra**: ah, thanks J  Well some of that stuff comes up next chapter, the rest in the chapter after that.  Hope you can wait.

**Ionis**: yeah I liked that chapter too.  I think my favourite one is still to come – it's the one I was basing the fic around, kind of.  And so glad you like Sev/Re.  I love them together.

**ShaeLynn**: now, now!  No assumptions.  And I can be even more evil that this J

**AjaKe**: well…atleast you *do* like it.

**Heat Wave on Ice**: great name!  And as before, I can be more evil!  Promise.

**Immortalis_Vespers**: thank you!  Thank you!

**Silvrei**: I'm not telling!  Plus I don't really get the second bit about being mentally children?  You mean just in grown up bodies?

**Twisted Crimson**: more added.  Glad you liked the last chapter.

**PeachDancer82**: ah thanks.

**NayNymic**: show off!  No I don't really speak French.  Well, I speak enough to get by in France, but the stuff in the fic was via a translation site.  I just wanted to put it in!  And as for the slash…it will come, I can say that much.  But in all fairness they've only just started to wake up.

**Wintermoon**: me neither!  Well, I honestly didn't think of that, in all probability Hermione was quick thinking enough to magic them new clothes, but you can have them Hulk-like if you wish.

**Slice**: I've said it before and I'll say it again.  I can be more evil!  Glad you like the fic and embarrassed Sev.  He'll be around a lot I think.

**Jade Maxwell**: well kids can be like that.  Yeah I'm quite fond of fanon Narcissa.  Glad you like it – and yeay for a long review again.  And no one seems to know about Lily and Petunia so I can do what I want with them.  Yeay!  Ok, that sounds bad…

**Sparkler**: thanks J

**Silver**: ah, thanks.


	15. Nothing Ever Happens

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: well once again a delay, this time because I finally got a job!  Which is good cus money and bad cus less writing (and free generally) time but I have so little work to do that I can write in my head.

Mini appeal at end, along with review responses.

Brain melted so…

And here's chapter fifteen.

Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen: Nothing Ever Happens 

_Nothing ever happens, nothing happens at all  
The needle returns to the start of the song  
And we all sing along like before_

_            Nothing Ever Happens (Del Amitri)_

Madame Pomfrey's head disappeared and Snape leapt up, grabbing a jar of powder from a nearby cupboard.  As they gathered round the fire he threw powder into the fire, turning the flames green.  They climbed through the flames and entered the infirmary to see the two boys lying exactly as they had left them hours before.

"They should be awake in a few minutes," Madame Pomfrey said before they could comment.  "Are you sure it is wise for Mrs Malfoy to remain here.  It could lead to further questions."

"Thank you, that is a good idea," Narcissa agreed, "I shall wait in your study Severus.  I will here from you soon?"  What was meant to be a statement came out as a question as a note of panic slipped into her voice.

"Of course," he smiled at her before resuming his closed mask and moving to his godson's side, shortly to be joined by Pansy and Blaise, Hermione, Remus and Seamus taking up a similar position by Harry's bed.

Moments after they had settled both boys began to stir, shifting uncomfortably in the bed, squirming around as if having the beginnings of a nightmare.  Slowly Harry opened his eyes, squinting at the light, hindered by his myopia.

"Wh-" his voice was hoarse.  He coughed, licked his lips and tried again, "where am I?"

"The infirmary," Hermione spoke softly, handing him his glasses and helping him sit up.

"Ugh, my head feels like its been used as a football," Harry blanched.

"A football?" Seamus looked amused at the imagery.

"Yeah well it really hurts."

"Is it better lying down or sitting up," as Hermione was fussing around him, trying to rearrange his pillows and tidy his hair, Seamus was fighting the urge to remind her that this was the seventeen year old Harry, not the five year old.  Only the knowledge that Hermione would do decidedly not pleasant things to him if he went against the agreed plan of 'lie through our teeth' kept him silent.

"What happened?"

"There was a problem with the potion, no one is quite sure what happened.  You took it, fainted and were unconscious for over a day," Hermione lied fluently.

"Oh," Harry looked completely confused as he looked at his friends.  Suddenly his tone became more alarmed, "there aren't any long term effects are there?  Because I don't want to miss Quidditch.  And oh my God what did Madame Pomfrey say?  There has only been a week of term and already I'm in the infirmary.  She actually threatened to withhold treatment if I wasn't more careful."

"Harry, slow down," Seamus laughed at his panic, while Hermione took a more practical line.

"If it makes you feel any better Harry she didn't treat you."

"What!" he screeched.

"There was nothing to be done.  Snape said it was just a case of waiting for you to wake up."

"Well that makes me feel better," Hermione smiled at the sarcasm, taking it as a sign that Harry was recovering his normal equilibrium.

"Yeah, you should have seen Hermione's face when Pomfrey said there was nothing she could do," Seamus chuckled.

"Well it sounded worse that it was," she defended herself, flushing slightly as Harry grinned up at her.

"That's not all, she was **so close to attacking Snape because he did not show concern when you collapse," Seamus continued, ignoring Hermione's glaring.**

"Yeah well he was all over Draco…" Hermione began before stopping abruptly, her heart sinking as Harry looked suddenly more alert, and suddenly more angry.

"Malfoy," he practically snarled at her, "of course, it was all his fault."  He looked around the infirmary, eyes landing on the bed surrounded by Snape, Blaise and Pansy.  As Pansy bent down to get another pillow from under the bed he saw Draco half sitting up, looking as bad as he felt.

"Feeling unwell Malfoy," he crowed, "serves you right."

"What," Draco looked somewhat shock by this unprovoked attack but rallied quickly when he gauged the source, "of course, it was all my fault.  Couldn't have been your own ineptitude."

"You except me to believe that it is purely coincidence that after an hour in the same classroom as you and your minions I end up unconscious for twenty four hours."

"You weren't the only one unconscious here Potter and I'm not some idiotic Gryffindor to hit myself with my own sabotage."

"Maybe you grew a brain and decided to make it look like an accident."

"Or maybe the mudblood got something wrong for once.  Not a surprise, given the…quality of the help," the pause as he surveyed Harry and Seamus spoke volumes and Harry leapt out of bed, ignoring the mini explosion in his head that told him that it was not the best idea he had ever had.

"Say that again," he snarled as Draco too climbed out of bed to meet him halfway.

"Deaf as well as blind Potter?" he taunted.

"Well that qualifies as the stupidest retort ever," Harry began, shifting his stance, clearly willing to make this physical.  Before he could make a move he found himself being physically returned to bed, the only satisfaction he could gain from it being that Draco was receiving the same treatment from Snape so he hadn't really lost face.

"Near to the full moon Moony?" he asked, rubbing his arms.

"Enough that you might want to think about keeping your temper," Remus scolded gently, "I'd like to keep my pack intact thank you."

Harry kept silent; when Remus used imagery like that he knew the older man was truly riled.  His current anger could not prevent the happy glow that sprung up inside as Remus claimed him, however.  The werewolf had made only one other reference to Harry being part of his pack, when he had been captured by Death Eaters near the end of his sixth year.  It had been thanks only to the actions of Snape that the boy had been able to escape before Voldemort arrived.  When he awoke to find he was once more settled in the infirmary the first thing he had seen was an extremely tired Remus by his side.  The werewolf had held him closely, checking he was truly alright, eyes glowing amber.  When Harry had mentioned this to him rather alarming change the older man had just growled something about 'stupid Death Eaters who think they can mess with my pack.'  A few days later when Harry had raised the subject with him, Remus had explained that 'the wolf' saw certain people in his life as part of his pack, someone both the wolf and the human would die to protect.

Despite the love he knew he received from Sirius, Ron, Hermione and all the Weasley family that had been the single happiest moment he could remember.  The idea that he was loved had never been realised so forcefully for him and he quite liked the idea that something primeval in his adopted Godfather saw him as a surrogate son.

Bought back to the present by Hermione fussing over him once again, he could she was torn between curiosity and eagerness to scold him.  The scolding won through, however and once she had settled him to her liking she sat down and let flow.

"Really Harry does the fact that you've just been unconscious for nearly twenty-four hours not register with you?  You can't just jump out of bed like that.  What were you thinking?  And just to assume it was Dr-Malfoy's fault!  He was just as unconscious as you and Pansy and Blaise were just as worried as we were.  You should show some consideration for that if nothing else.  You scared me half to death the way you were both so ready to throw down in the middle of the infirmary.  It was irresponsible and unfair Harry."

"Oh come on, you know it was all that, that snakes fault," Harry muttered, reading to get angry again.

"No it wasn't Harry," Seamus began before Hermione took over.

"It was no one's fault Harry, can't you get that into you're head.  It was some fluke, something wrong with what we did or how we did it or the ingredients or, or something.  The potion didn't work for either of us.  It didn't work, ok."

"Look," he began, turning to her, only to be checked by the tears threatening to fall, "oh 'Mione," he stammered, "I'm sorry love, I'll be good."

"Oh Harry," she flung herself on him, burying her head into his shoulder.  As he tried to soothe her, stroking her back uncertainly he turned to glare at Malfoy, who returned the look in full force.  He was determined to let Malfoy know he would pay for making Hermione cry.

Unable to do anything more threatening, Harry stuck his tongue out at his enemy, somehow wanting to giggle as much as he really meant it to be an unpleasant gesture.  Malfoy returned the favour and upped it one, giving Harry the finger.  Now it was Harry'' turn and returning the finger was about to up the stakes again when he was interrupted.

"No," Remus' angry tone was laced with a weary concern which enough to make Snape half turn and sink back onto his pillows.  He turned to see the werewolf shaking his head at him.  "Behave Harry.  Sleep."

The visitors took their cue and all six moved away from the beds.  With a quick flick of his wand Snape erected a curtain between the two boys.

They took their leave with promises to visit again soon and then the infirmary was empty.

***

Standing at the door to the infirmary Pansy and Hermione took one last look at the two boys lying in bed with frowns pasted onto their faces.

"I don't care what Snape said, I really thought they'd remember," Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Me too.  It would have been perfect, you know, enemies reconciled by memories of the past and all that."

"Yes."

"They made cute kids though, didn't they."

"Oh yes."

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Well, what did you think?

Review responses:

**Cassa-Andra**: glad you liked it.  And oops on the long wait.

**Hannah**: aw thanks *blushing* well on of your curiosities has been answered anyway, wait and see for the rest!

**Megs5**: glad you're enjoying it.  Got a 2.1 in my degree so am **so** happy!  Jumping up and down happy.

**Esaure**: thought Sev+Re+bedroom would get some people's minds racing – mine too if I'm honest but no matter how much I strech it I can't see Sev/Re alone time as relevant to the story.  Darn it!!

**Cliffe**: *grins stupidly* I'm on your favourites list.  Thanks!  And what are you doing up at 4.05am?  Can't be uni deadline so I'm lost for an explanaion.  Glad you thought Snape was in character, though I agree with you on the how that works thing.  And for the record Harry would never hit Draco…that's what Hermione's there for!

**Jaded*Secrets**: um…not actually too sure, no definitive plans past chapter twenty, which is probably gonna be a mistake!  Did you check my favourite stories?  If not read Unthinkable Thoughts, can not plug it enough, tis so great.

**momma-dar**:  oops *sheepish grin*.  Do I say too much if I tell you to keep waiting, it could happen.  On a side note I am still working on a non slash one where they're friends, but guessing that's not what you meant.

**Jade Maxwell**: that's what I was thinking, also it could explain a lot.  Little sis suddenly no longer needs her protection and all that.  Hope this chapter did not disappoint!  And thanks for another long review – love them!

**Slice**: yeah, Sev and Re are all popular!

**wintermoon2**: hey, yeah, the background info was kinda necessary but also there to be mean! *evil laugh*  Tell you what, little deal, as much as I loved The Showers, you update Blast From The Past and I'll update this.  And yes I'm aware you've written more and updated more recently that me put I'm gonna try this anyway J

Also thanks to Baby Sphinx, anrui1, MP4, ShaeLynn, TigerBlak, Silver15, Pam Briggs, PeachDancer82 and Ice Lupus

Appeal type thingy 

Right, question for all you out there.  This is totally unrelated to this fic apart from the fact that the fic it is related to is bugging me and I've been writing it out some so I can focus on this one.  Anyway, question is, can Ron successfully convince Harry to stop dating Draco and be (a) accepted by Harry as friend still and (b) accepted by readers as good character.  This has been really bugging me cus I need someone to convince Harry to split and it can't be Ginny or Hermione and I don't really want it to be an original character if I can help it.  This is really bugging me so suggestions/comments would be appreciated as I personally can not like a Ron who splits them up.  HELP!


	16. Same Old Brand New You

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Once again overwhelmed by the reviews – thank you so much – responses at end.

Seemed to have confused a few people with my little appeal of last time – sorry!  The situation proposed was **not** for this story but for another one I was being distracted by.  Which, incidentally, leads me to ask if anyone would be kind enough to volunteer to read the first chapter and tell me if it works.  If you will, either e-mail me (address on profile) or review and leave your e-mail address and I'll send you the chapter.

Anyway, what you really want is chapter sixteen so without further delay…

Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen: Same Old Brand New You 

Things returned to normal quickly.  Too quickly.  Both boys were out of the infirmary before nightfall and once settled into their respective common rooms began sounding off about the other in a manner which had not been seen since their fifth year.  Harry, chaffing under Remus' admonishment and Hermione's tears, had been holding court for twenty minutes without saying anything reasonable, fuelled by Ron's enthusiastic nodding and mutterings.

"…I mean where does he get off, just lying there, smug as smug can be, smirking, so fucking pleased with himself…"

"Harry!" Finally Hermione was able to interrupt; "there is no need for profanities."

"Sorry 'Mione," he had the grace to flush, looking away before continuing in his rant, not noticing as Seamus pulled Hermione to one side.

"'Mione what's happening?  He hasn't let Malfoy get to him this much in years."

"I know, I keep thinking the same thin, then I wonder if maybe it's just harder to hear this time after seeing them as kids, so cute and friendly and…"

"Together."

"Yeah," she smiled softly, remembering how protective Draco had been of Harry, like everyone else she knew.

"One more thing 'Mione," Seamus smiled at his friend who had been thrown for such a loop by recent events, "he's not five anymore."

"I know…" she began indignantly.

"I think sometimes you forget.  You've always mothered him, he brings that out in people, but now you've seen him like that it makes you feel it more and we can't risk him sensing something is off."

"I know," she agreed more calmly this time, "I saw it in Remus' face, whenever Harry exposed his vulnerability."

"And that's another thing," Seamus' face had a look of pure joy on it now, "what about Snape and Remus.  That has got to worth an absolute fortune."

"Seamus," she tried to reproach him but could not help the grin that spread across her face, "and they've been together for like twenty years."

"I know!  It's scary, you know, it almost humanises him.  Did you see how he kept getting embarrassed."

"It was sweet," at Seamus' horrified expression she laughed, "well it was!"

"So Snape's sweet now?"

"Maybe!"

Seamus looked truly disturbed now so she took pity on him and changed the subject, turning back to Harry, who had finally ceased his ranting and was watching her and Seamus with interest.

"That reminds me Harry, what was Remus talking about, about his pack."

Too her utter amazement Harry flushed slightly with what she took to be a pleased embarrassment as he answered.  "The wolf sees certain people as, well, his.  His pack.  That's why Sirius, my father and Pettigrew were able to be with him at the full moon.  Remus took them as friends, Moony as part of the pack and he still recognised them in their animagus form.  It's really quite a big thing, its only those who he really cares for that he takes as part of the pack."

"So who makes up the pack?  Is there a set number of places, roles or what?" Hermione had gone into student mode, partly through genuine interest, partly as a way of keeping Harry's mind off Malfoy.

"I don't know really.  I guess I take the role of cub, my father and Pettigrew were equals…and there's the role of mate.  It's like the most important role.  The mate is the only one who can control the wolf, he is the equal.  The wolf will defer to him to keep him happy and visa versa.  They mate for life so it's important they chose carefully, someone who compliments them in every way."

"The wolf chooses the mate?"

"Kind of, he chooses from those in the human's life, and kinda sense the right person.  I didn't really ask for too much detail."

"Oh," something occurred to her, "you said 'he'.  You know who Remus' mate is?"

"Well, I think…I mean it's obvious," at this she exchanged looks with Seamus, "the way they are together, everything…and it's so perfect too, one day we'll be a proper family."

"Harry," Hermione was worried now; "who do you think it is?"

"Sirius of course." The simplicity with which he said it, and the obvious pleasure he took in the idea cut through her and she was all set to say something, anything, but once again Seamus caught her eye and shook his head.  Harry stood up, yawning slightly; "well I'm turning in."

"Good idea, after everything that's happened you need some shut-eye."

As the common room emptied Hermione smiled in soft self-reproach.  She had never been able to hold back that instinct to protect Harry and now it was kicking in tenfold.

***

The situation was not that different in the Slytherin common room.

Draco, not surprisingly stung by Harry's for once unprovoked aggression, was all too ready to indulge in overt anger the like of which he had not allowed himself, or been allowed, since fifth year.

"…so I'm lying there, still out of it, and suddenly he's in my face, accusing me of sabotage.  Do I look like a bloody Gryfindork?  Credit me with some intelligence, I mean if I'd done something I would not have let myself get hit too.  And I was across the room.  Stupid Potter.  Just wait until lessons tomorrow, I'll show him just what happens when I try to hurt him…"

Finally Pansy snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Draco," she yelled, startling them all.  "Yes, he was out of line but really have some thought for other people.  Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"Oh love, I'm sorry, look I'm alright," he stood up and hurried over to her.  Unfortunately he stood too quickly and keeled over into Blaise.  "Ooh shit," he moaned, holding his head.

"Draco," Pansy was at his side in an instant.  "Get Snape," she shouted at the others, who stared at her blankly, "Blaise!"

"Got it," he ran out the door, returning seconds later with Snape.

He hurried to his Godson's side, betraying himself once more.  It was, he decided, not really that big a deal.  He would just write the whole weekend off as an accident of emotion.

"Draco, can you here me?"

"Ugh my head feels like it's been used as a bludger," he winced as Snape hovered over him.  "What happened?"

"You collapsed apparently," Snape drawled with a flippantness which did not deceive the other seventh years, unaware as they were that he could be trusted.  "I think you should go to bed now."

"I'm not a bloody child Sev," he muttered resentfully.

"The show some maturity and go to bed."

"Fine," Draco struggled to his feet, his fellow Slytherins hovering at the periphery nervously.  Leaning on his Godfather reluctantly he allowed the older man to support him as he went towards the seventh year dorm.  Snape conjured up a fifth bed, transfiguring it from a spare chair and made his Godson lie down.

"Sleep," he ordered before sweeping out of the room.

The other seventh years flooded into the room once Snape had left, Pansy taking up her position at his side.

They sat in silence for several minutes, minds racing.  Draco knew that, somehow, his friends had discovered the truth about Snape, a truth he should have told them himself.  Pansy was busy wondering what side effect of the potion had caused this collapse, resolving to get Snape to give her a list of things to look out for in the next few days.  Blaise for his part was wondering at the change in Snape, surely it couldn't last.  The others were indulging in some full on confusion –what had they missed?

Finally Draco spoke.

"I'm guessing Blaise and Pansy already know some of this, but I need to tell the rest of you about what happened this summer."

"Not now, Draco," Pansy fussed, stroking his hair before getting a warning glance from Blaise which clearly said 'he's not five anymore.'

"I'm not dying Pansy love," he smiled at her, "it's not fair to Sev if I don't tell them."

"Fine, but don't overdo it," she warned as the others settled on Blaise's bed, which was closest to Draco's.

"For God's sake," he muttered before continuing in a normal voice, "Iturnedmyfatherintotheministry," he blurted out all at once, causing outcry.

"You did what?" Millicent shrieked, while several 'Bloody hell's!' could be heard.

"Draco, what happened," Delilah's voice showed her concern for her friend.

"I took his wand, placed him in a simple body bind.  I the shock helped.  I called Dumbledore and he bought the ministry over.  And Sev.  Mother…mother supported me, we judged her correctly, thank God, or I would not have stood a chance."

"So you decided Snape was OK just because Dumbledore bought him."

"Pretty much," he flushed at how naïve that made him sound.  "But Dumbledore told me, afterwards, said it was OK, that Sev was OK.  And we talked."

"Well it's a relief, I won't pretend otherwise," Delilah smiled at her friend, "but how did Blaise and Pansy find out if you didn't tell them?"

"Good question.  Guys?"

"Um…well, the thing is…"

"What she means is…we kinda…"

"Hermione told us."

"Granger?"

"Uh-huh."

"The Gryffindor brainbox just decided to tell the evil Slytherins that Snape was on Dumbledore's side?" his scepticism radiated through his words, but there was an underlying tinge of something akin to hurt that Pansy couldn't ignore.

"You and Potter collapsed at the same time," Blaise explained in a matter of fact voice, "Granger wanted to get Snape and we were naturally…uncertain about informing a Death Eater that the Boy Who Lived was currently vulnerable.  So naturally we objected and we kinda ended up telling them that he was a Death Eater, at which point Granger just looked at us and said they knew.  Then we…accidentally told them we were exactly pro-Voldemort and they told us Snape was a spy since, well, forever."  As he finished Blaise suddenly realised that his relationship with Lupin fit a lot better into the situation when you looked at it that way.

"You told the Gryffindor's everything," Draco was angry now, "what were you thinking?"

"Well I was somewhat preoccupied by your being a…unconscious," Pansy shouted back.

"After all we've done you just let them in like that.  We don't even totally trust the lower end of Slytherin, there is no level on which we can trust the rest of the houses."

"Granger and Finnigan are part of Potter's inner circle, Granger's been his best friend for seven years," Blaise protested.

"Just like James Potter trusted Sirius Black?"

"Ah, about that," Blaise looked at Pansy, who nodded in confirmation.  "You know that Wormtail guy?"

"Creep with the silver hand?"

"That's the one.  Well his real name is Peter Pettigrew."

"What?"

"Black was innocent.  They knew there was a spy and figured it would be either Black or Lupin, Pettigrew being seen as too weak and harmless to pose a threat.  Potter trusted Black without reservation and chose him as secret keeper…"

"We know this bit," Edith interrupted impatiently but the others cried her down.

"Anyway, Black apparently felt he was too obvious a choice for secret keeper and convinced Potter to change, to use Pettigrew as a bluff, a decoy."

"Only little Peter was already a traitor and went off to Voldemort to hand them over," Pansy took up the story, "when Harry didn't die and Black realised what had happened he went after Pettigrew.  When he corned him Pettigrew made it seem like Black was the traitor, blew up the street and transformed into his animagus form, a rat."

"Hence 'Wormtail.'" Blaise finished.

They had effectively stunned their housemates who were sitting their incredulous.  They exchanged nervous looks, wondering if they had said too much, betrayed something they shouldn't have.

"And the Gryffindor's just told you all of this?" Draco asked sceptically but before they could answer Delilah had a different question.

"Why not Lupin?"

"What?"

"Why not Professor Lupin.  Did they not even consider using him.  When we were…researching I found some things about him.  He was the quietest of the four, even more so that Pettigrew, but he was also kind of the centre of the group, holding them together.  Potter and Black were the wilder ones, show-offs, competitive, antagonistic.  Lupin was more serious, more studious.  He was part of the group, but he was the grown up.  There was never anything to suggest that they would distrust him, quite the opposite.  He was described as being especially close to Lily Evans."

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Old diaries of my Aunt's.  She was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Potter and co."

"How many years did they cover?"

"I only found the ones for her first four years at school."

"Well that explains a lot," he muttered to Pansy, "things changed," he continued in a louder voice, "they discovered Lupin was…a werewolf after the diaries finished."

"And they cut him out because of that?  I thought Gryffindorks were loyal to a fault," Draco muttered.

"We don't know what happened, not all of it," Blaise lied quickly, "maybe they just grew apart."

"Hum," Draco grunted before remembering his previous question, "they just told you this?"

"Draco go to sleep," Pansy cut him off quickly and he assented, but not before giving her a look which clearly said 'we aren't finished.'

***

So things returned to normal.

Only more so.

For reasons which appeared completely unfathomable to all concerned the rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was resurrected.  Something which had, through a combination of maturity and preoccupation with other matters and a reluctance of the two combatants to have any prolonged connection after the disturbing conversation they had had during their fifth year, died down of late.  Yes, they still had more physical, violent fights such as that at the start of their seventh year but the release these provided had resulted in a reduction in the more constant attentions which had characterised their interaction in their first four years of school.  Those years which had seen each stand as the main focal point of the other's attention were returning to Hogwarts, and returning with interest.

Draco Malfoy was once again the centre of Harry Potter's world, that pivot around which everything else revolved.  Dramatic?  Yes, but oh so true.

In the morning Harry would come down to breakfast for it's very start and as he entered the hall would automatically look over at the Slytherin table, and if Draco was there he would sit and eat, shooting glares at the other boy intermittently, distracted to the point of often ignoring his friends as they talked to him.  And while this was bad, his reaction if Draco wasn't already at breakfast was worse.  If the Slytherin was not in his usual seat Harry would watch the door to the hall like a hawk, eating only because it was an automatic reaction, answering his friends only when a physical prompt to do so occurred.  Then, when Draco finally appeared he would follow his entrance, watch as he took his seat before taking up his other breakfast pastime of exchanging glares.

Things had reached the point where, upon hearing Hermione Granger tell Briony Jasper in a voice laced with frustration that she was beginning to think that Harry only went to lessons because Malfoy was there, Pansy Parkinson had to admit that the same rang true for Draco.

For this was not totally one sided.

Just as Draco Malfoy was the centre for Harry Potter, so the reverse was true.  Smarting over the unjust accusations thrown his way in the infirmary Draco was pleased to find the old antagonism was back in full force.  Returning to the school at large on the Monday morning Draco had swept into the hall, eyes seeking out Harry's only to find the Boy Who Lived watching his entrance, glaring.  Outwardly Draco glared, inwardly he smirked.  He still had it.  For some inexplicable reason he had decided that Potter needed that first contact, needed to be there, glaring.  So he tried to get there first, varying his time of entrance to the great hall, ensuring that he was flanked by at least one person either side.  If Potter had to meet his gaze then he won the first point, should his gaze turn to meet Potter's then he had first blood.

The new found intensity which characterised their interactions lasted throughout the day.  The teachers were fast coming to regret their cunning plan of paring Gryffindor with Slytherin across the seventh year timetable.  While neither boy actively disrupted the class, both were ready and willing to take advantage of any opportunity that arose.  Any wrong answer would be met with snickers and snide comments, any points gained or lost would prompt a reaction.

Their new found antagonism quickly spread throughout their yearmates.  The Monday after the accident the majority of the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years stood back in amazement as they saw that the old rivalry was back, and as childish as ever.  Some were quick to support their housemate's antagonism, others required a more active prompting, one which was quickly given as Harry and Draco drew the battle lines to ensure that any hope of positive Gryffindor/Slytherin interaction was dashed.

***

Amidst all this antagonism Hermione Granger was feeling quite smug that she alone had managed to make friends with a Slytherin, that she had risen above this petty rivalry and managed to see beyond it.

As such she got a nasty shock when Harry, about two weeks after what had become known simply as 'The Incident', had come up to her and asked if she and Pansy Parkinson had called some sort of truce.

A truce!

She had started to feel resentful, had almost retorted before she stopped, suddenly speechless.  Harry was not dense, nor was he as oblivious as people often thought.  He was innocent about some things, idealistic about others, allowed himself to obsess about silly things – as evidenced recently! – but he was also very observant sometimes.  And it was with no small sense of shame that Hermione was thus pulled up.

A truce.

She had been ready to insist that Pansy was her friend, that she had reached that stage where she could rise above petty house rivalries and find friends where she wanted, only she had suddenly realised that whatever their relationship might be now, it certainly was not a friendship.

She made a point of saying 'good morning' to her when they first met, had talked to her once or twice just before or just after class, and they worked civilly when paired up, but she never sought Pansy out for a chat, never smiled with her, laughed with her.  She had offered friendship to the girl, something which she had seen meant a lot and had proved false at the first test.  She had congratulated herself on being so…Gryffindor.

And suddenly she felt very, very ashamed.

"A truce?  Well kind of," she finally answered a very confused Harry, before dashing off to think.

***

An hour later and Hermione was sitting by the lake, warming spell making her unmindful of the cold as her brain worked furiously on, for once, something more important than school.  She had, she decided, like what she had seen of Pansy during The Incident.  The other girl had seamed capable, open, caring and intelligent, someone, in short, that Hermione would like to know better.  In fact, she mused, the same could be said for Blaise, but one thing at a time.  She liked Pansy, she wanted to be friends with her, so why was it so different.

"Ugh," she cried out loud, dropping her head to her knees in frustration.

"Hermione," another voice cut across her frustration and as she looked up into the face of the speaker she suddenly realised that maybe here was someone who could help.  "Are you alright."

"Remus, oh I'm actually glad it's you…I hadn't thought about it before but maybe you could help…I mean…rather I was wondering…"

"Hermione, slow down," the werewolf laughed, settling down on the grass, casting his own warming spell before pulling up his knees to mimic her position, "what is wrong."

"It's just…how do you make friends with a Slytherin?"

Suppressing the urge to laugh upon seeing how seriously she took this, he answered he seriously.  "I think, Hermione, the first thing you need to do is don't make friends with a Slytherin.  You make friends with people, not labels."

"I…I…" she flushed as he continued speaking.

"When I made friends with Sev I didn't think 'oh lets make friends with a token Slytherin, look how liberal that makes me.'  I wanted to be his friend because I liked him.  He was clever and funny and so very different to James and Sirius…" and Peter "…it was easier then, I suppose, but…it's hard to explain."

"I think I understand," Hermione looked up at him eagerly, "it's like in the muggle world, you don't make friends with someone who's gay or black just because they will complete your social circle or make you seem open minded, you make friends with the person and the other stuff come with them."

"You understand the theory well enough as always Hermione, but sometimes its not so easy when it comes to the practical.  You have to want to be friends with the person, irrespective of the house.  That this person is a Slytherin is just another layer, like your being female or my being gay."

He smiled at her as he saw that much admired brain working.

"I want to be her friend, but it's like there is this big barrier between us."

"There is," he smiled at her, "it's in your head, mostly, and in your friend's heads.  Pansy, it is Pansy right?  Well Pansy will understand that, but she will also recognise if you are trying to be friends with a Slytherin rather than with her.  You have to be clear in your intentions.  And not let Harry or Ron interfere."

Hermione smiled.  It was one thing knowing it, another to have it spoken.  It was, she decided, a similar situation to that she faced when she wanted to spend more time with Lavender, Parvati, Briony and Jess.  She had to approach Pansy like she had approached them.  It would be awkward but it was no different.

"Thanks Remus, I needed someone to tell me that."

"Glad I could help," he began to stand up when something else struck Hermione.

"No, wait," she reached out to him and he sat back down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Harry.  I think there's something you should know, only I'm not sure…I…it's kind of awkward."

"Hermione I'm not going to be angry with you, I promise."

"It's just that, well, I'm sure it's not too important or anything, I just thought you should know…HarrythinksSiriusisyourmate," she finally blurted out, going bright red and looking at the grass as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Harry what…he…oh," Remus finally translated the blurt.  "Whatever made him think that?"

"I didn't ask, well I couldn't really, but I was asking about what you meant by him being part of your pack and he was saying how he was like a cub, and his father and Pettigrew had been equals and Sirius was the mate.  And, oh Remus, he seamed all happy about it, like he'd got this perfect little family all planned out.  I think he needs to know, at least know that Sirius isn't your mate I mean."

"Shit," Remus breathed, "did anyone say anything when he said that?"

"No, now that I think about it he always talks of 'Sirius and Remus', especially when he's talking about the future."

"Sev is going to kill me," Remus muttered.  He really couldn't stand another round of Severus/Sirius jealously and one-upmanship.  At the same time he also knew that his relationship with Harry required him to correct the boy.  Finally he settled his gaze on Hermione's anxious, upset face, clearly worried she had said the wrong thing.  "Thank you Hermione.  You did the right thing."

"I haven't caused problems have I?"

"No, actually it's not the first time that people have made that mistake.  It is somewhat frustrating.  Sometimes you just can't have a close friend without people jumping to totally the wrong conclusion."  Suddenly he seemed to recollect that it was a student he was talking to, "anyway, it's just another one of those fun things that makes life entertaining."

"Indeed," she smiled as he stood up, brushed the grass off himself and headed back towards the castle.  Alone again with her thoughts Hermione, like many people who knew her, decided that sometimes she thought too much.  Just do it, she told herself, consequences be damned.

So she did.

***

The next day she entered the Transfiguration classroom and, feeling slightly queasy with nerves, approached Pansy's desk.

"Can I sit here," she asked cringing at the note of insecurity in her voice.

Pansy studied her for a moment before smiling and nodding her assent.

Realising they had a few minutes before McGonnagol entered Hermione began to speak.  "I'm sorry," she offered bluntly, "I said I wanted to be your friend and I do.  Can we be friends?"

"Yes," Pansy could not get any further because McGonnagol entered and the lesson began.

***

From the back of the classroom Blaise Zabini smiled softly to himself.

He had seen and heard Hermione Granger's overtures to his friend during The Incident with no small amount of scepticism and had been both saddened and annoyed to find himself proved correct.

He had also seen the disappointment Pansy was feeling, as much as the girl tried to conceal it.  They all admired Granger, there were few in the school who didn't, and Pansy had been unable to avoid feeling pleased and flattered that a girl well known in her own right as well as in her position in Potter's inner circle should want to be friends.  He was also aware that Pansy, as well as a few other Slytherins, felt their isolation from the rest of the school more keenly than most, whether from a natural desire to be sociable or because they had family who entered other houses or simply because it showed that prejudices would remain.  As such she had welcomed what Granger offered on so many levels and he had been hurt for her when it was taken away.

Now though it seemed that Granger was trying.  Trying to do what he did not know, but the girl's eyes could not lie, and they showed a genuineness that made him forgive her a little.

Blaise was shaken out of his reverie when a balled up piece of parchment bounced off his head and onto his desk.  He looked up to see brown eyes laughing at him and he threw the paper back at Seamus, hitting him on the nose.  'Score!' he mouthed in triumph as the lesson began in earnest.

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Wow that was longer than planned.  Kind of got carried away with the talk in the common room thing.

Well, what did you think?

Review responses:

**Castalia**: aw I'm sorry.  Hope this chapter didn't add to your anguish J  Glad you like the Draco musing on Harry bit – I am unashamedly fond of that one.

**Scorn-Silverstar**: thanks for your POV, not really right for this but maybe useful for something else.

**Megs5**: thanks!  Methinks they are a tad childish a times J

**Yasmine1**: um…good point about stubborn Harry.  Thanks for responding.

**Ms. Talon**: oops, won't be finished for a while I'm afraid.  My boys have a way to go I'm afraid.

**lady shinigami2**: thankyou so much – big head alert!  Interesting idea, was very tempted to go with it but think you'll love my original plan.  I hope so, anyway *nervous grin*

**Esaure**: good plan but he has to break up with Draco I'm afraid, so doesn't stand.  Would you be interested in reading through the first chapter as mentioned at start of post?  Just a thought.

**Death-resurrected**: evil laugh!

**Alex Destine**: aw thanks J

**The Shadow Bandit**: wow long review.  Love them.  You're making me blush.  Yeah I dislike too much O/C as well which is why I was wary of that one.  Your Ron comments helped loads.  Thanks.

**MOONBAY**: five months?!  Wow long time no computer.  Glad you found me again.  So what did you think of this chapter?

**Baby Sphinx**: thankyou so much darling, you really helped me with my Ron problem.  Would you be up for a spot of reading as mentioned above?  No pressure.

**Wintermoon**: yeay, want update now!  Friendlier, no, juvenile yes.

**Dragenphly**: hadn't thought of Cho…hum *ponders* quick question – is she in the year above Harry?  I think she is, but not sure.  Maybe Seamus, good idea.  Thanks.

**the crazy ladies**: *chokes* I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  Here's a glimpse of happiness – chapter twenty (ish) for **big** smiles!

**Voltor**: amusing, yes.  The idea made me smile.

**ShaeLynn**: ah thanks!  Actually meant to go back and make it perfect replica but forgot, but effect was there!  Thanks for reassurance re Ron.  Not confusing, encouraging.

**TigerBlak**: ah thanks.  Re appeal – very flattering *blush* and helpful.  Thanks.

**Cassa-Andra**: yeah it was well short, but this one was longer!  Thanks for praise.

**Redmeadow**: oops confused people.  Appeal re different story.  Soz for confusion.

**Slice**: no one's read it…yet!  Glad you liked.

**Jade Maxwell**: aw disappoint at short review.  Only teasing!  Glad you liked again.

Also thanks to Fearless Kitty, Melissa, TheTrueSilver, Moonfairy2000, Sapphire, Hyakuhei, Last Hope and Cassie

Bye for now


	17. Moving The Story On

**DISCLAIMER**: nothing is mine.** **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: long time and all that!  So sorry everyone.  I could give some bilge about RL being so hard but in truth I just haven't had time to sit down and really go for it.  Plus the fact that I've had so many story ideas running around in my head that they're all getting confused.  I've finally let go of some of them (that I've actually written out a bit) and cannibalised them for this story (Sev/Re/Harry confusion and show down for one) and _Deal_ (which will be updated soon if anyone's interested) and for another two stories I've allowed to wonder around my head.

Anyway, I should be back on track now.

And before we start I have to share this with everyone – I've met Anthony Stewart Head and Iyari Limon!  Went to convention thing last weekend and they were there, along with Neville, Seamus, the Weasley twins and Tom Riddle from the Harry Potter films.  It was so great and Christian Coulson (TR) is **so** gorgeous in real life.  Very sexy and very friendly.  Spent the whole weekend going "oh my God can't believe I just met/talked to/drooled over…"

Anyway…review responses are at the end and they include a few plot hints for those who like that sort of thing.  Did you notice – over 200 now! *dances around.*

On with chapter seventeen.

Chapter 17: Moving The Story On 

There are many different types of friendships.  As a child starting first school you form friendships easily, they are ever changing, fluctuating with daily impulses.  As you grow older, moving up to high school, friendships have a more solid foundation, growing gradually from a mutual sympathy of feeling, or interest.  Then, when you grow even older, starting university, your friendships are once again formed impulsively.  Everyone is in the same boat, looking for friendship, grasping it eagerly when offered.  That is the norm.  Of course, even the most carefully formed friendships are subject to change, through arguments or the passing of time, leaving the way for new people to enter.

And then there are those friendships which none expect, which are formed after a shared experience, for example fighting a troll in a girls bathroom can, it has been seen, serve as the catalyst for a long lasting friendship.

And then there are those friendships which no one expects, friendships which can upset the balance of things, not only within existing friendships but, in some cases, the larger environment.

The friendship Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson were forming was of this latter kind.

At first its development hardly registered but it soon became clear to even the most dense of people that a Slytherin and Gryffindor were doing the unthinkable.

And no one knew quite how to react.

There was virtual civil war within the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins and the rest of the school was watching from minimum safe distance.

The cracks within the Gryffindor Ten were becoming cavernous, with Harry persisting in his obsessive hatred of Draco Malfoy on one side and Hermione determinedly befriending Pansy Parkinson on the other.  Harry was aided and abetted by an enthusiastic Ron, who had been disturbed and frustrated by the previous state of affairs, revelling in the fights but frustrated by the periods of calm which followed them.  Hermione was backed principally by Seamus, Neville and Jessica, while Dean, Lavender and Jess tried desperately to hold the group together, leaning rather more towards Hermione's side of things and unwilling to listen to Ron and Harry's rants against evil, manipulative Slytherins.

The situation in Slytherin was more complicated, and not as obvious in the school as a whole, for while the affairs of the Gryffindors were thrust in everyone's faces with a careless enthusiasm, no one cared what internal squabbles happened behind the Slytherin portrait, nor did they give that house enough credit for human opinions and feelings.  Pansy had made it quite clear that she would not be ruled by Draco in this, and he accepted it all with a disappointed and hurt air which hung more heavily than any angry words would have done.  Despite the steadfast support of Blaise, she was pretty much alone whenever the subject of Hermione arose, for even if her housemates could see why she wanted friends from another house they could not understand how or why this friendship arose.  That Pansy was happier than she had been in quite a while was easy to see, and for that reason they let her get on with it, but Draco steadfastly opposed the friendship in his own way, keeping up his war with Potter and sneering at the world.  But Pansy didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her, and she would do what she always did: what she wanted.

So it was becoming an almost common, though still somewhat sensational experience to see Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson spending their evenings in the library or outside by the lake or, on one very memorable evening, flying together.

And standing at the window of his quarters, as he felt the arms of his mate surround him, Remus leaned back into the embrace and smiled, glad that Hermione had managed to break out from her friends and be her own person.

"You're watching them again," Severus finally spoke, drawing Remus' attention back to him.

"It's nice to see," he commented absently.

"But you wish it was someone else," Snape smiled knowingly, "Harry and Draco, maybe."

"Or us," Remus turned and kissed him quickly before pulling him over to the sofa.  "We have a small problem, or rather I do."

"Then we do," Snape stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione told me that Harry is under the impression…formed totally on his own…but somehow he has come to the conclusion, or the assumption…what I mean is he thinks that…"

"Black is your mate," Snape snarled, spitting out the words.  "Well that's bloody typical, Happy fucking families I guess.  The werewolf and the convict, what a happily ever after."

"Actually I've always preferred the one about the werewolf and the potions professor," Remus soothed, reaching out to his mate, "it has that forever feeling about it."

"Sod off," Severus grumbled, leaning in to him anyway, "and you're the only one who thinks so.  Everyone else is thinking the same thing.  Why are they together?"

"Well I'm the only one that matters," Remus smiled, kissing him again.  "Anyway," he smiled, snuggling into his mate, "I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Do tell," he tried to appear disinterested.

"Hermione Granger."

"What!" now he was interested and rather appalled.

"Werewolves have rather good hearing, you know," he remarked conversationally, "and I just happened to hear her opinions on the subject."  Snape just raised an eyebrow.  "You were doing your usual evil git routine and Seamus leaned over to Hermione saying, 'you think that he's sweet?'  And she nodded and said 'I think **_they_** are.'  A rousing endorsement I think," he grinned, waiting for the explosion.

Five, four, three, two…

"What!"

There it was.

"Granger thinks I'm sweet.  Sweet!  A Gryffindor thinks I'm sweet.  At least in her first year I knew any muttering involving me and the wonder kids was simply a 'look how evil he is today, lets set him alight again' kind of talk.  Sweet."

"I know love, terrible, let me make it better…" Remus grinned and suddenly Severus didn't care what Hermione Granger thought of him.

***

It was four weeks since Hermione had talked to Remus by the lake and November was in full swing.

The same impasse existed, however, and while the adults knew that this would not, could not go on forever the children caught in the cold (and sometimes not so cold) war knew no such thing, had no such hope.

And as such Hermione was in the library and Pansy like Ron and Harry before her were learning that when Hermione went to the library you followed and waited to be allowed to leave.

What Ron and Harry had failed to grasp about Hermione's propensity to turn to the library in times of trouble was that it was not only an action pursued in hope of a solution, more it was a source of comfort.  During her first weeks at Hogwarts, when she was ignored or even deliberately shunned by those around her, the library had been her refuge, her sanctuary.  The books she loved had not only opened up new worlds for her, they had also made her real world more bearable.  And it was only natural to her that she showed great loyalty never forgetting the comfort offered by merely being in the library.

And so it was today.

Pansy and Hermione were sitting together, surrounded by numerous books on personal spells and friendship spells in a vain attempt to discover the spell Narcissa had let slip about, maybe find out hat had gone wrong.  But for once Hermione was not totally immersed in her project, feeling its futility and also using the time to get to know her new friend, periods of research intermingling with general conversation and confidences.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Hermione slammed the book shut in exasperation, "I'm seventeen, I've read enough magazines to know that my biggest problem should be whether or not I am ready to have sex with my boyfriend."

"And are you?" Pansy grinned, shutting her own book in relief.

"Pansy!" she half shouted, going red.

"Oh come on, give me an insight into the Gryffindor mating rituals," Pansy teased.

"I'm sure they're not that different to Slytherin ones."

"Oh come now 'Mione, surely you know that Gryffindors are hearts and flowers, Hufflepuffs love and innocence and Slytherins decadence and depravity."

"And Ravenclaws?" Hermione inquired in the same sarcastic, playful tone.

"No one knows," Pansy laughed.  "No seriously, you know my indiscretions, share time."

"There's nothing to say, honestly.  Every time I think we're ready we fight, or something life and deathy happens and it seems really rather irrelevant."

"Sex is never irrelevant dear," Pansy laughed and Hermione smiled back at her, once again enjoying the difference between her relationship with Pansy and that with the other Gryffindor girls.

Because despite the sarcasm they never did talk about things like that, not specifically.  There was gossip, second hand tales about people from other houses but this was different, because in the end the house differences were there.  A bunch of teenagers locked up together in a castle for nine months of the year.  It didn't take a genius to figure out that sex would be an issue, would be something that…arose amongst the students.  But Gryffindors didn't talk about it.  Slytherins, it would seem, did.

Pansy's mind had returned to the other matter at hand, sensing that Hermione wasn't as comfortable with this kind of conversation as her other friends were.  Oh Hermione would joke about it, tease her about her own dalliances, share gossipy stories about the things she had seen on her rounds – what _was _the attrition with cold, uncomfortable classrooms anyway? – but talking about Ron never really worked…she assumed it had something to do with his unrelenting hostility to her housemates.

"'Mione, I was thinking, or rather Blaise and I were thinking, you're not getting much out of Professor Lupin, but have you considered talking to Sirius Black.  I mean he was at school with Narcissa and must have know _something_.  Plus he's the closest thing Potter has to a parent, by all accounts, so surely he should be told what happened."

"I assumed Remus would have said something, but actually knowing Sirius if he had he would have come over here to check Harry was ok.  And…well…the thing is… what I mean is…well it's rather…"

"Spit it out love."

"Sirius sees things very black and white.  I mean he has kept up a steadfast hatred of Snape for all these years yet he knew he was Remus' mate."

"You mean he wouldn't like the Draco aspect?"

"No I mean he might pitch a fit when we turn up wanting answers," Hermione replied apologetically.

Pansy could not help the slight thrill at the automatic 'we', though Hermione had given her plenty of proofs of friendship in the last month.

"Sirius is, well, dark," Hermione continued, "far ore so than Harry will admit, I think.  He would have happily killed Pettigrew in front of three thirteen years, though so would Remus so…But in so many things he does and says, there is no room for shades of grey in his world as far as others are concerned, yet his own morality is not exactly that of the masses.  There is a certain gap between what he says and what he does, for one thing, and ultimately, despite everything he knows, everything he's lived through, he still thinks that Slytherins are bad and Gryffindors are good and never the twain shall meet."

"Well surely if you talked to him on your own…" Pansy began

"Nope, we're in this one together," Hermione smiled.  "I can't deny that it would be nice to feel like we were doing something…"

"So?"

"Lets do it," Hermione grabbed a quill and wrote a quick note, showing it to Pansy.  "How's that?"

Padfoot 

_Can we see you?_

_Hermione_

"It's a bit brief isn't it?"

"Yeah but anything longer risks giving too much away, I mean he is in hiding and all."

"So this is what it's like in your world then, communicating with criminals, secret notes, how Slytherin of you."

"Oh thanks!"

"Well in my world that is a complement!  Shall we post this then?"

"Ok."

Sirius replied promptly, as always, and his reply was both satisfactory and problematic:

_Hermione_

_When are where?_

_Is something up with Pronglet – you've got me worried._

_Padfoot_

Smiling slightly over the nickname for Harry, Hermione replied on the same sheet of paper and sent the owl back.

_Padfoot_

_Don't panic.  Just need to talk._

_Sunday, the cave?_

_Hermione_

The owl returned the same day, indicating the Sirius was already on the move and as Hermione slipped the note to Pansy both knew that, finally, they were doing something and, hopefully, getting somewhere.

_Hermione_

_See you there_

_Padfoot_

END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

Right guys I know this is kinda crappy and it was also meant to be longer but I wanted to get something up, let you know that I'm still alive out here.  There will be a longer chapter next week to make up for things, and it will be next week because I've got three days off then I'm starting a new job on Thursday and have an interview on Friday for another job so I'm using these next few days while I have time.  Anyway, hats enough about me.

So, what did you think?

Reviews responses:

**GoldenSunnyGrl**: wow thank you so much for the praise.  It's amazing, really.  Thank you so much.  And good timing with the discovery, I've finally updated.

**Sailor Book/Water Mistress**: cool name.  Glad you like the story.

**Sly4**: glad you like it, and no fear of me stopping – it's my baby and I'll see it through.  I'm determined!

**GoddessMoonLady**: glad you like it!  I think (hope) you'll like Harry's reaction – if I go with what I have planned then it'll be…explosive!

**angel74**: thanks!

**cRazy-GIrl-3000**: I really don't know, it's almost cliché now – plus _Deal_ goes there so…watch this space.  And I'm so not telling about the spell…yet!

**Sapphire**: aw thanks, here's the update – well delayed – feel bad L

**death-resurrected**: well…I hope so!

**Jes Imagin**: yeah…if I was pushed to explain I would say that the memories of a friend (two if you include 'Cissa) could have evaporated, gotten lost in the conviction that he was alone and unloved.  It maybe morphed into the idea of someone rather than any tangible reality.  And healer Draco…close!

**Alex Destine**: you don't like Ron?  Well you'll like what comes up – a wee bit of Ron bashing I'm afraid.  Actually I'm becoming irritated that I fell into the Ron/Hermione trap – am now leaning towards Hermione/Blaise but don't have the heart to write a break-up.  Darn it!  Ow well, glad you like it anyway.

**Slice**: actually you're scarily close on that one – the repression bit I believe.  They're keeping rather a big secret…oh, a plot hint!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: yeah I liked that – just seemed a typical male bonding thing – especially with no football in Hogwarts.

**Oriana Dumbledore**: I know!  He doesn't like being lied to but, well, our Harry is keeping rather a big secret himself so…he'll let them off.  I actually anguished over this one a bit myself and decided that (a) this time he'll understand because of his own secret and (b) the fifth book didn't happen here!  So I'm happy as Larry!  Plus I'm guessing Hermione isn't really looking that far ahead – she's just trying to keep things going and the secret is better than Harry trying to cope with what she now knows.  Hope this makes my thinking a bit clear – I managed to convince myself anyway!  Glad you like the story.

**pixyfairy120**: glad you like it!

**Sparkler**: I'm not telling you that!  Glad you like it.

**the crazy ladies**: well here more is.  Fear of the guinea pig delayed my creativity.  No seriously…!

**ShaeLynn**: good ol' Hermione eh!  Blaise and Seamus – yeah they'll be friends.

**Baby Sphinx**: heya, going to be really cheeky and use this space to ask if I can send you chapter two.

**Sapphire**: glad you like it, but why does everyone assume they'll remember…?

**TigerBlak**: glad you think my Sev/Re is working – totally convinced of it by Piri Lupin-Snape's stuff so nice to see people think I can make it work.  Mirroring?  Well I would hope H/D's relationship would be someone easier on them.  Poor Re and Sev have had it hard.

**Zenah Wood**: oh course I can't?  Though I would hint at chapter 20ish, if pushed!

**wintermoon2**: well you updated far quicker than me!  I, too, love my little Hermione.  She's so grown up – or wants to be.  This actually becomes rather Hermione centric in my head at times…you'll see what I mean, I think.

**Blue Rosed Dragon**: yeah, v cute!  Glad you like it.

**NayNymic**: well they could do that…but I think maybe they know a little something already – *plot hint alert siren sounds* lady doth protest too much and all that!  And the Sev/Re thing – so glad people like that.

**The Shadow Bandit**: yeah, that might work J  Thanks for the praise *blushes*

**Jade Maxwell**: nice long review *smirks* you know your place!  No seriously, they're great as always!  *Tapes silver foil onto head in manner of Lois Lane in New Adventures of Superman* stop reading my mind!  OK so you were not totally right but too close for comfort *looks around nervously*  Keep out!  Pansy/Hermione…not sure if I'm really able to do that – flirting teasing maybe but nothing serious.  Just can't see it.  As I've said elsewhere, wish I could cancel the Ron/Hermione thing but I need it…darn!  As for Blaise/Seamus…honestly not sure.  Will **not** be doing the Dean/Seamus thing though.  Just not right for this one.

**PeachDancer82**: ah thanks, and I like your stuff too.  More Kingdom Come please!

**Ice Lupus**: why not?

Anyway, was also wondering if people had any preferences for pairings.  This is (obviously) H/D and I'm kinda roped into the Hermione/Ron thing but everything else is still out there and I'm open to suggestions – maybe Ginny/Blaise though she hasn't really appeared yet.  I just like that pairing.  What do people think?

See ya soon,

Louise


	18. A Taste Of Things To Come

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: well I'm back and it's a fairly long chapter folks.

Can I just say a huge thank you to everyone who helped me resolve my Ron/Hermione crises?  I know where I'm going now thanks to all you lovely people.  I won't give any clues, but hopefully you won't be disappointed.

Confession: I really haven't read this through – I just wanted to post something.  I need a beta I think.  Any volunteers?

(Also need someone to bounce ideas off for _Deal_ if someone is willing.)

Hope this isn't too bad.

On with chapter eighteen.

Chapter Eighteen: A Taste of Things to Come 

Hermione Granger stood in front of the mirror, locked in indecision.

"You look lovely my dear," it assured her, "a bit scandalous for my tastes, but lovely."

"Are you sure," she asked and, if mirrors could have sighed that one would have done.  Then again if mirrors could kick people out then it would have done so half an hour earlier.

Instead it just looked at her, letting her infer what she would from the silence.

"Right, I'll go then," she nodded to the mirror, to distracted to give her usual goodbye.

"You'll be brilliant my dear," it called after her, settling down for a long, uninterrupted nap.

***

The common room was about half full when Hermione bounced in – bounced because she liked to appear confident even when she wasn't.  And as Tigger remarked, bouncing is a wonderful thing.

"Wow 'Mione looking sexy," Seamus whistled at the now furiously blushing head girl as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"'Mione," Ron kissed her, looking slightly panicked, "I didn't forget, honest, I just, just..."

"Didn't forget what?"

"Birthday," she shook her head, "anniversary?" again a negative, "then why are you dressed so, so..."

"I'm just going to Hogsmeade with Pansy, Ron."

"With Parkinson," he frowned, "so it's like that is it."

"What ever do you mean

"Well look at yourself, you never dressed up like that for me."

As Hermione began to look rather confused Seamus wondered if he should attempt to explain that the clothes were just standard muggle fare, but his sense of self preservation was stronger than any Gryffindor bravery, after all, Harry Potter's foolish disregard for personal safety was not something that rubbed off on others.

"Like what?"

"Like a bloody pro-scarlet woman," he changed tack at the last minute - not even Ron was that stupid.

"Ron," she almost laughed but she was rather angry, "I'm going to Hogsmeade with my friends, nothing drastic or remotely scarlet related."

"Friends?"

"Yes, Seamus, Blaise, Pansy and I," she shot Seamus an apologetic look as Ron rounded on him.

"You're going out with my girlfirend?"

"Yes...no...yes...well rather..." 'Where the fuck is Harry when you need him,' Seamus cursed.

"Look Ron, I'm going down to Hogsmeade with my friends and as my kind, caring boyfriend I'm sure you'll give me a kiss and wave me goodbye," Hermione offered him an out...he didn't accept.

"Not dressed like that you're not," he shouted, face flaming with anger as he tried to make Hermione understand.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Ron Weasley," she replied coolly, "come on Seamus."

Her Irish friend followed her out of the common room, soon having to run to keep up with her.  Finally they were outside and Hermione stopped, staring at the lake, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't look like that Hermy," he spoke softly, the name five year old Harry had given her causing her to smile up at him tearfully.

"Do I look that bad," she half whispered, "I just wanted to feel like me."

"You look stunning," he said honestly, "it's just that, in a world where less than three layers is considered daring, muggle clothes can be a bit...shocking.  You're not exactly Becky Sharpe."

"I could be, if I wanted," she teased, smiling without threatening tears now.

"Of that I have no doubt," he grinned back at her, "you are quite the looker Miss Granger.  In fact, you look a little too hot for my little Hermy," he picked her up, holding her over the lake, "maybe you should be cooled down."

"Seamus Finnegan don't you dare," she began kicking out at him, "put me down right now or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, Miss Becky?"

"Do you really want to know," another voice interrupted and he turned to see Pansy and Blaise watching them curiously.

"Probably not," Seamus admitted, putting her down.

"Gryffindors," Pansy looked baffled, "I'll never understand them.  And you know she's Hermione right?"

"Not today, today she's Becky."

"Um...ok," Pansy just looked baffled.

"We could have a new name for you my dear," he continued, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards Hogsmeade, "lets see, you're witty, intelligent, independent...you could be Elizabeth Bennett...or a blonde Lara Croft," he grinned, knowing he could get away with the comparison safely.

They walked on together like this, Hermione and Blaise a few steps behind.

"Are you alright," he finally broke the silence, looking at her still slightly watery eyes in concern.

"Yeah, I just had a disagreement with Ron...can I ask you something," she stopped and looked at him, "do my clothes look awful to you."

"Awful?  God no," he flushed slightly before continuing in a sincere manner, "you look amazing."

"Ron freaked," she started walking again.

"He would.  I'm not trying to be nasty or anything, but well, he's lived in the wizarding world all his life, a place where a short sleeve robe would be considered scandalous for God's sake, and muggle clothes are somewhat shocking at first."  She looked curious, so he elaborated, "Draco took us to the muggle world last summer.  We always spend the summers together and one day we snuck away.  He said we should have some idea of how the other world lives.  It was amazing.  The colours, the sounds, the diversity.  Did you know they don't even apparate, they have all these others things, automobiles or something and it takes them hours to get anywhere and...," he flushed slightly, realisation suddenly hitting, "of course you know.  Sorry."

They walked on in silence, watching Pansy and Seamus talking enthusiastically between small outbreaks of play fighting.

Finally Hermione spoke, "Draco...he isn't anything like we imagine isn't he."

"He's amazing," Blaise's eyes glowed with enthusiasm.  "But yes, in someways he's exactly like you imagine.  He is his father's son, he is spoilt, arrogant, prejudiced, opinionated, conceited and a thousand other unpleasant adjectives you could name.  But he's also loyal, friendly, funny, intelligent, caring.  We live in a different world, about as different as muggles and wizards.  Our parents are despised and we by association.  People outside of Slytherin expected Draco to be horrible, to be everything you think he is and it's how he managed to survive.  But inside Slytherin we are all in the same boat.  Or at least we are.  I'm not saying that there aren't some Slytherins who support Voldemort, but that's the same in every house, even Gryffindor.  Is this making any sense?"

"I think so."

"It's just, well, asking what Draco is like is like asking..."

"Like asking what the ozone layer smells of?"

"What?"

"Surrounding the atmosphere is something called the ozone layer.  It filters the sun's rays, stops it damaging us.  Apparently it smells of geraniums but, logically, you would never find out because you can not breathe up there, there is not enough oxygen.  So you go up, lift the helmet of your space suit up, take a breath and die."

"You're comparing my best friend to poisonous gas?"

"Well if the cap fits," Hermione laughed.

"You're scarily smart, sometimes just plain scary, but I understand what you mean, which is kind of scary too," he smiled at her.

"Well thank you kind sir," she curtseyed, causing him to shake his head in confusion, but still smiling.

Up ahead, hearing Hermione laugh, Seamus muttered, "that's a good sound."

"She isn't happy."  It wasn't a question.

"She had another fight with Ron."

"Oh."

"Yeah.  He's an idiot sometimes, he can't see what he's got."

"You like her?" Pansy was amazed, unflattering as it sounded towards her friend, but Hermione seamed too serious a girl for Seamus Finnegan to fall for.

"You don't like Hermione, you worship her," he liked that he could be serious around this girl, that he wasn't who he always was, but then again that was the point and the problem, wasn't it.  "Oh, I don't mean I love her or fancy her.  It's more than that.  It's like...you've probably never seen her with Harry, have you?  Well she sort of mothers him, but more than that.  She's kind of the central pivot for him, if Hermione says something is OK then you do it.  He trusts her completely, worships her, lets her protect him, yet he watches her like he's protecting her. Ron won't even think of fighting with her if Harry's around.  It's hard to explain, but she's more than just his best friend, she's like his sister, his missing other half."  He shook his head slightly, the Gryffindor dynamic was not something you explained, any more than you could explain how computer's or telly's worked.  Trying just made your head hurt.  "How did we get onto this serious conversation anyway?"

"It just crept up on us," Pansy smiled and they both let the conversation drift onto lighter things until the fence surrounding Hogsmeade came into view and all four halted.

"Finally," Seamus puffed, "that was a long walk Becky, still say we could have just gone in the carriages like normal people."

"But you're not normal Seamus, nor will you ever be.  And if we'd gone with everyone else they would have seen is walk all the way round Hogsmeade and up here.  The carriages drop us at the wrong end of town."

"So where now?"

"Over there," she pointed to a cave that seemed to appear from nowhere.  "Dumbledore hid it for us.  You only see it when it's pointed out to you."

She took a deep breath and led the way into the cave, which was lit with torches.  In the centre of the cave sat Sirius Black, a concerned look on his face.  When he saw Hermione he leapt up and hugged her before enquiring in a concerned voice, "is Harry all right?  What's going on?"

"Harry is fine Sirius," Hermione soothed.  "This is about him though, we need to talk to you."

"Sit down, make your self at home," he smiled as she conjured up five armchairs before his gaze fell on the others, realsing they were strangers.  "Who are your friends?" he enquired in a dangerously tight voice.

"You remember Seamus Finnegan, and these are Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini," she introduced them, startling the two Slytherins out of their contemplation of the man whose name was a fearsome legend in the wizarding world.

He was nothing like they had imagined, yet they had seen pictures of him, not least of all in their Draco-imposed research into the past.  He was thinner and had a more haunted look, the smiling, half smug look was gone and the eyes were more closed.  But the way he held himself was the most telling thing.  Gone was the relaxed, slouching posture of a man who was confident and at ease and it was replaced with a gait they were all to familiar with, living with father's who were always expecting the knife in the back, the knock of the door which would signal a ministry investigation.  Sirius Black was ready for a fight, ready to kill.  It was a frightening prospect.

"Hi," the man began to smile but his expression closed off again, "Zabini and Parkinson?  What the fuck is this Hermione?  Have you changed sides or is there another reason you show Death Eaters where I am."

"Sirius, let me explain."

"I though you were the intelligent one of the bunch Hermione," he ignored her, getting worked up.  "Guess I was wrong.  You're befriending Slytherin's now?  Just brilliant.  You will be considerate enough to give Harry a head's up won't you?  L:et him see the knife before you stab him in the back with it?  God, I would never have picked you for it.  Well, what do you want with me?"

"If you'd let me explain..."

"No, I don't think I will," he stood up.  "Just be glad I don't have my wand on me," he glared and began to walk away."

"Well I have mine," she was in front of him before he knew what had happened, wand pointed in his face.  "Sit down."

He did and she put the wand down.

"These are my friends, and Harry knows all about it."

"And I suppose he's just thrilled with it."

"No, actually he doesn't really understand."

"Oh course, and we just didn't understand Peter."

"Don't you dare even think about comparing me to that piece of shit, you arrogant, conceited, hypocritical bastard.  You're not exactly Mr. Perfect are you?  But you are Harry's Godfather and I was stupid enough to think that you might be able to shelve your ill-conceived prejudices long enough to help us help him."

"Harry needs help?" Sirius asked in vain as Hermione continued, too angry to hear him.

"I mean I knew that you wouldn't be thrilled to see Slytherins here but I told them that you would listen, if just for Harry's sake.  I'm meant to be smart, god any idiot could have seen that wouldn't happen, you're too selfish for than.  Snape is easier to talk to than you, for God's sake, but I never dreamt you could think that...that... and what about Harry?  If he knew that you couldn't listen to me, wouldn't try just because you wouldn't let this stupid, meaningless grudge against Slytherins go.  He thinks the sun shines out of you...you...you..." she finally ran out of steam, tears running down her face.  

"What about Harry," Sirius began, only to receive a dirty look from all three as Blaise, being the nearest, was dealing with a sobbing Hermione.

"Sirius, I suggest you shut the fuck up," Seamus frowned, but Pansy came closer to Sirius.

"We've heard a lot of stories about you.  We grew up knowing about the way you supposedly betrayed the Potters, we lived through your actions when you escaped from Azkaban.  You were a legend, a scary story, something not quite human.  Then Hermione told us that you hadn't betrayed Harry's parents.  She also told us how you tried to kill Professor Snape.  That you could be innocent of one betrayal but guilty of another.  It didn't make you less scary, rather more so.  I didn't want to come, it was obvious we wouldn't be welcome, but she insisted.  She convinced us to forget about your past, to ignore your name and come and see who you really are.  I'm only 17 and if I can do that, to confront a childhood ghoul and see the truth, surely an adult like yourself could try to do the same."

The other four looked at her in amazement as she stood there, holding her hand out to Sirius, looking him directly in the eyes.

Slowly he raised his hand and shook hers.

"If nothing else, you've got guts girl," he said finally and a now composed Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Sirius."

"I'm sorry about what I said," he offered grudgingly, "I should never have compared you to Peter."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Maybe you could tell me why you wanted to see me," Sirius finally spoke again as everyone settled into their chairs.

Seamus told him what had happened to Harry and Draco all those weeks ago, sketching the events and discoveries of the two days, telling him what they had observed watching Harry and Draco together.

"I would have killed to see that," he muttered when the narrative was over.  Louder he continued, "I should have guessed Lily would have had her own way, but something like that?  She must have been very determined to hang onto Narcissa.  We all knew she hated the way everyone was falling apart, retreating into their houses.  She insisted that the war would never be won that way, had a stand up fight with Dumbledore if I remember correctly, something about them coming for me and there being no one left to speak up.  Very bizarre."  He shook his head and Hermione smiled, the only one who got the reference.  "What did you want from me?"

"Well, I thought you should know, for a start.  We weren't sure if Remus had said anything to you and, well, you're practically family to Harry.  And secondly, we wondered if you had any idea what the spell could have been -"

"Or if you could just tell us what to do.  That would be really nice," Pansy added.

"Bloody hell, you don't want much," he grinned, showing the two Slytherins the side of him that Harry and his friends saw.

"Not right now," Seamus reassured him, glad to see the man smiling and more like his old self.

"Well that something.  But I don't think I'll be of much help, Lily didn't really confide in me much."

'Not much of a surprise there,' thought Blaise, who was amazed to hear Hermione voice a similar opinion.

"No, Remus said something to that affect."

"Which brings me, somewhat tenuously, to ask what you meant about being able to talk to Snape."

"Well, and I am not trying to start another fight, it seems a bit much that you can arbitrarily hate all Slytherins when your best friend is making his life with one."

"Remus has bad judgement sometimes," Sirius replied carefully.

"I don't think so," Hermione began but Seamus jumped in.

"She thinks they are sweet," he pulled a disgusted face which relieved the building tension, making Hermione and Sirius laugh.

"Well they are," she protested, smiling, "you should have been there Sirius.  Draco made Snape blush!  And Remus was practically glowing."

"Yes, he always did look at Snape like he was the centre of everything."

"And then some," Hermione smiled dreamily.

"Careful, she's making a storybook romance out of it," laughed Pansy.

"Listen Missy, just because your my friend doesn't mean I won't be tempted to tell Blaise about a certain...liaison you had with-" Hermione was cut of by Pansy, who launched herself on top of the other girl, launching a tickling war.

Sirius watched as the two boys just rolled their eyes and made faux-bets, cheering on the girl who wasn't in their own house.  It was, he realised, the first time he had seen Hermione Granger let herself go and enjoy herself, act like the child she so nearly wasn't anymore.  And he couldn't help wondering how much of it was because she was with people who didn't have any expectations of her.  Was this, he wondered, what had drawn Lily to Narcissa (and people generally outside of her house), what had drawn Remus so totally to Snape.  Was this why she was so eager to explore the bond that had existed between Harry and Draco?

It was thought provoking, but he was not quite ready to embrace the idea.  If he was forced to...but not until then.

Finally they realised the time and things were wrapped up quickly, they were out the 'door' before he knew it and he had to chase after Hermione.

"You're slightly scary, Hermione Granger, but you are quite the girl.  Harry is lucky to have you."

"Thanks Sirius," she hugged him impulsively, "I know you don't like it, but...thanks.  And you're the second person to call me scary.  Should I be worried?"

"No, I think you're fairly perfect the way you are," he smiled at her, feeling a tenderness towards he that he had only related to Harry before.  It was nice to have someone who saw his faults - and saw them rather too well for his liking - and still liked him.

***

Half an hour later and the four seventh years were sitting in the Hogs Head, Blaise's suggestion for the two Gryffindors would never have dreamt of going in there.

"You know," Hermione said as she looked around her, "the muggles have a chain of pubs called the Hogs Head too.  Not like this though.  It's cozy, pool tables and comfy chairs.  Pricey though."

The waitress appeared with their drinks, the wizarding equivalent of vodka and coke, Seamus had assured Hermione when he ordered them.

"To Hermione," he toasted, "one hell of a scary girl."

"To Hermione," the other two raised their glasses and all four took a drink.

"Bloody hell," the girl in question gasped as the drink went down, "that's not any vodka I know.  And that's the third time I've been called scary."

"Oh don't let it get to you my Becky," Seamus hugged her, "you're sweet as hell too."

"Oh shucks," she laughed, taking another sip of the drink.  "This is growing on me," she decided.

***

They finally left the pub and hour later, realising that they would be missed soon.  Meandering back towards Hogwarts – the only possible way of travelling when you were rather tipsy – Hermione insisted they waited while she ran into the bookshop, dragging Seamus with her.

Blaise and Pansy had been waiting outside for about ten minutes when the door opened and Lavender Brown and Jess Clare walked out, laughing about something.  They stopped when they saw the two Slytherins, who visibly braced themselves for attack.

To their utter surprise the two girls came up to them, smiling nervously.

"Um, hi," Lavender began, looking as if she half expected to be knocked back, "just thought you might like to know that they might be some time.  'Mione is using poor old Seamus as a bookcase.  He doesn't look happy."

"Ok, thanks for telling us," Pansy finally replied, expecting the two girls to leave.  Instead Lavender continued speaking, more confidently now.

"I just wanted to say, whatever you said to Hermione, or what ever you did today, it worked.  She looks a lot happier.  So thanks."

"We didn't do anything," Blaise began, but was cut off by Pansy.

"Look this is stupid, lets start again.  I'm Pansy and this is Blaise, nice to meet you."

Giggling Lavender shook the preoffered hand, "And I'm Lavender and this is Jess.  We're Gryffindor's but we're not all dicks like Ron."

"That's nice to know."

"Anyway. We better be off, only two Hogsmeade visits left before Christmas and I've barely started," Lavender continued, the bags at her feet causing the two Slytherins to look sceptical.

"Remember that look and pity me – I'm the designated helped.  Come on Lavender," Jess rolled her eyes and the two left, leaving two stunned Slytherins behind them.

"Well that was…"

"…indeed."

***

Walking home, they mentioned the conversation to the two Gryffindors, causing a beaming smile to spread over Hermione's face.

"What I don't get," Pansy continued, "is why they suddenly about faced if you didn't say anything in the shop."

"Ah, that's our little Becky's fault I'm afraid," Seamus grinned, pulling her into a one armed hug.  "Where she leads, we all follow."

"Shut up Seamus, this isn't funny," she pouted.  "Ignore him."

"Now we can't," Blaise teased her

"Well listen closely and I'll take you into the wonderful world of Gryffindor," Seamus announced in his best 'hammer horror' voice.  "You see, gentle viewer, it is Hermione who is the Gryffindor leader, it really is a case of where she goes, we follow."

They were laughing at the idea until they saw how red Hermione had gone.

"But what about Potter?"

"Harry defers to Hermione, we defer to him, hence Queen Hermione.  She's a female Draco Malfoy."

"God, that's a scary thought," Pansy mock shuddered as they entered the castle.

"I am not scary," Hermione pouted.  "I refuse to be."

"Well, that obviously settles it then," Pansy smirked sarcastically.

"Well if I am scary then be afraid, be very afraid, cus' I'm going to get you," Hermione shouted back as they separated to go to their separate common rooms.

"Me too?" Seamus whimpered, offering up the password waiting as the portrait opened.

Laughing, they stepped through the portrait hole and everything went downhill.

***

"Have a good time," Ron was sitting there, glaring at them.

"Yes, thanks," Seamus tried to sound casual but Ron ignored him.

"Not you."

"Yes Ron, I did."

"I expected you back hours ago," he commented in a strangely even voice, "people saw you coming out of the Hogs Head.  The Hogs Head.  And you were all over that Death Eater in training."

"Ron…"

"NO!  I've had it.  I've been understanding with this, this fad, but this is enough Hermione," his voice was reaching a crescendo and he shouted the last words at a shell shocked Hermione.  "You're my girlfriend and I forbid you to see them again."

END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

Well, that's that then.  What did you think?

It's rather long but I told myself, 'self' I said 'you've got to get to this point.'  So I did.

Well done me!

P.S. Apologies for the Hermione leader bit – got lost – may rewrite later!

Review responses:

**death-resurrected**: two words – chapter twenty!  I'm not promising a rose garden but maybe a little sunshine.

**Slice**: aw what wrong?  Hope you cheer up duck. J

**Alex Destine**: thanks.  Glad you have faith in me.  Very helpful review – love those!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: I will continue _Deal_ – I just got away from myself with it – carried away with the reviews I'm afraid.  Need to regroup!

**Charmedz**: yeah, I'm never sure how AU it is before its really AU.  V confusing!  I like your little Harry/Draco scenario and hope you'll like what I've got planned – and most of this fic has been centred around the big scene so fingers crossed!

**kendra1117**: yeah I thought Blaise/Seamus but _Deal_ does that and – if I ever get off my arse and continue it – then I don't want all my fics too samesy and I'm already going that way with H/D and Sev/Remus so…oh well, I think I know what I'm gonna do.

****

**Ice Lupus**: Bloody hell when you review you really review.  Love you girl!  I won't say any more except big thanks and big hugs – very helpful and encouraging.  So I only RSVP'd a little J

**Amirathis**: *blushes crimson* thanks darling!

**GoldenSunnyGrl**: yup I like fandom Pansy – actually came to like her through Pansy/Ron fics (i.e. wonderful _Beneath You_) cus she was quite strong in them.  Glad you like the story.

**wintermoon2**: wow darling, that was a review and a half – love you!  Can't say too much here but THANKS SO MUCH for the encouragement and all!  Must confess I stole the 'pronglet' thing from somewhere – can't remember where though.  I'm bad to the bone! 

Also thanks to Paws, Elle, Miss Lesley, Hyakuhei, Dreamer, Honor, Sapphire Raine and Jes Imagin

See you all soon,

Louise


	19. Growing Up

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm back and it's the longest chapter yet – and the story is now over 100 pages in word and longer than either of my dissertations, heck its longer that the two of them combined!

I've finally resolved my little dilemma - I hate stories that move things too quickly - one moment Harry and Draco hate each other, the next they are madly in love, and I didn't want too fast a transition between chapters.  But I finally realised that a long chapter is just that, and if it happens over a few long chapters, then it is better than over a few short chapters.  Does that make sense - it does to me!

Thanks to everyone who volunteered to be my beta - I'll be sending you chapter 20 onwards so thanks a load.

I also noticed that I've totally screwed up on the lessons they are taking, so lets just assume that they need a basic grounding in charms and potions regardless of whatever subjects they are taking for there NEWTS.  Kicking myself for screwing this up.  Damn it!

Also, to all you Brits out there, did you watch Charles II on BBC1, Sunday night.  Two Harry Potter people in it – Moaning Mrytle and the ever so, never so hot Christian Coulson!

Anywho, on with chapter nineteen.

**Chapter Nineteen: Growing Up**

Another ball of parchment landed on the floor, tossed aside by an increasingly frustrated Blaise Zabini.  It joined several others, his attempts at writing up his latest potions assignment getting worse as he tried to ignore the way his mind really wanted to go, the thing his mind wanted to dwell on.

Determinedly he picked up his quill and headed up yet another sheet of paper.

_"Week 3: Polyjuice - the theory behind the potion"_

So far so good.

Sadly, he was wandering again, and when he looked down the carefully underlined heading actually read:

_"I don't have a crush on Hermione Granger."_

Screwing up yet another piece of paper he let his head fall on his desk and his thoughts run free.  'God she looked amazing today,' he mused absently.  And she had done.  The jeans fitted...well and the woollen jumper, while fairly modest, was fitted will enough to create quite a picture.  It was then that it had hit him, as he saw her laughing with Seamus by the lake, carefree.  She had looked so...unobserved, laughing like that.  'I could never make her laugh like that.'

'It's not your job to make her laugh like that,' a more reasonable voice countered.

'Weasley doesn't know how lucky he is,' he scowled back, enjoying the insanity of arguing with himself.

'Because it isn't luck it's fate.'

And that was the sad truth.  Hermione belonged with Ron Weasley as much as...well he couldn't think of an appropriate comparison but the truth was there non-the less.  He remembered when they first started going out, how she had glowed with happiness as they walked to class hand in hand, as Weasley carried her books for her - no mean feat - and kissed her goodbye outside the Prefects Room.  And he wasn't even interested then, it was just the school hobby, the fabulous Gryffindor trio were the local soap opera, your daily entertainment.

He hadn't intended to fall for her, of course he hadn't.  It was totally bizarre.  'I mean even if we entered bizarro world and she went out with me it wouldn't be a case of will my parents like my girlfriend, rather will they kill her before or after the starter.  Oh yeah, that'd be a great romance, the thing of legends.  Can't see why she isn't here right now, begging me to give us a go.  And I would, because she would be mine, just for a moment.'

He groaned again, banging his head on the table.

'Get a grip Zabini,' he scolded himself, 'you're a Slytherin not a Hufflepuff.  This is a crush, lust not love.'

But he knew it could be love, so easily.  If she showed even an iota of interest in him then he was a goner, and he knew it.

Reaching for another piece of parchment he headed it

_"Reasons I can not fancy Hermione Granger:_

_1. She is muggle born_

_2. She is not wealthy_

_3. She is a Gryffindor_

_4. She is in love with Ron Weasley you stupid prat!"_

The piece of parchment joined the others on the floor and he cast a quick 'incendio' on them, watching them burn and crumble.

***

Several stories up and Hermione Granger was questioning her love for one Ron Weasley as his final edict hung in the air.

Looking at him standing before her, flushed with anger, his eyes not showing any regret, any love, anything to give her hope and she could not find it in her to respond.  The day had been emotionally exhausting, what with the earlier fight with Ron, the bigger fight with Sirius and then the alcohol.  Turning tail, she ran out of the common room, not wanting to cry yet again.

Furious with herself, with Ron, with Harry and with pretty much everyone, she stormed to her room before she hexed someone with something not entirely reversible.  Slamming the portrait behind her she stopped upon seeing Harry sitting in the lounge, the first time he had been there since The Incident.

"Hi," he began before taking in her flushed, ruffled experienced, "is this a bad time?"

"Fucking right it is," she fumed, "but when has that ever stopped anyone.  So come in, help yourself.  So what is it this time?  Evil Slytherins?  Malfoy being a bastard?  Quidditch?  Or have you come to put in your two pence worth about my friends too?"  It was totally unfair but she needed to rant and Harry just happened to be the nearest person.  Lucky Harry!

"Actually I came to see if you were OK.  I heard what Ron said earlier, about your clothes.  You look great by the way, if a little scary at the moment."  He was edging towards the door throughout the speech, eyeing her warily as if she might attack at any moment.

To his utter amazement she began to laugh at his words, the laughter soon verging on the hysterical as she collapsed onto the sofa.  He was at her side in a instant, quite blatantly using magic to calm her down.

"Thanks," she said when she was calmer, "I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

"It's been a long two months, hasn't it," he hugged her and, face hidden against his chest she mumbled, "Ron said he wouldn't let me see them."

"He said what," Harry was genuinely amazed, "I thought I was meant to be the recklessly daring one.  That was suicide."

"It's not funny Harry," she was welling up again and she hated it, "I've cried more this year than I have the previous six.  I've just made some new friends, I haven't changed sides or anything."

The distress was pouring from her in powerful waves now, almost bowling him over with the force of the emotions tearing up his friend.  Suddenly he felt terribly ashamed that he hadn't even tried to support her, taking Ron's side, not caring what it did to Ron and Hermione, or to Hermione and himself.  Impulsively he spoke,

"You really want this don't you 'Mione?"  She nodded silently and he continued, "then I'll give them a go.  Zabini and Parkinson, I mean.  I'll stop fighting them, and try and be...civil."  Suddenly he hand a lap full of Hermione as she launched herself on him, hugging him hard.

"Harry James Potter you are the bestest, kindest, wonderfullest friend a girl could ever, ever have," she beamed. It seemed somewhat of an over reaction to Harry but he wasn't about to argue.  Had he been able to mind read, however, he would have bolted at the images Hermione was currently indulging in as she imagined a reunion between Harry and Draco, imagined them wondering around together hand in hand, virtually reading each others minds as their five year old selves had done.

"Um 'Mione, oxygen becoming an issue," he finally choked out and she released him, still grinning like an idiot.  "What about Ron?  Do you want me to hit him, or talk to him or something?"

"Shouldn't that be the other way round Harry?" she scolded, "no leave it, I'm just going to pretend that he didn't say anything, it's easier.  Maybe a few days apart will help and I could do with some time to myself I think."

"That said I'll go," he stood up, resolving privately to have a few words with Ron about the stupidity of angering Hermione, if nothing else.

***

True to his word, Harry, feeling really rather nervous, approached Pansy Parkinson the next day in charms.

"Hi," he was chewing his bottom lip and playing distractedly with the sleeves of his robes, "I was thinking maybe I would ask to sit next to you, if the seats not taken or anything, only I'm a little nervous."

"Well I'm going to tell you to go ahead, the seat's free, if that helps any."

"It does," he smiled at her and she felt herself melt slightly, "it creates a safety buffer.  So can I sit down?"

"Sure," she smile tentatively, not entirely sure what to do or say.

Silence descended as both were thinking frantically, trying to come up with something, anything to say.

'Right, that wasn't so bad,' Harry shot a nervous glance at the girl beside me, '2she hasn't hexed me into oblivion or anything yet, which is always nice.  But now I'm sitting here like a total lemon.  Hello, Boy-Who-Lived here, shouldn't that be enough of a conversation starter?  Oh, right, she's a Slytherin, which limits the topics rather.  I mean certain things are right out.  "So how about that Order of the Phoenix" or "Isn't Snape a bastard" aren't exactly the icebreakers they could be.  Even Quidditch is out.  My life is really, really boring if I can't think of anything to say.'

Next to him, Pansy's thoughts were in a slightly different vein.

'Harry Potter is sitting next to me, Harry Potter!  Wow.  I mean, yeah, I've been at school with him for the last six years but never this close.  He's actually kinda hot, when you think about it - his eyes are nice.  But those clothes!  Oh My God, he needs help, but 'can I dress you next time' isn't the best opening.  Wouldn't want to scare him off.  I bet if you put him in better clothes, tighter clothes, then he's probably got quite the body under there, something like Draco's, and there's a reason he shows his off!  Why isn't he saying anything?  Hope he can't read minds!  But seriously, you don't down and then descend into total silence, it makes people nervous, makes them think totally inappropriate thoughts.'

They sat there in silence for several minutes before the door opened and both turned, desperate for some tension breaking company.

Unfortunately Ron entered.

He stopped dead in the doorway seeing who his best friend was sitting next to.  Harry met his eye and shook his head slightly, indicating that he would not be going into this now, not here.  Ron shook his head in return ready to make a scene.

"What's the hold up Ronnikins, Snape in here or something," Seamus clapped him on the back, moving him out of the way and into a seat next to Harry and Pansy, "are, discovering the charms of Pansy are you Harry."

"Shut up Seamus," Pansy flushed slightly.

"Good idea," Hermione joined in, beaming at Harry, who looked slightly less uncomfortable than moments before, "but he never does."

"So that's why you dumped him on me in Hogsmeade then."

"Hey, sitting right here," Seamus objected, standing on his chair and waving his hands enthusiastically.

"Certainly you are Mr Finnegan," the smooth tones of Snape's most superior accent cut across the conversation, "but I see no reason to celebrate the fact.  Professor Flitwick has been...detained," he smirked slightly, having been one of the privileged few who had caught a glimpse of the charms teacher after he had been accidentally inflated by an overzealous first year, "so we will use this time for a little potions revision."

As he turned to the blackboard to set the first questions as the stragglers arrived, he was edified to hear Seamus Finnegan mutter to Hermione Granger "still not sweet."

The unifying properties of an impromptu potions lesson have never been fully explored, but Harry found that a mutual dislike for potions served as a great unifier between Pansy and himself, and they were soon working together in a desperate attempt not to answer every question wrong.

"I just don't get it," he groaned in an undertone as yet another question on Polyjuice was asked.  "I know what it does, I know it tastes horrible and I know that you definitely don't add any animal hairs.  As for the rest, that's why I have Hermione."

"Well I can't help," she whispered back, "Blaise and I are the potions dunces of Slytherin, that's why we have Draco."

"Oh well, there's only one thing to do then.  Eny-meny-mine-mo...I go with 'a, the potion dissolves into powder' then."

"A, the potion dissolves into powder," Snape read out the answer and Pansy looked at Harry, impressed beyond belief.

"Was that some sort of spell to give you the right answer?"

"Kind of," he chuckled before relenting, "it's what muggle children do when trying to decide between things and they can't or won't choose any other way.  There's lots of rhymes, that's just the politest one."

"I like it," she decided, and used it to answer the final six questions, with varying degrees of success.

They left the lesson together without even realising it.

"So, what other rhymes are there then?"

"Um...ip-dip-dog-shit," he thought for a second, "God I can't remember any more, it's not the kind of thing you here around here much."

"I can imagine."

"Don't wizards have something similar though?"

To his surprise she chuckled at the idea, "no, wizards are really rather logical when it comes down to it.  If you can't decide, there's probably a spell to make the right decision for you."

"God that's depressing, and also not what Hermione said."

"What?"

"There were all these spells protecting the Philosophers Stone," he looked up at her as he said it but she showed no great surprise or curiosity so he continued, "and Snape's was a logic puzzle.  Hermione was ever so impressed because she said most wizards don't use logic."

"We don't, not like that, we use magic to solve our problems.  Speaking of which, you sounded like you know an awful lot about Polyjuice.  Did you really mean that Hermione made it?  When?"

"She hasn't told you that one then?" Harry grinned, but before he could say any more Hermione was standing between the two of them, hand over Harry's mouth.

"As pleased as I am that the two of you are getting on, there are some things that you just don't talk about, OK?  Now Harry, this isn't the way to Defence, is it.  Come on."

Harry nodded obediently and allowed Hermione to pull him away, Pansy grinning at him mouthing 'later.'

When finally able to speak, Harry said, with a tone of total surprise, "we were getting on.  I didn't even realise."

"You forgot you were speaking to a Slytherin?"

"Yeah, odd, isn't it?"

"Not so much.  Remus said something, something along the lines of that you talk to the person first, and the house and everything else kinda comes with it.  It made sense at the time."

"Nice to know Hermione," the man in question smiled at her.  "So you've been making friends with Slytherins Harry."

"With Pansy, I guess," he shrugged, still slightly unsure what had happened so he changed the subject.  "Go easy on us this lesson Remus, we've just had an extra hour of Snape.  Oh the pain," as he fell dramatically into his seat he missed the flicker of pain that crossed Remus' face at his words, and the sympathetic look Hermione shot the older man.

Remus looked at the boy who was like a child to him and wondered how he could ever tell him the truth about his relationship with someone he hated so much.  It wasn't like he ever pretended to hate Severus, rather he was very careful about calling him by his first name around Harry, and often tried to encourage the boy to give his mate a chance.  Sirius didn't help matters of course; choosing as he did to forget that there was anything between the two men and wilfully encouraging Harry's...dislike of Severus.

Lily, he remembered, was the only one who had made any effort with Severus, the one who had never ignored the relationship.  She would deliberately seek the Slytherin out, welcome him into their group when he was anything but welcome.  But maybe Harry had too much of his father in him, too much of James' pride and stubbornness and too little of Lily's caring and empathy.

"Um, Professor?"

"What?  Oh, sorry," he shook himself slightly, embarrassed at drifting off in front of a now full class.  Dragging his mind back into the present he addressed the class.  "Right, today we are continuing to look at protection charms, turn to page 76 please."

***

Two weeks later, into December now, and Harry's attempted friendship with Blaise and Pansy was slowly transforming into something more real.  It did not take long for him to relax around them, especially when Hermione was around, and Seamus always lightened the mood.

One revelation was the difference in Hermione around people who weren't expecting her to solve everything, weren't expecting her to be the serious, sensible one who put a dampener on the fun.  This Hermione wasn't always fighting with Ron, or pushing people to study, rather she would sit in the library and actively not study!

And he found himself being different around them, not falsely different, rather more honest.  Being the children of Death Eaters meant that neither of the Slytherins had had a conventional up bringing, and he was able to make references to his past which didn't have people cooing and comforting him for the 'trauma' he 'suffered'.  As such, Hermione and Seamus heard him talk about his life with the Dursleys in far more depth than ever before.

Not that it became a Harry therapy session, rather these things just came up, naturally, or not so naturally sometimes.

"Hey Potter, is it true that you were brought up in a cupboard," Blaise had asked once, bored with his essay.

Smiling at the barrage of scandalous 'Blaise's!' and what was obviously a kick from Pansy, Harry replied, "Yes," daring him to make something of it.

"Huh," he snorted, "so do all muggles do that then?  Why aren't they shorter?"

"No Zabini, it's not exactly common.  You see poor little Dudley only had the two bedrooms, so they put me in the cupboard."

"Ok, now I'm having visions of you living on a small shelf surrounded by shoes."

Laughing now Harry continued, "nothing like that, it wasn't that tidy, just dark."

"Oh, right," Blaise just nodded, before going off on another topic.

After that it just became common to talk about these things, and Harry would talk about the bullying he received from Dudley for being a freak, and Blaise and Pansy would share their experiences of being bought up in an environment where dark magic and death were common factors.  It was, he mused, amazing what people considered normal.

The one thing he didn't like about the entire arrangement - apart from the initial friction it had cause between Ron and himself, settled by a mutual agreement not to talk about it - was the fact that he was being forced to reconsider his assumptions about Draco Malfoy.

No one deliberately broached the subject, but he garnered enough from casual asides that not only was Malfoy not considered as being high on the Death Eater's fan list, he had actually dragged Slytherins into the muggle world so they could see the other side of it for themselves, rather than believing the things they were told.  In short, the mere mention of his name was making Harry very uneasy, forcing him to think about things he had spent the last six years studiously ignoring.

This was all having a wonderfully negative effect on his relationship with Draco, for the more time he spent with Blaise and Pansy, the more likely he was to follow it up with a run in with Malfoy, much to Ron's elation, who could accept the cordiality as long as the fights continued.  But it was Draco's willingness to allow the smallest thing to descend into yet another brawl that was confusing the others, though Harry himself could have a guess at a few of the things that were bothering his Slytherin counterpart.

***

Draco Malfoy was sick of Gryffindors.

It would not, he decided, be an over-reaction to say he could cheerfully exclude the lot of them, if he could.  Dumbledore, however, had been less than helpful when Draco had raised the idea, saying that 'just because' didn't really clarify as a reason, and offering Draco a lemon sherbet, assuring them they 'calmed one down wonderfully.'

Draco had left before he could succumb and tell the Head Master exactly what he could do with his sherbet lemons.

All this meant that he was ready to explode when, looking for Pansy, he found her sitting in the library with Granger, Finnegan and Blaise, trying to help the Gryffindors decide on what to get Harry Potter for Christmas.

He was, then, rather surprised to find himself sitting at the table listening to round after round of musings along the lines of

"Clothes, the boy blatantly needs clothes."

"But he won't let us buy them for him."

"Chocolate, always a winner."

"Bit boring though."

"Quills, paper, ink."

"Boring, boring, boring."

"What about a book then."

"Um, he's made it clear he doesn't want one."

"After he threw the last one out of the window declaring he hated potions and no children's 'How To' guide would help?  Yeah I think so."

"Well, it was clearly an overreaction."

"Well, how about..."

"Oh for God's sake," Draco finally exploded, "if none of you can think of what to get him when it is clearly obvious then I despair of you all."

"Go on then Malfoy," Seamus glared at the Head Boy half-heartedly, intrigued.

"A snake," he smirked at them.

"Is that meant to be funny Malfoy?" Seamus looked ready to start a fight but Draco wasn't deterred.

"Are you laughing?  Then no," he looked at them for a moment before relenting.  "Potter will never defeat Voldemort if he is too busy fighting himself.  He is quite clearly burying the fact that he is a Parselmouth and God knows how many other abilities along a similar vein.  Until he stops fighting himself he will never be able to fight Voldemort.  The man is a lot of things, but he is certainly not stupid when it comes to assessing others weaknesses.  He will see that Potter is unsure about his abilities and play on it.  Plus it'd be nice for him to have someone to talk to," he said this last quieter, but with the same certainty that had shone throughout his explanation.  Suddenly recalling himself he left the library in a flurry of robes that would have done Snape proud.

'Shit,' he cursed himself, 'you never know when to shut up do you Malfoy.  Why not just give up right now.  Fuck.'

***

Back in the library silence reigned as they stared dumbly at the space Draco had occupied moments before.

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Seamus offered, looking around but Hermione was clearly elsewhere.

"I need to go to the library," she said faintly.

"Honey, we are in the library," Pansy was looking concerned.

"Oh, that was quick."

"Um, Hermione?"

But she was thinking, remembering, the certainty in Draco's voice reminding her of another time she had seen him so totally certain.

FLASHBACK - the night they were children

She had woken up in the middle of the night for no discernable reason so, careful not wake Pansy, she got up and out of her room.

Whispering the password 'muggle born' - and resolving to ask him about it one day - she entered the room, stepping over the snoring forms of Blaise and Seamus, who didn't even stir at her entrance.

Taking up the chair she had left beside Harry she sat there and watched the two boys sleep, lying there facing each other, looking even smaller in the large bed.

She smiled, remembering the joy with which they had met the sight of the bed, spending almost an hour jumping on it excitedly, falling off more that once, only to get up again and resume their bouncing, shrieking happily.

Harry stirred slightly in his sleep, kicking his legs slightly and she stood to leave, not wanting to risk waking either child.

Slowly Draco opened his eyes.

"Don't go," he whispered.

She shook her head slightly at him, "you're not meant to be awake," she scolded gently.  "Do you want a drink?"

"Please."

She went over and lifted the boy out of the bed, tucking the quilt back in around Harry.  As she straightened again Draco wrapped his arms tightly around he, snuggling into her neck and she couldn't help but glow at the love the child was showing her.

When outside they found two cups of hot milk waiting for them.

"Some things don't change," she smiled, handing one to Draco.  "House elves always know, don't they?"

"They know everything," he looked at her with wide eyes before continuing.  "Are you really going to keep Harry for ever and ever?"

"I hope so," she couldn't lie to the child, the risk of being caught in the lie rather too great.  "Anyway, didn't Sn-Severus promise that Harry wouldn't go back."

"Yeah but," he looked down, kicking his feet on the chair before remembering himself and stilling, "I was thinking if he was wrong about that then, then he'd be wrong about me having to share him."

"Is that really so bad Draco?"

"Sometime.  I could get used to sharing him with you.  You're like maman, but not with everyone.  If he likes everyone then there won't be enough room for me."

"Oh Draco, he'll always have enough room for you," she took the empty cup out of his hands and pulled him into her lap, "Harry's heart is so big that he can love lots and lots of people and still have room for you.  You have room for him and your mother and Uncle don't you."

"Yeah, but..."

"But?"

"Harry...I don't want to share him."

She just laughed, hugging him and he snuggled into her embrace.  They sat like that, dozing until a cry from the bedroom her to jump up.  She was about to go into the bedroom when Draco caught her hand.

"Don't."

"Draco, he's having a bad dream, I need to go to him."

"No, he isn't.  He was just startled, he's asleep again now."  The certainty with which he said it amazed her and she stared at him.

"Draco, what makes you say that?"

"I...feel it, here," he pointed to his heart, "and here.  I just know.  Like I know that he likes you, like I know when he's about to lose control.  I just...know."

She didn't know what to say, staring dumbly, the proof of his words being borne out by the silence in the next room.

"Draco, do you know when he _does have a nightmare?"_

"If I'm with him, yes.  Maman says it's because we are best friends."

"Oh."

"Sleepy now Hermy.  Want bed."  He held his arms up and she carried him back to the bedroom and tucked him in next to a peaceful Harry.  Kissing him, she left and went back to her own bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

END FLASHBACK

Without saying anything to the others Hermione got up and began looking through books, still in her own world.

They left her to it.

***

"Draco, you ok?" Pansy found him sitting by the lake, watching the merpeople as they came up to the ice covering the lake.  She cast a warming spell, feeling it wrap around herself like a blanket.

"I remember the first time I met Potter," he began, not looking at her.

"Yeah, on the train."

"No, we met before that, in Madam Maklins robe shop a month before school started.  I was being fitted up for robes and this boy walks in.  He was smaller than me, no mean feat at the time, and he looked so lost with his too big clothes and broken glasses.  He looked so vulnerable that you just wanted to be his friend, to protect him," he swallowed, before continuing in the same strangely distanced voice, "is that what you see in him?  Do you want to protect him?  Is that why he's taking away my friends?"

"Oh Draco no," she wanted to hug him, to hold him, to tell him everything but it wouldn't help.  "Draco look at me.  No matter what Harry Potter did, no matter how vulnerable he looked, he could never, ever replace you.  You are selfish, spoilt, arrogant, vain and snobbish.  But you are also loyal, caring, loving, funny and wonderful.  Just because I want to be his friend doesn't mean I want to stop being your friend.  You are irreplaceable."

He just hugged her, unwilling to show any further weakness by trying to talk.

"You do believe me," she asked when he finally let her go.  "Because I would hate to loose you because I made friends with him.  I've known you since we were babies, you've protected me when I needed you the most, and you've loved me when I needed some one too do so, so badly.  Pretty much every memory I have includes you, and I don't want that to stop for a very long time."

"I never knew I was so wonderful," he finally spoke, sounding more like his old self, but the look on his face showed he was still feeling vulnerable.

"Oh I'm sure you did," she smiled.

"Well yeah, but I was trying out modesty."

"It doesn't suit you."

"Everything suits me, well except light blue," he smirked.  "Come on girl, lets go inside."

As they walked back into Hogwarts hand in hand Draco made a silent promise to Pansy which he kept the next day.

Leaving Potions, he and Hermione Granger were the only two who had Arithmancy so, stealing himself for the impending rejection he approached her.

"So Granger, I thought I'd walk with you to Arithmancy, if you don't object."

"I'm sure that would be an experience Malfoy," she smiled at him, leaving him uncertain as to whether that was an acceptance or not.  "Come on then, I don't want to be late."

Smiling, he walked beside her in silence.

**END CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Well what did you think?

There was always going to be the Draco stuff in there but I added some Harry to even it out.  Hope it worked *gulps*

And did you like the bit of child Harry/Draco - totally just because people wanted it - ah the power you have!

And I tried so hard not to let Pansy's little speech get too mushy - how'd I do?

Review Reponses

You've overwhelmed me once again, and here's where I say thanks.

**wintermoon2**: so you're not a _fan_ of Ron at the mo?!  Poor love is a little dense ain't he.  I can't help feeling bad when I write him, especially knowing what's coming!  I think you were about the only one who liked Hermione yelling at Sirius *sob*  Tying Ron up…*ponders* now _there's an idea *evil grin*_

**Miss Lesley**: I know I totally passed it, but I can't think of what to put now.  Oh, bad idea…I could get someone to write it in return for a cookie…would that work?  Anywho, how was that for more kiddy stuff?

**Amirathis**: long review *dances* love those!  You thought it was breathtaking?  Now I'm blushing.  Glad you like my Hermione – it's the way I _want_ to see her in the books…then again I want a lot of things from the books that are never going to happen…*shakes self* back on track…OK, so wintermoon wasn't the only one to like the Sirius bit, phew!  The whole review made me want to write more…penned much of chapter 19 off the glow of a couple of reviews, so hug yourselves, I think you know who you are.

**JKH**: you can't re-lurk now…if nothing else it sounds scary!

**ShaeLynn**: maybe wait a couple of chapters.

**GoldenSunnyGrl**: aw thanks *grins*  Ron's too ignorant?  Well I wouldn't say that, maybe simplistic.  _Beneath _You_ really did loads for Pansy didn't it.  Great story too – have you read others by that author?  You should._

**Marishamarish**: glad you're enjoying it.  And yeah _Deal is not abandoned and I'll probably say here when I'm close to updating it._

**Honor**: sometimes begging does work…

**Ciceronian**: Hermione and Sirius *shudders* hey, don't mess with the authors mind!  *shudders again* ew!  Must do some more Sev/Remus stuff…mentally berate authors who hint at it then forget them and I'm starting to be one of them…*hangs head in shame*  You read my bio?  Really embarrassed now, must change it!  I am discovering that I like Ron/Hermione to read better than to right.  Have a new found admiration for those who do it well.

**CK**: I wouldn't say I dislike her in the books, buts she's definitely marginalized and not fleshed out, so you can do what you will with her in fanfiction.  Glad you like my Hermione.  As for Sirius, well it was a reaction to 5th book Sirius as much as anything – she made him kinda unlikeable I thought.  Hope you can overlook my interpretation.

**willow-nymph**: loved the review, all short staccato lines and all.  Made me smile.  Glad you like the story.

**Saphirefox**: me too!  And you were kinda right…*applause* well done you!

**Baby Sphinx**: hey love, if 'Mione attacks I promise you a front row seat, you are my beta after all!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: sorry, gotta confirm that Hermione and Pansy are both straight…honestly don't think I could write gay Hermione…was quite surprised when people thought I was going that way.  Anywho, glad you like it.  Oh, and by continuing _Deal I am starting to mean not giving up, the actual writing is so hard.  *Screams*_

**sapphire-wolf1**: love the name.  Three hours reading my story?  Wow I'm flattered.  Sorry about the wait for the next chapter…hate it when that happens myself!

**Slice**: I've said it before…hold up on the whole Ron hating thing a few chapters.  Again, I know I was _too Hermione-ified but…what can you do *shrugs*  At least Blaise has some company in his affections, though we don't think exactly the same about her!  "Bitch slapped by an overprotective Potter"…funny that you should mention that…*evil grin*_

**Embroglio**: sorry.  If it's any consolation I'm making myself hate him too and I don't want to.  Hang on, that's really my own fault isn't it?  Oops!

**Isis-mystic**: glad you like my style.  Different how?  Am curious.

**death-resurrected**: I know *holds hands up* I keep going abit OTT on the Hermione thing but…can't help it.  Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing J that sounds like a good deal, don't it?

**SilveredDeath**: glad you like it but _so_ not answering the questions.  You'll just have to stay tuned, or whatever the online version of that is.

**Last Hope2**: I would have e-mailed you but what's your address?

Also thanks to: fyre4, paws10081, high?D, Melissa, Sapphire Raine, Katarina Bloodstone and ly4


	20. 20 I Was Having A Really Bad Day

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Right, this is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you like it.

Two things

ONE: beta's – yeah, I screwed up this time, I'll do it differently next time, I'll e-mail you all and let you know.

TWO: I did not lie before, I'm still taking it slowly.

Oh, was planning on being evil and saying 'no update until x reviews received' but I won't.  Review anyway though!

That said, here's chapter twenty, a day early or a week late, depending on how you see it.

**Chapter Twenty: I Was Having A Really Bad Day**

The staff meetings at Hogwarts were always interesting.  The half-joking rivalry between Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall which accelerated as each term neared its end was enough entertainment on its own, watching how they progressed around the table throughout the year until they were sitting as far away from each other as possible.  Just as entertaining as this, of course, was Dumbledore's 'innocent' mentions of how well one house was doing, or 'absent' comments about how he really should try and give Gryffindor's a few points for something this week, or how Slytherin really deserved some extra points for the ingenious way they set up so and so last night.  The majority of the staff were able to indulge in a quiet chuckle while Snape and McGonagall fumed at how little care he gave to so important a subject.

Another most unexpected form of entertainment came with the appointment of Remus Lupin as Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor four years ago.  It was generally acknowledged that Severus craved the position himself, and he had usually scored several points against whichever incompetent Dumbledore had appointed by the end of the first staff meeting of the year - memorably, he had left Lockheart a virtual gibbering wreck to the delight of the entire staff, all painfully aware he was appointed solely because Dumbledore couldn't stand the thought of yet another book by the man being released, especially after he was asked to comment on the last one by an over enthusiastic publisher who thought that the praise of the Headmaster of Hogwarts would be an excellent publicity stunt.

Contrary to popular belief, the staff of Hogwarts is not made up of ex-pupils.  Severus Snape, and later Remus Lupin, were very much in the minority as far as that went.  Many of the older teachers had received private tuition, either singularly or shared between several of the old pureblood families - because wizarding society really did mirror muggle society in the eighteenth century in many ways - and several of the teachers came from schools on the continent, these having been far more numerous before Voldemort unleashed his war on the wizarding world.

So, when Remus Lupin was appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher the staff shared rumours of Snape's feud with James Potter and friends with the enthusiasm of gossiping teenagers and eagerly anticipated the clash between the two.  The first staff meeting came as something of a shock, providing not the entertainment they had expected but something that was in many ways so much better.  It was then that they discovered Severus Snape was human in the most real of ways: he was flappable.

Snape was neither late nor early to the first staff meeting of the year, so they could tell nothing from that.  Remus Lupin _was late, however, coming from the infirmary - some trouble with Harry Potter already - and they watched eagerly.  Would Snape comment oh so innocently on his time keeping skills?  Maybe he would ask for a quick discussion about the impact of dementors on teenagers - and he hadn't been adverse to embarrassing previous teachers with their lack of knowledge, sneering as they bluffed their way through.  Or maybe he would start a fight, for it was rumoured his fights with Lupin's friends were legendary._

So they were somewhat disconcerted when Snape did not even raise his head, staring at the parchment before him like it was the most important thing in the world.

Lupin had muttered a quick apology, a slightly longer hello to his new colleagues and a nod to Snape.

"Severus," he smiled slightly.

Nothing.

Lupin just smiled amicably and gave his attention to an overly twinkling Dumbledore.

And this was not an anomaly either, Snape simply would not interact with Lupin at all, they were rarely in the staff room at the same time and for the entirety of the first week they only ever appeared together at breakfast.

They also noted that Lupin was persistently pleasant to the unfriendly potions master, and more that one attempt to deter him from a friendliness that was just begging for a hexing failed, Remus just smiling serenely and ignoring the advice.

The first clue came when the staff began talking about Sirius Black's escape.  It was well known that Black and Lupin had been friends and when the Muggle Studies professor, Professor Cleese wondered what Lupin made of it all, wondered if maybe he was as trustworthy as his predecessors, Snape had visibly started, stood as if to say something before storming out, shooting Cleese his most venomous look.

"Well, that was...odd," Professor Vector looked at the door, still shaking from the slamming it received.

"Indeed, it was almost as if he was contemplating defending Lupin," Professor Sinestra agreed, to which comment McGonagall smiled slightly.  "What do you know Minerva?"

"Nothing at all," she smiled again, it was nice to know that even Severus had a breaking point, but if they didn't work it out soon he was likely to hex someone, which was really most unprofessional.

Lupin didn't appear for the rest of the night but Snape still looked like he was a word away from attacking anyone who spoke ill of him a week later.

If this confused the staff, his continued iciness towards Lupin was even more baffling, but it was iciness, not hostility or rage or envy.

Things became clearer to those who didn't know the night after the full moon when Snape entered the staff room to see a very weary Lupin marking books.  He moved quietly across the staff room to sit beside the werewolf, taking the books out of his hand.

"For God's sake Lupin, I'm not making the damn potion just to let you work yourself into the ground for a bunch of students."

"It was just some marking Severus," he said, leaning forward to pick the books up from the table Severus had set them on.

"You even think about picking them up and I'll incendio the lot of them," Snape said even more quietly, but by now the entire staff room was watching over casually placed newspapers or exercise books.

"Overreacting again Severus?"

"Not at all."

Their eyes met for a moment before Lupin visibly backed down.  Standing up he looked around the room, fully aware of the starts of everyone as they tried to appear otherwise engaged.

"Well, goodnight all," he left, wishing he could be there as Severus dealt with their enquiring colleagues.

Snape, however, knew when he was beaten, and left the staff room moments after his mate, not looking at anyone, a slight flush attesting to his embarrassment.

As soon as he had left Minerva McGonagall answered all their questions by releasing a peal of laughter, clapping her hands, "Albus will be so annoyed he missed that," she exclaimed when she recovered control of herself sufficiently to talk.  "He said Severus was going to crack soon."

"So are they..." Professor Vector trailed off, no one quite having the mental capacity to envisage Snape in a relationship with anyone, especially the serene, friendly werewolf they all liked.

"Most definitely.  For...well, must be 15 years now, at least," she informed the startled staff.  "Severus is Remus' mate."

The staff room fell silent as they processed this really quite amazing news.  Logically they knew that Severus must have a life outside of Hogwarts, and he rarely remained there over holidays and would often disappear over weekends, sneeringly refusing to comment on his whereabouts should anyone care to ask.  But practically, well this was Snape, cool, unpleasant, unfeeling and Slytherin.  He didn't fit with the friendly, gentle, _Gryffindor Lupin.  Only they soon realised that he did._

Snape was all too aware that he had given himself away, and for the next week could not meet Lupin's eye without flushing, just a tint of red added to the pale complexion but it was enough.

The staff watched eagerly, thoroughly enjoying the chance to see Snape embarrassed and humanised by Remus.  The story of Longbottom's boggart was legendary in the staff room as it was throughout the school, and while previous Defence teachers would have been reduced to a puddle over the incident, Remus just received a vague scowling glance and the staff were forced to wish they had been a fly on the wall when the two were alone, then forced to try desperately to convince themselves they _hadn't_ just thought that.

The final explosion came after the second Hogwarts visit, however.  A furious Severus stormed into the staff room not even bothering to see who else was around.

"He's got your precious map Remus, Potter is running around with yet another carte blanche to do whatever he fucking wants."

"I took it off him Severus, it is not the crisis you envisage."

"He got away with it!  The boy already gets to do whatever he wants and now this!  There will be no stopping his ego.  They boy is totally insufferable, just like his precious father and Black."

At this Remus' eyes flashed dangerously and as one the staff began to look for a way to extract themselves from the situation without getting caught.  Slowly they began to edge towards the door but unfortunately it was like a car crash: you didn't want to look, couldn't look away.

"Harry is nothing like Black, and there is as much of Lily in him as James, if not more.  He is a kind, friendly boy who would go through hell for his friends, and, I dare say, his enemies, a quality his father also possessed if you recall."

"Don't you dare throw that in my face Remus," Severus snarled and Remus looked semi-contrite and his whole demeanor changed.  Stepping towards the other man he looked at him in silence for a moment before bringing his hand up to rest on his cheek.

"Sorry Sev," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have...the mere thought of that night."

Now Severus too was contrite and he pulled the other man into his embrace.  "Don't think about it Re.  You wouldn't have hurt me even if Potter hadn't...I know you well enough to know that."

Remus didn't say anything, wondering if that could ever be true.  Sighing slightly he shifted further into the embrace, closing his eyes.  Everything was tiring, seeing Harry everyday without being able to tell him anything, having to live the reality of the idea that Sirius had not only betrayed James and Lily before but now looked to kill Harry.

Too soon they were recalled to reality by the slamming of the door as the staff finally left.

"Well, I've done it now," Severus smiled slightly.

"So they know you've got a heart, big deal.  They still won't believe it," Remus smiled, "you do dark and evil so well."

"You say it like its a bad thing."

"Actually I'm kind of liking the fact that only I know who you really are," Remus pulled him closer, a different glint in his eye now.

"Getting close to the full moon again dear?" Snape teased, "the things I do for love."

"You know you love it," he kissed him.  Hard.  Demanding.  "Bed."

Yup, it was going to be one of those nights, and Snape loved it.

It wasn't the easiest of years, what with one thing and another.  The staff took great delight in teasing him about Remus, until he hexed Professor Cleese, transforming the man into a lettuce and threatening to feed him to Hagrid's Flobberworms if he didn't shut up.  Unsurprisingly he left at the end of the year.

The final act of the year, when he entered the Shrieking Shack to find Remus, Potter, Weasley and Granger in the Shrieking Shack with Black put a decided strain on things.  Relations between Black and himself had never been the greatest, and nothing Remus could have said would have abated the surge of anger and jealously he felt when he saw them all.  It was that jealousy that caused him to attack first, ask questions later - much later as it turned out, as he had a lot of apologising to do after threatening to turn his mate over to the dementors.

Equally, it was an almost 100% genuine slip that led to him telling his house about Lupin's status as a werewolf.  Draco Malfoy, naturally concerned by his wearier than usual expression and the remnants of bruising on his face, had asked what was wrong.

"Bloody full moon's," he'd answered without thinking.

"Sorry Sir?"

"Running around school after Lupin with his potion, bloody ingrate."  He'd stopped then, realising that Draco had actually assisted him in the making of the potion more than once that term and the boy was quickly putting two and two together.

"Lupin's a werewolf," he announced and that was that.  And in some ways he was really rather relived.  He didn't want Remus wondering around the school if it was going to be attacked every two seconds, and the dementors really took too much out of his already weak health.

"Sorry," he'd said yet again when he explained what he'd done.

"It wasn't deliberate was it?"  Snape shook his head at the semi-rhetorical question.  "Then there's no problem.  I've got another job lined up in the muggle world anyway, so we'll just go back to how we were before."

"I'll miss you."

"Ditto, but I'm more worried about the next person to take the Defence job.  Will you torment them for not being me or will you back off?"

"Depends if they're competent enough," he had the decency to be embarrassed.  He hadn't realised that Remus had known the real reason he disliked Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, having in one of his more fanciful days decided that his mate would be perfect in the position.  Each year he'd dislike the appointed teacher for not being his mate, happy to cultivate the idea that he craved the position as long as it allowed him to indulge in his dislike.  "They'll have quite the act to follow."

"You're getting positively sappy, Sev.  But it looks like Harry is coming this way so..."

"Better leave?"

"Indeed.  See you at home."

"Of course."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the staff paid attention, some pulling their thoughts back from places far more interesting that the regular briefing.

"Well I'm afraid we will be deviating from the usual topics this week," Dumbledore began, "because I think it is time we talked about the state of play between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  Comments, observations."

"Potter and Malfoy are worse than ever," Professor Sinsenatra observed, "I think I preferred it when they had the odd physical fight, I'd forgotten how irritating the constant sniping could be."

"Potter seems to be infuriated by Granger's friendship with the Slytherins," Professor Sprout mused, "but he's still forging his own with Parkinson."

"I'd say both Potter Malfoy are finally following their friend's example and growing up, except that their refusal to even contemplate civil interaction seems to prove the lie.  Ron Weasley, however, is regretfully behind with this, which isn't helping," Professor Walker agreed.

"Well it is clear that you have all noticed a change," Dumbledore interupted the observations, "what you don't know is where this stemmed from.  A week into the first time, while doing detention from Severus Mr's Potter, Malfoy, Finnegan and Zabini, along with Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson had quite the experience.  Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy took a deaging potion and their five year old selves refused to take the antidote."  As he told them the story and discoveries of the weekend the staff listened eagerly, amazed at how much they hadn't been told.

"I am aware I was absent for the weekend in question," McGonagall began when Dubledore finished, "but why, exactly, did no one consider it fit to inform me of the circumstances."

"Remus was Head of House in your place and handled the situation.  We could not risk the truth getting back to either boy, so there was little discussion.  I myself was only officially informed by Severus a few days later, though the portraits kept me up to date at the time.  I managed to convince them to be silent, however.  Anyway, I am telling everyone now because allowing the students to handle this on there own is not proving to be a very successful measure, if anything the gap between Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy is becoming wider.  I would ask everyone to observe the seventh years and by next week's meeting I hope to have devised a workable plan.  As a rule we do try not to interfere in the student's lives unduly," at this Severus snorted and several teachers smiled their agreement, "but these are exceptional circumstances.  Now let us return to our planned topics.  However are the OWL preparations looking."

As the meeting took a more regular form, the teachers were unaware that events were fast overtaking them.

***

Ron Weasley was having a bad day.  Well, actually he was having a bad week.  Hell, if he was being totally honest he was having a bad month.

He had thought he'd handled the whole Hermione going over to the dark side thing fairly well, considering.  Apart from the odd upset like the day she went out in next to nothing.  Muggle clothes or not this was the wizarding world and he did not want everyone perving on _his_ girlfriend, thank you very much!  Plus there was the nagging question at the back of his mind: why hadn't she ever dressed like that for me?  Though to be honest, he'd probably have had a coronary if she did.

But really it was beyond the pail.  _His_ girlfriend was happily running around with people who'd spent the last six years being horrible to her - well, Parkinson had, Zabini barely registered really.  _And she was keeping secrets from him.  He wasn't totally thick, he saw the little tête-à-tête's with Seamus, saw the half-gooey way she looked at Harry sometimes, like she was remembering something particularly sweet.  'I mean, is she shagging the entire school,' he'd fumed to himself in one of his more self pitying moments.  And Harry Bloody Potter didn't seem to give a shit that one of his best friends was making nice with the enemy.  Hell, as long as he could fight with Malfoy it seemed that Harry would continue on his merry way._

At least Harry had been on his side then, though.  It was like the whole house was possessed, Slytherins could do no wrong and he was the one continually upsetting things.  It was that stupid fight he'd had with Hermione that started it, suddenly Harry started talking to Parkinson, making friends.  And then he tried to get Ron to do it too.  'It's important to 'Mione,' he'd insisted, 'she's quite nice really.'  He didn't give a fuck if she was Miss Congeniality, it was the principal of the thing.  Did people have principals anymore?

Still, for some reason the friendlier Harry became with Parkinson and Zabini, the more he fought with Malfoy.  The little Death Eater was obviously upset about his friend's betrayal too.  Ack, now he was having something in common with Malfoy.

All of this, though, was merely the prelude, the building blocks of his Really Bad Day.

It was the last day before the Christmas Holidays.  A Friday - and Friday's are _meant to be the best day of the week, aren't they?  Not this one._

It started off OK, a Care of Magical Creatures lesson with unicorns, revision, Hagrid called it.  Whatever, it was a nice cop out.  The major advantage being that the Care of Magical Creatures NEWT class was so small that all four houses shared it.

Herbology was the same and in both he partnered Ernie MacMillan of Hufflepuff, who had the decency to share his opinions about the really rather bizarre happenings in Gryffindor.

The morning had gone fairly well, with everyone looking forward to Christmas and the free periods spent watching Flitwick decorate the tree.

After lunch he had a meeting with Snape about the Polyjuice essay, which was where things really began looking down.

'Snape,' he mused as he trekked down to the dungeons, 'is really the perfect advertisement for why one should stay away from Slytherins.  The man was unpleasant, unfriendly and unkind and he had to spend an hour with him.  Great.'

Snape was in an inexplicably foul mood when he arrived - exactly on time because late or early earned you criticism from him.

"Sit down and shut up," he barked without even looking at Ron.  "Well get on with it.  Got your essay plan?  Read it."

Chaffing under the unfair attitude but reluctant to rebel because of said attitude Ron began reading his essay plan, feeling rather stupid just dictating to his unpleasant tutor.

"Stop, for Gods sake stop," Snape cut him off half way.  "You've spent the first half of the essay discussing where the ingredients can be found and how we use them.  Tell me _why they are used.  __Why they are used in a certain manner and in a certain order.  The ingredients are the basics of the potion but it is what you __do with said ingredients that makes or breaks a potions.  You substitute one ingredient for another and it will alter the potion, maybe it will make something totally different, but adding an ingredient at the wrong time, or in the wrong order is disastrous.  It is rare that something good ever comes of that."_

Scribbling frantically Ron could see that the advice was useful but the manner in which Snape gave the instructions was not one to endear anyone to him.  After an hour of criticism on his essay plan, his thought process and even his note making Ron was fuming.

Gathering together his papers he incautiously slammed the door on the potions master and unleashed hell on his head.

"Wealsey, get back in here this instant," Snape bellowed from behind the door.

"Sir?"

"You are a seventh year now.  This startling lack of maturity when things do not go quite as you would wish would be pitiable if it were not so insolent.  As it is I expect you in here for a days detention tomorrow."

"But sir..."

"I wouldn't bring up Christmas Weasley or you'll be in here on Christmas Day, Boxing Day and New Years Eve."

Ron left, fuming at the unfairness of it all.

What the hell had happened to infuriate Snape?

Having another free period he had no distraction to lift him out of the bad mood he allowed to descend and he was still angry when he went to meet Hermione after her Arithmancy class, hoping to make up with her and be soothed into a better mood.

Walking up the stairs he could hear laughter coming from the corridor above him.  Hermione!

He ran up the last few steps and rounded the corner to see Hermione standing laughing with Draco Malfoy.

Standing right next to him, his hand on her waist, her hand in his hair.

"What the FUCK is going on," he yelled, causing everyone in the corridor to jump, turning to watch as he angrily neared his girlfriend.

***

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a bad day really.  Actually it was quite a good day.  He'd had a little fight with Potter first thing, then his meeting with Snape over his Polyjuice essay.  Spending much of yesterday evening trying to convince Blaise that it was _why_ you used certain ingredients that the essay should dwell on had helped bring the facts into the forefront of his brain and Snape, in a surprisingly good mood, had allowed him to ply him with fairly pointless questions dwelling on the consequences of adding chopped skin of boomslang as opposed to the required shredded skin and speculations as to how to prolong the effects of the potion past the one hour barrier.

He'd come out of the meeting with an even greater enthusiasm for potions than before, which was down mostly to Snape's mood.  'Whatever had put him in this mood,' he mused as he headed to the library to amend his essay plan, 'I like it.  I may be his Godson but I certainly don't get any favours no matter what some people say.'

He spent a productive hour in the library, only remembering to go to his charms tutorial at the last minute.

'Bloody switching spell,' he muttered as he gathered his books together, 'extra tuition because of one spell.'  And it was genuinely frustrating for him, the one block in his knowledge, the one thing he couldn't do.  As a rule he was able to force the charms to work through repetition, but somehow he simply _couldn't get a hold of the point of the charm, the access which would allow it to work for him._

By the end of the tutorial he nearly had it and had the satisfaction of being told that after one more tutorial he would have it, thus clearing another space in his too full timetable.

Lunch flew by - he had hoped for another altercation with Potter to work off some of his anger at the stupid switching spell but the boy was nowhere to be seen, at which point he consciously forced his thoughts into another vein before they betrayed him yet again.

The extended Arithmancy class was still his favourite, especially now he was on better terms with Granger.  Another small class, Draco was the only Slytherin, Hermione the only Gryffindor.  The majority of the students were Ravenclaws, the final two of the twelve being Hufflepuffs.

The structure of the lesson had changed ever since Draco and Hermione started working together and Professor Vector was glowing with the force and intellect of the discussions between her two best students, discussion which had, on more that one occasion, left Ravenclaws reaching for their books in an attempt to follow the twists of their thought process.

This week was no exception, and Hermione and Draco quickly hijacked the lesson in their own debates over the effect of substituting one symbol in the equation for another.  As always she allowed the debate to range for half an hour before cutting across them and reclaiming her lesson.

"As interesting as these debates always are," she smiled at the two students, "I think that you will have to take this debate into the private arena.  If you are really interested in pursuing this further, I suggest you contact Professor Logan Summers who is currently lecturing at the French Wizarding University.  Now I think we should return to the original equation.  Justin, tell me your thoughts."

Both Hermione and Draco scribbled the Professor's name on a spare piece of parchment, exchanges glances as they did so.

"We are so sad," she grinned at him when they were let out of class a few minutes early.

"Not sad, intellectual," he returned, smiling slightly.  "Though I sometimes think she preferd it when were refused to talk to each other."

"You could be right."  She looked up at him, pushing her hair away from her face.  "I don't, though."

"I suppose this is where I say, 'me too' and we have some deep heart-to-heart."  It wasn't said in a sneering manner, or a dismissive one, and she had the distinct feeling that sometimes Draco Malfoy wasn't as composed as everyone thought.

"Heaven forbid.  But I will say that under the arrogance and the vanity and the misguided belief that you know more about Arithmancy than me, I suspect you are quite a nice person really."

"Well just don't tell anyone.  And in return I will confess that despite your frankly scary level of knowledge and your refusal to admit you are wrong I quite like you Hermione Granger."

Maybe sensing that they were in danger of actually talking, Peeves flew by, dropping something pink and sticky onto Draco's head.

"Hello, Head Boy here," he shouted after the poltergeist who flew on, not realising he had inadvertently dropped some of his loot on the boy.  "Stop laughing Granger and help me for pity's sake.  This is pink stuff.  Pink!  In my hair."

"Oh come here and don't be such a baby," she pulled him closer and he rested a hand on her waist as he bent down to allow her to remove the offending object from his precious locks.

"What is it, Granger?"

"Candyfloss, I think," she marvelled, examining the wad of pink fluff in her hand.  She licked a finger and pressed it into the fluff, which melted slightly, turning a darker shade of pink.  "Yes, definitely candyfloss.

"What is it," he demanded, "and why isn't it that colour always.  It would look a lot better in my hair that colour."

"It's spun sugar, I think.  Sugar and food colouring," he looked at her blankly, "it's a muggle sweet.  Quite nice, really.  I wonder where he got it."

"Never mind that, what about my hair?"

She laughed at his distressed vanity, banishing what was on her hand and reaching up again, running a hand through his hair.

"I think its all gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she lifted her hand for one last check, at which point an angry voice cut across them.

"What the FUCK is going on?"

It was Weasley and he looked furious.

Suddenly Draco felt that his day was about to get a lot worse.

***

Contrary to expectations, Harry felt no strange feeling of foreboding when he woke, nothing in his gut told him that this day was going to be different to any other.

Pity really.

The morning had been fairly unremarkable, the usual round of lessons, including an extra Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Lupin to go over ideas for his final project.  He was toying between an analysis of the severity of the two lesser Unforgivables and an investigation into methods of highlighting people using Polyjuice and other potions to spy.  With this in mind he decided to brave the dungeons at lunch time to see if there would be any possibility of Snape even contemplating providing him with assistance.

That was where things started to fall apart.

He could hear voices coming from the classroom, causing him to slow in an attempt to discover who Snape was talking to, to gauge whether an interruption would be acceptable or not.

"It is ridiculous that we are still fighting about this," the speaker sounded exasperated.

"You know how I feel about him," that was Snape and he sounded pissed.

"Look, it has to be done at some point.  I can't just ignore him over this, and the longer he hangs around the more danger he will be in," it _sounded like Remus, Harry took a step closer, curiosity overriding common sense._

"He could leave," Snape sounded sulky.

"Now you're just being silly," Remus' - and it was definitely him - voice changed, tone becoming more playful.  "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe I am.  What would you do about it?"

"Well I would be forced to reassure you, I'm afraid."

"That sounds...terrible," Snape sounded positively pleasant, Harry realised with no small horror, creeping ever closer to the carelessly open door.  What he saw made him stop dead in shock.

Both men were standing up, Remus pressing Snape against his desk, arms around him in a possessive manner.  Snape was trying, and failing, to look displeased as Remus placed teasing kisses on his nose, cheeks and lips before finally pulling him in for a proper kiss, a slight sigh emitting from the wereworlf.

Dragging his eyes away and shakins with anger Harry found he could move again, and did.

"You bastard, you fucking, lying bastard," he seethed, causing the two to pull apart, though it was all too clear that Harry knew exactly what was going on.  "You bastard," he repeated, fists clenching, the only obvious sign that he was actually fighting to _keep _his temper.

"Harry, please," Remus began, taking a step towards the boy.

"We trusted you, we _loved you and you betray it, betray us for, for him," Harry showed no sign of having heard Remus, in truth he _hadn't_ heard him, he was trying so hard not to explode.  "Love and trust, did they mean that little to you?  Sirius, he's alone out there, has been for so long and you joke about going to see him with HIM," the venom in his face and voice when he dwelled on Snape caused Remus to recoil, fighting the urge to attack to protect the threat to his mate.  "How long have you been betraying him then?  What price a werewolf's loyalty?"_

Snape watched the battle of wills with mounting unease.  It was clear to him at least that both his mate and the student he so disliked were going to great pains _not_ to rip each other apart and he couldn't help being impressed.

And worried.

He had seen Remus' temper on more than one occasion, and the battle with Sirius after the Shrieking Shack incident had made all present vow never to so much _look_ at Snape oddly if he was anywhere near.  Equally, the display of power when the child Harry lost his temper and his control led him to be both curious and fearful of the results should the seventeen year old boy loose control.

His Slytherin sense of self preservation kept him back from the fight for the moment, but he knew he would have to step in soon and he didn't look forward to the consequences.

Harry, on the other hand, could feel himself cracking, something he hadn't been close to in years, since he had began to have an inkling of what had been happening as a child.  As such he knew he had to remove himself from the situation before it was too late.

"You bastard," he repeated, disappointed disgust lacing his words, "you fucking bastard."  That said, he left.

***

Shaking with hurt and anger, Remus relaxed as he felt Severus' arms around him.  Leaning back into the embrace he sighed quietly.

"He shouldn't have said that," Snape was angry now, "it is only two days after the full moon, you are already weak."

"We should have been more careful, _I should have told him.  I knew, Hermione told me that he though Sirius and I were...but I never thought he'd take it so hard.  I should find him."_

"NO," the fear in Severus' voice caused Remus to turn in his embrace, shock written across his face.  "The boy is holding on by a thread, Re.  He left because his control was shattering, like yours was.  Another confrontation now and he might not be so strong.  Think what they said about what happened when he was a child, then think about the power Potter has now."

"I wouldn't want to be there if he lost it," Remus agreed, "but I need to talk to him."

"Later," Snape insisted.

"Now, Sev.  I need to explain."  He pulled out of the embrace, "I won't ague about this, I'm going."  And he did.

Alone Snape thumped the wall in annoyance.

'Great, now my hand hurts.  And here's Weasley, brilliant.'

"Sit down and shut up," he barked without even looking at the boy, "Well get on with it.  Got your essay plan?  Read it."

***

Harry was fuming as he stormed out of the dungeons.  His world had been turned upside-down and he had no idea what to do next.  Walking with no real comprehension of where he was going he was thinking furiously.  He had constructed this perfect world where he, Sirius and Remus lived together, a nice little family, the thing he had always wanted most.  He had taken the obviously joy the two friends took in each other's company and used it as evidence, as the foundation of a relationship that they were shy of mentioning to him.  He had even constructed a moving scene where Sirius told him he was taking Harry home, but mentioned, somewhat confusedly, that there was going to be a third person there, his mate, Remus.  Harry would laugh, hug Sirius and tell him he'd worked it out ages ago and was thrilled for them and they'd both laugh over Sirius' nerves.

But that wasn't going to happen because Snape, Slytherin, evil, ex-Death Eater Snape decided to play home wrecker, to steal Remus away as yet another example of his hatred of Sirius, and of Harry.

The logical part of him told him that Remus was a werewolf and had Sirius been his mate then there was no way in hell he would have betrayed him, thus, no matter how much he hated the idea, Snape must be Remus' mate.  Which meant he had been lying to Harry for the last four years.

Again the logical part of him couldn't help asking when exactly Remus _could_ have bought this up.  'Hey Harry, you know the teacher you hate most?  Well he's my mate, ain't it great.'  Really, there was no good time for this information.

But he couldn't help but feel a bit of a pillock.

The logical part of him told him to go find Hermione.  So he did.

He waited in the corridor near her Arithmancy class, not wanting to wait directly outside – he still had some pride!  Finally he saw her, lagging behind the other students, talking to Draco Malfoy.  Watching them converse casually, like it was the most natural thing in the world he couldn't help the feeling of contentment that washed over him, almost as if he were basking in the contentment they were experiencing in their friendship.  The anger and frustration he had been feeling began to lift slightly and he began to see a way forward, or see that there might be a way forward.

Smiling he began to walk towards them when a shout cut across the virtually empty corridor, causing all there to start.

"What the FUCK is going on?"

***

"What the FUCK is going on?"

Hermione started when Ron's shout rang out in the corridor, turning to see an angry redhead heading towards herself and Draco.  To her left she saw Harry at the end of the corridor, his expression changing quickly from smiling welcome to caring concern as he watched Ron bear down upon them.

Behind Ron she could see Pansy, Blaise and Milicient watching the scene wearily, clearly ready to interrupt if things got too out of hand.

Suddenly Ron wasn't heading towards them, he had actually reached them.

"This is it Malfoy," he yelled, pushing the Slytherin roughly back, "I watched while you're slimy Slytherin friends cosied up to Hermione and Seamus, then to Harry, slow worming their way into my house.  I didn't say anything, gave them the benefit of the doubt.  But not any more," another hard push sent Draco back another few steps.  "You trying to steal my girlfriend, hitting on her in the middle of the corridor?  Suddenly the girl you've spent six years insulting is worth your notice?  I'm telling you now, she's mine so back off!"  He shoved Draco again, hard, pushing him into the small wall which was all that separated the corridor from a three storey drop.

Only the wall wasn't there anymore, the staircases had moved when no one was looking and what previously would have been an uncomfortable but not really dangerous push against a wall turned into something much more serious.

It happened in almost slow motion, yet it happened to fast to allow anyone to act.  Draco fell backwards, fell down the harsh stone steps, head bouncing, body twisting.

Finally yet suddenly, the constant thuds as yet another part of him hit the unyielding concrete ceased and Draco lay still where he landed, paler than usual, blonde hair and red blood clashing terribly, glaring harshly against the grey stone.

Silence.

Total, harsh, echoing silence that screamed because they couldn't.

Before anyone could react, before they could rush to him, or away from him, to help or hide, to act at all, something else happened.

Slowly, like a rolling thunder it descended.  The air seamed to darken, to cloud over.  Lights flickered like lightening flashing.  Pictures, statutes, anything not nailed down began to shake, even to lift up from its normal resting place.  Had anyone been of the mind or ability to look at that moment they would have seen that all the paintings had fled the portraits in terror.

It was Hermione who spoke first, a quite, whispering, "Harry?"

All attention turned on the Boy Who Lived, standing there, fists clenched, face a mask of panic as the corridor erupted around him.  As she spoke he just looked at her, eyes round with confusion behind the round glasses he always wore.

Then in was Ron who acted, concern for Harry the overriding thought in his mind.  Stepping closer to his best friend, locking their gazes he reached out.

"Harry mate, you alright?"

Suddenly the chaos both reduced and increased as Harry's attention was drawn by his first real friend.  The sky lightened, though nothing else changed, and he began to move.

Slowly he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, pointing it steadily at his friend with out any hesitation.  His voice was clear but harsh with anger as he spoke.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I do something I _might_ regret."

**END CHAPTER TWENTY**

Well what did you think?

Review responses:

**wintermoon2**: hey love.  Yet another long review.  Wonderful.  How's things your end?  Gotta ask: you aren't British are you?  Cus we adore Robbie over here.  And Feel is one of those songs you just think 'I wish I could write a fic worthy of that song.'  Hell most of his I'd love to use as fics.  Except Angels cus it blantantly belongs in a death fic or a Lily/James watch over Harry and bum the readers out fic.  So how was this for red-headed twits?

Oh, and, "we're not worthy, we're not worthy" – all bow down to the greatness that was Blast From The Past – more please!

**Sapphire Raine**: well if the comment was strange, the end of this chapter was more so.  At least that's the plan – want everyone going 'huh, but she said slow' cus then I can evil laugh!

**Miss Lesley**: that is true, but then again my story is about where magic has gone awry and HINT HINT messed about with nature.  And yeah, sometimes I'd read back over what I've written and think, right where was the H/D stuff again?  Then I'd remember what I was doing and why and go 'oh, right.'  Yup, I'm weird!

**Amirathis**: darling a wonderful long review.  Getting a big head *shit eating grin* (actually have NO idea what that means but I want one!)  Yeah, I liked my Harry/Pansy scene.  Glad I got the Pansy/Draco bit off OK.  Draco's bit about Harry stealing his friends was one of two things I've wanted to get in throughout the fic – the other being the last line of this chapter which, sadly enough, is where the whole idea stemmed from!

**Honor**: well Draco's vulnerable, anyway, so half served!

**Slice**: well, I think this was fairly close to a bitch slap, and if Ron doesn't leave…*evil grin of my own*

**Rachel**: well, he didn't TELL him but close enough.  Thanks a load for the points about Harry – am going to try and work them in, especially the bit about Harry being mortified about insulting Snape infront of Remus.  I honestly didn't think of it like that, but it's a good point, so thanks!

**Isis-mystic**: yeah, I try to label flashbacks and things, glad it's coherent.

**GoldenSunnyGrl**: I'm still slowly easing, promise!  Acutally, I've read a Draco/Ron that actually kinda did work, and the ending was quite teary.  'Tis by the ever wonderful Blanche Malfoy (The Road Home) – give it a try – I hate Draco/Ron but this worked.

**JKH**: no, I forbid lurking – reviews are too needed!

**Slashstruck**: aw thanks, yup think I like Blaise/Hermione – it was either Blaise/Hermione or Ron/Pansy because I love both pairing, but barring incidents I think I've made my choice!  Glad you like the fic.

**TigerBlak**: I'm slow and hopeless!  Hope this is suitable compensation.

**Ariana Dumbledore**: think this answers one of the questions, anyway.  As for Ron, keep waching!  Or reading…hum.

**Goddess JacquesPierre**: your review made my draw drop.  I have never been so flattered.  You compared me to the wonderful, fabulous Unthinkable Thoughts!  *faints*

Yeah, the typos irritate me when I go back over it – hence the attempt at getting a beta *finally, everyone cries*  Must confess that I am so hopeless on which is lose and which is loose that I actually check the synonyms to confirm it!

Homophones – what are they?

So, in conclusion, thanks for a review which sent me beaming for the rest of the day – and glad you like the fic!

PS I only don't use sex cus I don't think I could write it!

**Marishamarish**:  Seamus?  God knows!  Not Pansy, I think, cus too many Gryf/Slytherin pairings then.  Maybe Lavendar or something.

Also thanks to Lee Malfoy, Jessyka, Ice Goddess, Scorn-Silverstar, ShaeLynn, Last Hope2, Peeves3, Melissa and angel-phobia


	21. 21 Staring in Disbelief

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: right, first things first, yes, I'm a horrible person who should have updated ages ago and I have no real excuse.  SORRY!

Actually I have kind of an excuse: Christmas + New Year + brother returning from uni and occupying his room and the computer I write this on.

To make things up to you all I promise the following by the end of January:

· two more chapters of Good Intentions

· the next chapter of Deal

· at least one one-shot which I'll be begging you all to read

· at least one new story which is almost complete so no long waits

And I mean to deliver!

Anyway, thankyou for all the reviews.  I've got loads!  Yeay!  Anyway, in the review responses at the end there is a chance to win a sneak preview at the next chapter if anyone wants a shot.  Only, it may be a tad unfair as it's kinda biased towards the brits amongst us - I can't be the only one.

And finally, live journals.  How do you get one?  Are they trouble to look after?  Would people read one if I got one?

This is 9 pages before extras, so enjoy.

On with chapter twenty-one.

Chapter 21: Staring in Disbelief 

Harry's words hung in the air as Ron froze in incredulity, one look at his friend's face showing that he meant every word.

"Harry, mate," he smiled weakly, "it's only Malfoy."

It was so obviously not the best thing to say and Hermione tried to step forward to shut her boyfriend up, only to find that she couldn't move.  One glance across at Pansy showed that she too was stuck to the spot, unable to reach Draco, unable to go for help.  Had she had either the time or self-possession to observe, to think, Hermione would be once again marvelling at the power Harry was displaying, however inadvertently.  But as it was, she was unable to draw her gaze away from the confrontation before her.

"He'll be fine," Ron continued, not moving forward, but not retreating either, "he's probably faking.  Lets just get out of here, they'll see to him," he gestured contemptuously towards the Slytherins but it was fairly pointless as Harry clearly wasn't registering his words.

"He's not yours to hurt," he growled.

"And he's not yours to protect," Ron returned exasperatedly.

"Yes, he is."

Ron goggled at the words spoken so clearly and uncompromisingly and which seemed to release something in Harry, for he sunk down against the wall, repeating them quietly, marvelling at them.

"Harry?" Ron whispered but Hermione cut him off.

"Go."

"But…"

"Just go."  Ron obeyed, confusion and hurt written all over his too expressive face as he cast one last looked at Harry, who was now seemingly unaware of anything wider than himself and Draco.

The magic whooshed out of the room and all could feel the release as things were returned to normal, the dull thud as statues and ornaments fell down, stilled their frantic shaking.

The three Slytherins rushed down the stairs to where Draco still lay motionless.

"He's breathing," Pansy shouted up to Hermione, voice laced with relief.

_"He's breathing,"_ the words rung somewhere in the back of Harry's confused mind, though they did little to ease his torment as he was torn between an overwhelming, wrenching concern for Draco and dismay that he had finally shown his true colours and given up his most carefully hidden secret.

The Slytherins were cluttered around Draco, unsure whether attempting to move him would be more or less disastrous than the delay involved in running to get help.  Each was silently running through the healing spells they knew, praying that somehow, somewhere they had the knowledge to help their friend.

It was, of course, Hermione who finally figured it out.

"Harry," she shouted, shaking her friend out of his guilt induced reverie, "Harry, do you trust me."

He looked up at her, barely registering her presence, "y-yes."

"Harry, you can help.  Trust me."

_"You can help,"_ the words permeated the haze he was still wrapped up in and slowly he stood and followed her down to where Draco lay motionless, chest barely moving with each pitiful breath he took.

"Harry, Harry look at me," Hermione spoke slowly and carefully, resisting the urge to shake him into helpfulness.  "Do you want him better?"

"Yes," it was a stupid question, he mused in a corner of his brain, because that was the only thing he knew, the one certainty in his life.

"Then concentrate of that, on making him better," she wasn't _really_ sure how it worked, or even if it was, because maybe it was just something Draco could do, or five year olds could do, but it was worth a shot.  She guided Harry's hands over Draco's head, holding them above the injured area as she remembered Draco doing months ago.  'Come on, come on, work,' she prayed quietly as Harry looked at her in confusion, pleading silently.  "Just wish it," she encouraged desperately.

Slowly a dim white light began to wrap itself around Harry's fingers before crawling down to caress Draco's bleeding head, growing stronger as the seconds passed until the two boys glowed a brilliant white.

Within a minute Draco's breathing was stronger, after two the bleeding stopped fully and then his eyes were fluttering and Hermione pulled an amazed Harry away and conjured up a stretcher for Draco.

***

It was another slow day in the infirmary, and Madame Pomfrey was sitting with her feet up doing a crossword.  Having spent the morning preparing the infirmary for the inevitable Quidditch casualties she expected tomorrow she felt that the rest was well earned as was happily puzzling out 51 across when Draco Malfoy floated into the infirmary.

It startled her somewhat.

She watched as he was followed by Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter.  After six years of seeing far too much of Harry Potter she could tell that he was not well, but the unconscious boy who was now lying the bed closest to her was her first priority.  Hurrying over she assessed him quickly, noting the blood on his shirt, and his continued unconsciousness, but nothing more.  Confused she looked at the students watching her nervously.

"At first inspection he seems to be fine, if unconscious.  Would one of you please enlighten me."

"He...fell down the stairs, hit his head," Hermione began, "he was bleeding, unconscious, fading," she trailed off, realising just how close to death he had been.

"We though he was..." Pansy couldn't say it, changing tack quickly, "Harry sort of healed him."

"Sort of healed him?"  Poppy tutted at the poor phrasing, bending over the boy once more, the white light tinting his auror explained, though leaving more questions about the bond between the boys.  "Well, he should be waking up soon, though he'll be a bit dazed, I think.  You say Mr Potter healed him?"

"Yes."

She looked across at Harry who was standing in the middle of the room, not seeming aware of what was going on around him.  He was staring steadfastly at the window, determinedly not looking at the bed.  Poppy moved to check him over, running through a few basic detection spells, discovering only shock and exhaustion as she had expected.  Gently she guided him to the bed next to Draco's, knowing he would want to be near the other boy.

"If you could leave please," she turned to the other students, smiling reassuringly at them.  "Miss Granger, if you could inform Professor's Lupin and McGonagol of what has happened, the rest of you tell Professor Snape.  You can return in half an hour."

They left quickly, conditioned to obey the matron, and she sat next to Harry, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Harry, that was a good thing you did," she spoke softly, trying to break through the barriers he was throwing up.  "You helped Draco.  He's OK now, look.  He's sleeping."

Again the words echoed in his head, _"you helped Draco", but this time they reached into him, pulling him back slightly and he turned to look at the blonde lying on the bed next to him.  He watched as his chest rose and fell with each steady breath, watched as the colour returned minute by minute into his face._

"Harry, he's OK," Poppy repeated, "can you tell me when he's going to wake up?"

'Not yet' he answered silently, watching the other boy sleep on, his own heart easing slightly at this continued proof of life, the guilt and remorse leaving him slowly.  Poppy nodded to herself, stepping back and leaving Harry to his vigil.

***

Hermione found Remus first, teaching his first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class things which she had had to teach herself due to Quirril's ineptitude.  Though in all fairness he was busy being evil, she reasoned, so that took up a lot of his time.  Knocking on the door she entered and asked to speak to Remus outside.

"What is it?"

He looked worn down, she noticed, and more troubled than he had in a long time "there's been an accident.  Draco fell down some stairs and Harry lost his temper and then Harry healed Draco and now they're both in the infirmary."

It wasn't the most coherent explanation ever but the words Harry and infirmary were enough and Remus was all set to go, forgetting his class.

"Remus, class," she prompted gently.

"Right," he opened the door, walked swiftly to the fire and called the staff room.  Professor Vector was soon stepping out of the fire to take control of the class for the rest of the lesson.

"He knows about Severus and me," Remus told her as they hurried off, "he was furious."

"Remus, I'm sorry," she placed a hand on his arm but he shook it off.

"He won't want to see me, he hates me."

"He loves you," she contradicted.

Remus fell silent and neither spoke until Hermione stopped to inform Professor McGonagol, who nodded her thanks but did not leave her class, knowing that it would not do to overwhelm the students while they were in the infirmary.

***

The three Slytherins ran down to the dungeons, and into Snape's unoccupied classroom without waiting for a summons, unconcerned about the retriubtuion such an act would generally incur.

"Professor," Pansy began hurriedly, "Draco's had an accident."

"Accident!" Milicent scoffed, only to be interrupted by Blaise.

"He fell down the stairs and was badly hurt and Potter healed him," it was clearly a limited explanation but it was enough.

"Potter explode," Millicent marvelled again, only to be silenced again.

"Potter lost his temper?  Was it as bad as..." Snape asked and Blaise nodded, unsure how much to say.

"They are both in the infirmary," Pansy told him, "Madame Pomfrey told us to get you."

"Go back to the infirmary and summon me once Potter has left," Snape instructed, "I will inform Narcissa of what I know so far."  Pansy opened her mouth to protest but Snape overrode her, "Potter will not want to see me, my presence will be disastrous."

"Something happened," Pansy thought out loud, "something else pushed him, that's why he lost it..."

Snape nodded, "he found out something that displeased him."

"Sir," she began, wanting to comfort him, by he wouldn't allow it.

"Go."

"Sir, I'm sorry," she said it anyway, squeezing his hand briefly as the other two marvelled at her daring.

They returned quickly to the infirmary, Pansy alone spotting Ron through an open window as he sat by the lake.

"You guys have too many secrets," Milicent complained as they walked, "what the hell happened out there?"

"Honestly, your guess is as good as ours," Pansy confessed, "but any secrets were are keeping aren't ours to tell."

"Well someone better had," Millicent grumbled, "I thought we promised to support each other in this, otherwise we might as well go back to our families."

"That's not fair."

"No, sorry."

They finished the journey in silence, entering the infirmary and crowding round Draco's bed, Pansy holding his hand.

"Wake up Draco," she whispered, watching in amazement as he obeyed, eyes fluttering open.

***

The half hour respite she had given Harry was almost at an end and Poppy approached him once again.

"Harry, let him wake up," she urged, "he's safe here."  Maybe that was the right thing to say, or maybe it was going to happen anyway, but Harry finally turned away from Draco, curling up in a foetal position on his own bed.  As he did so Draco's eyes began to flutter as he moved out of sleep, still dozing but reachable now.  "Thank you Harry," she said quietly as the doors opened and those she had expelled returned.

Hermione rushed to his side, worried that something new had happened in her absence.

"Harry?" she began, the unease clear in her voice, "you OK?"

He sat up and smiled weakly at her, "yeah 'Mione I'm OK.  Sorry if I scared you."

"You were amazing," she clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised how horribly inappropriate that was, all things considered but Harry only smiled slightly, eyes drifting however beyond her, settling on Remus.

"Oh God, I was awful to him," he moaned shamefully.  "Did...I...I was awful."

"It's OK, you just got a bit of a shock that's all."

"No, I mean, you know?"

"Um, yeah," it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed as the look she was receiving clearly screamed 'why the heck didn't you tell me.'

"I can't talk to him yet," he confessed exhaustedly, "I just want to sleep."

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I know that," his voice raised slightly, causing Madame Pomfrey to glaring disapprovingly over at him.  Hermione moved over to Remus, obviously dismissing him because the man left immediately, shooting one last unreadable look at Harry and making the boy feel even more guilty.

"Right young man," the matron bustled over to him, running a few quick tests, smiling at the results.  "You are free to go, if that's OK with you."

"Yes please," he nodded feverantly, eager to be as far away from the infirmary and the Slytherins as he could get now everything was back to normal, though the gnawing in his stomach believed that statement.

"Well...as long as you promise to go straight to bed.  You've overexerted yourself what with one thing and another," she scolded gently, sensing that he needed some time to himself after the drama's of the day.  "Rest up over the weekend, come back here on Sunday and I'll pass you for lessons on Monday, how's that."

"Swell," he muttered sarcastically, a nudge from Hermione forcing a more polite, "great thanks," from him.

Walking carefully from the infirmary he kept his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him, determined not to turn, not to look at Draco.  As such he almost missed the weak "Potter" that came from the occupied bed.  Turning reluctantly he met the other boy's gaze head on.

"It goes away, that feeling in the pit of your stomach.  Trust me, every time you've felt it once, I've felt it ten times."

Harry nodded, and turned to go, ignoring the curious looks of the other four and the fact that Hermione had in all probability turned into a human question mark.

It was only when she had tucked him up into his bed with instructions not to leave until the next morning on pain of death (or comfy chairs!) that he grabbed her hand with an anguished look, saying "shit, what about Ron?"

***

What about Ron indeed?

The boy was still sitting by the lake an hour later when Pansy finally left Draco to sleep, having resisted questioning him about his parting comment, partly because Draco looked ready to thump himself for saying anything at all.

Walking down to the lake she placed one hand on his shoulder, "this seat taken."

He didn't answer but he didn't hex her either, so she sat down, though with no intention of sharing the silence with him.

"Draco's fine, if you care," she began with no trace of bitterness.  "The whole thing kind of threw Harry for a loop but everything is as close to normal as it ever is."

Ron gave no indication of having heard a word she said but she continued on regardless.

"I'm guessing you've been out of the loop for a while now.  Blaise and I haven't said anything to the other Slytherins and I'm sure Hermione and Seamus have kept everything to themselves.  I could explain it all to you, but it's not my place.  I will, however, attempt to cheer you up by sharing rather an interesting piece of gossip.  Did you know that Professor Lupin's mate is Professor Snape?"

"No fucking way," the curse escaped Ron's lips before he could stop it and Pansy grinned.

"Thought that'd get you talking."

He glared at her for a moment before conceding the point, chuckling.  "Cheat."

"Slytherin."

"Not the best point to dwell on, given my behaviour."

"Hum, let me see, Ron Weasley, quickly loses his temper and quickly regrets it, that sound like a good description?"

"Yeah, actually."

"So what was it this time.  Played the over protective boyfriend card a bit strongly didn't you?"

"Pathetic eh?  The horrible truth is that it was more of an excuse than anything, a way to have control over things again."

"So you weren't jealous."

"Hermione would never be interested in Malfoy.  God, I sound conceitedly certain, don't I?  But I don't mean it like that.  The opposite rather.  I wasn't jealous at all, not about loosing my girlfriend.  I was angry and upset that I was loosing my friend, but...I don't know, really.  Its like...everyone spent so much time saying how perfect we would be for each other that when we started going out we were obliged to make it work.  Because that was how it was meant to go, me marry Hermione, Harry marry Ginny."

"In case you didn't know your baby sister seems rather taken with Dean Thomas, so that one's failed."

He didn't respond because he didn't have anything to say, but he didn't want her to go because despite himself he liked the company of the surprising girl.

"You don't love Hermione do you?"

"I don't know, which makes me think I don't, because if I did then surely I would know."

"Complicated thought processes for a Gryffindor."

"We can surprise."

"Yes," she gave him a pointed look, "yes you can."

They fell silent again, Pansy feeling glad that she had followed her instincts when they told her to talk to the boy beside her because he really did need someone to talk to.

"So what do I do?"

"She looked at him incredulously, "hello, Slytherin here.  Personally, I think I'd be running for the hills after that display, but foolish Gryffindor that you are I guess it'll be the apology and hugs route for you."

"I dunno.  I can sort of hold a grudge at times."

"But Hermione and Harry can't, I think."

"Perhaps they should."

"Maybe, but that's their look out.  But for now, I have housemates to placate, plus another disappearing Draco to explain, so lets go inside and pretend to face up to things maturely."

"Sounds like a plan."

She pulled him to his feet and they walked back the castle, Pansy practising more lies, Ron practising yet another apology, both of them keeping their fingers crossed.

Before they parted ways Ron reached out to stop Pansy leaving.

"Thank you.  I don't know why you came down but I was feeling really awful and you made things seem a bit better.  It means a lot."

Flushing, Pansy just smiled at him before turning off to the dungeons and Ron steeled himself for his return to Gryffindor with the hope that just maybe he hadn't ruined everything after all.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Well, long time and all that but here it is.

As I said above, I absolutely totally and utterly promise to have the next chapter out on Monday 19th January.

Anywho, review responses follow.

**Vicious Lily**: hey, thanks for the compliment! *hands reviewer tissues and makes sympathetic noises*

**Miss Lesley**: Yup, I liked my look into the staff, plus I think it kinda tackled the Dumbledore thing a bit.  Sorry about the ridiculously long update delay but I totally promise the next won't be as bad.  I seem to have pleased so many people by writing a nasty Ron yet I don't hate the boy at all!  Strange, eh?  But you're right, he is a tad childish.  Thought about what you said, about Ron and his screwy priorities and kinda addressed it here – thanks for that!  Anywho, Draco's looking better though!

**wintermoon2**: aw, thanks.  So were you British in another lifetime then?  Gotta love Azhure for putting you onto Robbie, meant to thank her, actually.  Cus he is fab.  Which CD did she send?  Guessing _Escapology_ as it's _Feel_ you quoted.  Listen to _Life Through A Lense _if you can, it's his first and the least depressing!

SO jealous she's seeing him in concert – his big open air concert here was on tele again and I forgot to record it AGAIN.  Bugger.

D2?  Not sure I've heard of them.

Glad you liked the chapter anyway, nearly didn't reply on principal after BFTP ended how it did but the sequel was up faster than my next chapter *hangs head in shame at slowness* so you're forgiven.  A bit.

**Angel**: sorry, not so much on the quick update.  Oops!

**Amirathis**: funny you should say that, it kinda feels like eternity!  Hope this comes close to matching up to chapter 20!

**NayNymic**: hey, glad you like!  Yup, gives me even more chance to indulge in Sev/Re interaction now.  Yeay!

**jeannie81**: ok, calm dear, calm!

**ShaeLynn**: see, no killing, unlike some people…glares at wintermoon2 pointedly.  Yup I'm still grieving.

**Rachel**: eruption averted, I'm afraid!  Hope this didn't seem too out of left field.

**Sly4**: thanks!

**The Last Hope**: yup, I liked the ending too.

**Marishamarish**: was nice ending!  Well, for me.

**angel74**: "weird, yet powerful chapter" thanks!

**JoKeR**: I can't tell you that!  Or maybe this chapter kinda did.  You'll see!

**GoldenSunnyGrl**: hey, no need to apologise!  Thinking the whole betaing thing ain't going to work until I get my act together a bit.  I'll e-mail you.

**Sapphire**: Nope!  Yes!  Maybe!  *grin*

**Frizzy**: wow hi again *giggles like proper fangirl* still busy being peeved about them chucking Magnetic Attraction, though slightly mollified that it wasn't cus someone complained!  Anyway, led me to discover foreverfandom.net properly so yeay!  Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, but Harry _can't_ hex Ron, he's his best friend!  Well, maybe a little…

**FantasyChick**: glad you like it.

**cRazy-GIrl-3000**: aw, thanks, glad you like it!  As for the reviews, _I know!_  I keep looking and blinking and checking and going WOW.  Feel so loved!

**TigerBlak**: sorry on the cliffie.  Actually I'm not cus it makes people review, but I can make like I'm sorry, if it helps.  This was fairly cliffie less, though.

**Sapphire Raine**: bribery?  Well it makes me feel important, so feel free!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: yup, I like the cliffhangers too, but only when I write them…funny that!

**lily day**: die?  Not too much responsibility for little old me then?  Eek!

**OxBeachFlirtxO1**: well Harry healed him.  Better now?

**Nifty**: um, afraid I _did_ just leave you like that cus I'm the author and I can *evil laugh* Hope this chapter didn't leave you too anxious!

**Taddybear**: aw, thanks!  Glad some one is suitably jealous of my meeting the lovely Tony Head!  Ain't he great?!  As far as I know _Watcher_ has yet to go much further than Joss's brain, though Tony Head is on our screens loads at the mo.  Am hoping that _Watcher_ is made one day but somehow not holding my breath!

**death-resurrected**: glad you like the tension, but it'll probably be short lived, I don't want everyone all upset and anyway Harry needs a family.  Enjoy it while it lasts!

**Goddess JacquesPierre**: hey, no teasing the author – that way lies chapter withholding!  And anyway, maybe I did drop a draw, you don't know!  *pouts*  Found the whole 'learn about English' bit fascinating – how **_do_** you know all that stuff?  Sadly I am on the verge of thinking about posting the first chapter of a Deal-esque fic whereby they are having sex, but it's not just an excuse, honest!

And: _"an hour later, Draco said, "Well, that was fun. Now, where have my pants gone?"'_ – can I use this line?  Please?  I'm sure I could find room for it, made me laugh a lot.

And yes, sadly the fic was infact based around my urge to use the line "I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I do something I might regret," and the reason for saying it, along with the 'he's mine' bit of this chapter.

**Plaintosee**: confused: _"I adored the scenes with harry and draco as children, which is very 'girlie' and therefore slightly irritating"_ – what did you mean????  Didn't mean to bumb you out, honest!  Well, maybe a little *sheepish grin*  Anywho, I'm female, and I update in my head more frequently than on computer, which doesn't help you any but still.  I try to update more frequently than I have recently, and the next two chapters will be up real soon.  And your English is fab, by the way, far better than my German which doesn't extend much past Guten Morgan and Gruss Gott, which I read it a book as a kid and now remember.

**Mysstique**: awe, thanks!  What happens next?  Well, everyone mistakes Harry for the comic messiah himself and follows him around, doing funny walks and shouting 'no, no, not the comfy chair' and then it climaxes in a hotel in Torquey – Torbay! – where literally thousands of Spanish waiters are getting clipped around the ear.  Hows that? – and I'll send a little preview of chapter 22 to anyone who knows where that drivel came from!

**Dragenphly**: glad you're enjoying it!

**Plaintosee**: here you go!  Ring finger? Auras?  Oh no, sent review crazy.  Oops!

**Terra Evans**: thanks for the blessing.  Obviously you ain't seen Deal!

**Kate**: so sorry dear, but be safe in the knowledge that heckling works!

Also thanks to Razberry, The Last Hope, Renisse, Lex, willow-nymph, Isis-mystic, Shuo Ri, Dracona Malfoy, Aubrey's Black Rose, Melissa, Chekiita, SilveredDeath and JKH


	22. 22 Home Again

**DISCLAIMER**: nothing is mine. Here is the missing chapter twenty-two, enjoy…   
**Chapter 22: Home Again**

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever gonna make it home again_

_It's so far and so sight_

_I really need someone to talk to, and nobody else_

_Knows how to comfort me tonight_

_Snow is cold, rain is wet_

_Chills my soul right to the marrow_

_I won't be happy till I see you alone_

_Till I'm home again and feeling right _

_Home Again by Carole King_

I wasn't lying before when I said I hated Malfoy.

I wasn't telling the truth either.

The best I can come up with is that I sort of left out some things. That can happen, right? You go shopping and forget the list, you forget your homework, you lie about why you were out until 2 in the morning when you were expected back at 11, white lies to protect people.

Of course it's slightly more serious when you claim hatred when sometimes you feel... something entirely different.

No, that's not right either. I do hate him. He has tormented me from our first meeting on the Hogwarts Express when I refused his hand. He has insulted my friends and my beliefs, heaped scorn upon the things I cherish and generally been a bastard in every possible way. Which is why the other feelings came as really rather a shock.

The first time it happened it knocked me for six, I can tell you. It was during that detention in the first year, when we went into the Forbidden Forest (which is a bloody dangerous place for a detention if you ask me. I've never been able to forgive Dumbledore for that, because I know he let it happen, let me see Quirrel, let _him_ be in danger).

When we saw what turned out to be Quirrel/Voldemort drinking the unicorn blood Malfoy screamed and ran and to be honest my first instinct would normally have been to follow him. Hell, I'd probably have gotten out of the forest before him I was that terrified. But when he ran I felt something I'd never felt before. Anger. Pure, unadulterated, unrestrained anger. Usually I hold back from it, because things happen when I get angry. Bad things. But the strange thing was that I didn't feel angry at Malfoy for leaving me in danger, rather I felt anger at everyone, everything that had served to put Malfoy in danger. The anger didn't feel bad or wrong this time, so I didn't fight to control it. I found that I couldn't leave, couldn't run because there was this primitive part of me that wanted revenge on the thing that had scared my...well, for want of a better word, my mate. Mate. The word makes it sound worse that it is, because really mate is too emotive a word. At that moment, when put in danger, it all became very simple. Draco was mine, he'd hurt something of mine and so he had to pay.

Fortunately Firenze came along before I was reduced to a righteously angry corpse.

But God it shook me up, to feel something so...pure for someone I hated so much.

From that moment I let things sort of fragment in my mind or I would have gone insane. So while Potter hated Malfoy, Harry felt _something else_ for Draco. And to this day I still don't know what it is.

It wasn't until our third year that I began to suspect that he was suffering under something similar. It was after Buckbeak bit him, during potions he went out of his way to make sure I understood that he was faking it. To Ron, to everyone else I guess, he was just being Malfoy, rubbing it in like the git he was, but to me, the way he said it was like Draco was trying to make sure Harry didn't worry. Like maybe he'd had to worry sometimes too.

It was the Quidditch World Cup that sealed it for me. He had no business being in that forest when the Death Eaters had their little party, but he was there and warning me to keep Hermione out of it. To everyone else he sounded his usual superior self, but I felt his eyes on me, checking I was alright. I saw the flicker of fear in his face when the noises got louder. He knew. I knew. We knew.

I guess the logical thing would have been to talk about it, to try and understand what was happening to us, but the truth was I didn't want to know. I could deal with the odd bout of possessiveness and anger better than I could deal with the idea of conversing with someone I hated so truly.

That is the biggest truth in the whole sorry mess, that I really do hate Malfoy, that I may very well hate him **_more _**than I hate Voldemort.

We have nothing in common, we hold entirely contrasting views about several important things, we come from totally different backgrounds and even our appearances contrast. We were not made to get along. The bickering, the rivalry, none of it is forced, faked to cover up for some other, nicer emotion. Everything is genuine.

As far as I know he has only ever made one slip, only once made any effort to act on the other side, the silly side of us. Fifth year, when he came to find me, sought me out. God, it meant more than it should have done, just to have him sitting beside me, believing in me. Something in me was comforted by his presence and he didn't need to say anything. Which was a bloody good job because we can't speak without fighting. Heck, as we've proved on more than one occasion we can even fight about who enters a room first. But that one day, that one moment, it was like Draco had taken over.

I kinda liked it.

Most of me hated it.

So we pretended it never happened.

And yes, the past tense is deliberate because I've spectacularly fucked things up now haven't I? No one is going to believe that I hate the prat, I mean I threatened my best friend, sent waves of magic around which freaked out most of the castle, claimed him and oh yes, the piece de resistance, I healed him. And sorry, but where the HELL did that one come from?

I **_am _**getting more powerful but sometimes I wonder if any of it is connected to him. And what it means if it is.

I like my life, amazingly enough, and I like it as it is. Ron and Hermione as my best friends, Sirius and Remus my surrogate parents, Voldemort trying and failing to kill me (I really like the failing part of that) and Malfoy as my enemy.

For six years I've created a life I like and everyone had their place within it. Enemy, friend, parents. I don't want it to change but I when Hermione gives me _that_ look or I replay how I found Remus and Snape in my mind I know that things are going to change.

And I can't see it being for the good.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**


	23. 23 Chances Are

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine.  Song 'Chances Are' is by Bob Seger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: once again I made my deadline!  Yeay me.

There will be a slight hold up for a week or two – see my LJ for details.

Review responses at end.

On with chapter twenty-three.

Chapter 23: Chances Are 

_Chances are you'll find me _

_Somewhere on your road tonight _

_Seems I always end up driving by _

_Ever since I've known you _

_It just seems you're on my way _

_All the rules of logic don't apply _

As I said, as far as the rest of my house are concerned the first time I met Harry Potter was on the Hogwarts Express in that most spectacular of failures, or successes, depending on your point of view.  I offered him…friendship, I suppose you could call it, and he turned me down flat.  It was most humiliating and very rude of him too.

But the ridiculous thing was that that wasn't even the first time.  Not the first time I'd met him, not the first time I'd offered him what I took to be friendship.  So in truth, the first time I met Harry Potter was in the robe shop in Diagon Alley.  If I was being absolutely truthful I might have to concede that there was a possibility that I was…anxious (Malfoy's do not get nervous or scared) about starting school and adopted a manner similar to that my father uses around the Minister of Magic, which mother suggested was my first mistake.  Anyway the boy was most unresponsive and I was not about to stand in silence so I ended up doing all the talking (again Malfoy's do not get scared so I was most definitely not babbling).

But this is of course rubbish for, as I have established, Malfoy's have no flaws and therefore I was not at all nervous when it came to befriending Harry Potter on the train.  And when he rejected me I was merely furious, not hurt or offended or…completely crushed.

And when a Malfoy is furious everyone knows about it.

It took all of five seconds, I am sure, for the word to spread, for everyone to know that the Death Eaters son and the Boy Who Lived were Rivals.  Not indifferent acquaintances, or enemies, or rivals but Rivals.  The Rivals.

We would be legend.

In intense environments such as that of a boarding school things develop far faster than they would at other times, and such was true about our Rivalry.

As such, by the time our first flying lesson came around we were already Rivals and nothing was going to change that, our instantaneous dislike backed up and reinforced by the house stereotypes that had been around for years.

Therefore the entirely new feelings that swept over me during that flying lesson came as a bit of a shock, as you can probably understand.

It was all going fine until Potter got on that broom, flying for the first time without any supervision or security measures.

_"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried._

_…_

_"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy"_

When it was just he and I in the air he read my countenance quite correctly, I was scared.  Unfortunately I was scared for him, not for myself.  He was cheerfully placing himself in the first of oh so many dangerous situations and I was getting my first taste of that gut wrenching, stomach churning feeling that I was to become all to familiar with.

The disaster in the Forbidden Forest confirmed it.  I ran, I am a Slytherin after all, but I felt awful about leaving him there - and the congratulations I received in Slytherin for leaving the Boy Who Lived To Be Teacher's Pet in danger only served to accentuate that pit of horrified guilt in my stomach and that voice in the back of my head which told me I should have been there to help him, to protect him.

I soon came to hate that voice.

And listen to it.

Second year, I knew the he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, I just sort of felt it, instinctively.

The Duelling Club was a bit of a revelation though.  God I hated Snape for placing him in danger with that serpensortia spell, while at the same time I also loved the idea of getting one over on Potter.  It was getting rather irritating, this tendency towards schizophrenia, so I decided that stupid!Me hated Snape for placing him in danger, while I was really quite chuffed.  It helped clear things up.

Stupid!Me was definitely relieved by the sheer power he showed during that duel, it radiated out of him.  And he's been getting stronger ever since, I can feel it.  And I'm not the only one, if the smug joy on Dumbledore's face whenever he looks at Potter is anything to go by.

It wasn't until third year that I started to wonder if maybe something was amiss with him too.

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger.  "To try and get Hagrid sacked."

For some reason stupid!Me had the urge to make sure Potter knew I wasn't really hurt by that oaf's beast, well barring a substantial dent in my pride.  I can't believe it attacked me.  Didn't it know who I was?  Anyway, he didn't seem in the least bit surprised, but also not overly angry.  Weasley, sure, blew him top with the best of them – he would have made a brilliant enemy under other circumstances, though he is a bit too easy, if you know what I mean, and doesn't have the same standard of retort as Potter.

Potter, though, just seemed to understand, like he was saying 'thanks, won't worry anymore,' before putting game face back on.

Which would all be rather horrific were it true.

_I long to see you in the night _

_Be with you 'til morning light _

The Quidditch World Cup was the real fuck up, though.  When it all kicked off stupid!Me took over completely, I had to see him, to see he was alright rather than just knowing he was.

_And now you're all I long to see _

_You've come to mean so much to me _

Fourth year nearly broke me, I think.  I have never been more…terrified.

And it was sheer, unadulterated terror that he might not come back from whatever harebrained task he was being set next.

And it was like an escalation of stupid!Me's feeling's, too.  The first task was harrowing, but the joy of flying made him calm, which calmed stupid!Me (and yes, I'm not even going to go there!).  The second task though, he was out of sight for over an hour.  An hour where I couldn't see him, couldn't know he was alright.

And then came the sheer panic of the final task, when he disappeared.  I felt sick.  I almost was sick.  He could have died and for that moment I was totally in accord with stupid!Me in knowing that had he died, I would have too.

I am ignoring that now.

But he survived.  So I did.

Fifth year served to show that he quite clearly was experiencing some sort of stupid!Harry problem, why else would he have allowed me to sit with him, sit in silence.  Why else would we have felt so calm, so…easy being together.

Bad thoughts!

I had knowledge enough of myself not to be surprised by how certain I was of his innocence.  It was a new discovery though, when I found that my friends would trust me, follow me if I could offer them something else, something better.

And this all leads inescapably to the events of this year, to waking up on a classroom floor and he being the first thing I saw.  To our friends suddenly finding common ground.  To yesterday.

I remember falling – so slow and yet so fast, something I though didn't happen in real life – and I remember waking up and feeling so safe, so loved.  I was like someone had been holding me, soothing me, before gently shaking me and easing me back into consciousness.  Of course, that didn't happen, I was alone, but that's how it felt.

Then there was Potter, also in the infirmary for some reason.  I could feel it as he walked past, Granger at his side, feel his confusion and anxiety, feel how upset he was and feel his concern, a concern which felt like it was for me.

Then I said it.  Told him not to worry, told him that that feeling would go away.

They didn't say anything, didn't ask what happened, or what I knew.  Pansy just told me that I needed to make sense of things for me first.  But they will ask, it's only a stay of execution after all, not a pardon.

And what do I tell them when I have no answers myself?

And no truths other than those which have been studiously ignored for the last six years.

_And I'll be dreaming of the future _

_And hoping you'll be by my side _

_And in the morning I'll be longing _

_For the night, for the night _

_Chances are I'll see you _

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight _

_You'll be smiling like the night we met _

_Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer _

_All I have _

All I know is this:

He is Gryffindor to my Slytherin and we fit perfectly, we complete each other in an eternal circle of rivalry which predates all others.

And it is that possibility that I refuse to accept, that we might, despite our nature and nurture, or instincts and the opinions of all around us, complete each other.

You're the only one I can't forget 

***

Draco closed the notebook with a slam, vowing that he would burn it in the morning.

Because no matter what Pansy said, no matter how much a diary might 'help you sort out your thoughts, your feelings' there were something things he was better off not knowing, thank you very much.

But he knew he wouldn't burn it, he never did.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

So what did you think?  Please review!

Oh, some verses were cut, but most of the song stands, because it kind of fits, I think.

Plus I love the song.

Review responses: 

**evilemily101**: thanks!

**Dragenphly**: thanks!  Draco/Harry coming up.  Glad you like Ron/Pansy.  I did.

**Schtoops**: hungover – naughty you!  Glad you like my offering, well flattered!  Deal is coming, I promise

**kendra1117**: thanks for the comments.  Yup I'm looking forward to getting Blaise/Hermione going, and Harry/Draco too!

**Goddess JacquesPierre**: don't cry!  Don't worry, no beta-ing, just an empty threat!

**TigerBlak**: yup, another short one, but quick update.

**wintermoon2**: yeah, I like my Harry too!  Hope you like Draco!

**Rachel**: soz on the eruption.  Don't worry, confessions coming soon.  Hope you like this one!

**Draco-Is-A-God**: together, definitely together!

**Syclike**: thanks!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: soz, not sure I can keep it up.

**Plaintosee**: please decide you like it!  It was meant to be confused, cus poor little Harry was a tad confused!  Hope you like Draco's thoughts, they were mean to be more coherent if nothing else!  Yup, like the old Placebo – evey you every me great, as is Nancy Boy.  Of course I know fight club!  Don't really know the soundtrack though

**Slice**: aw thanks!!  Glad you like it, and happy birthday!


	24. 24 Of Severus and Remus

**DISCLAIMER**: nothing is mine. Also, there's a line in here from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, also not mine. I don't own much, it would seem.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: well, this probably needs more work but it has been a long time coming, hasn't it!

For those after a reason, this wasn't going to be posted until the next chapter of Deal was done…then I turned on teletext and read this:

'Rowling back Harry Potter Fanfiction'

A spokesman for Rowling's literary agent said she was 'flattered' people wanted to write their own stories based on her characters.

And this is my own way of celebrating that fact. (Plus I had a shitty last 15 minutes at work and reviews will cheer me up hint, hint)

Review responses are now at the end.

By the by, I have a Snape/Hermione fic I need a beta for – someone who will humour me and my stresses about my fics. Please volunteer, someone, anyone.

And without further ado…

On with chapter twenty-four.

**Chapter 24: Of Remus and Severus**

Harry Potter is, when the mood takes him, exceptionally good at sulking. As such, and in the sure and certain knowledge that he was in the wrong, he spent the three days that immediately followed his release from the infirmary on his own, thinking.

Or, more accurately, trying not to think and thus ending up dwelling pretty much continuously on his situation.

As such, by the time he was ready to be talked round he had a pretty good grasp of the situation and had even formulated a game plan of sorts.

As he saw it, there were three main people he never wanted to have to face again and thus three people he clearly needed to talk to as soon as possible: Ron, Remus and Draco.

Ron, his best friend since the age of eleven was, he knew all to well, headstrong and incredibly stubborn, as capable of holding a grudge as well as anyone he knew and possessed of a good foundation of six years spent loathing Draco Malfoy, thus making it that bit more unlikely that he would be welcoming Harry with open arms any time soon. He knew Ron would be immensely hurt by Harry's inexplicable defence of Draco, and the fact that Harry had no real reason to offer would not help to defuse the situation any. He flattered himself that the inevitable confrontation would begin with no words at all from Ron, escalate swiftly into a loud argument with the possible option of an actual fight before concluding with the two boys making up and Ron declaring that no Malfoy would come between him and his best friend.

But then we have reality, a reality in which Ron would probably yell, thump him and officially end their friendship.

Funnily enough, neither option appealed overly to Harry, who far preferred a plan whereby he kept out of Ron's way until he had calmed down and spoke to him then, which would, he surmised, be some ten years later.

And then there was Remus. The sedate werewolf had become like a father to Harry over the last few years, occupying a place in his heart equal to if not exceeding that reserved for Sirius. For nearly four years Remus had been there for Harry in a way his absent Godfather could not be, and he had come to rely on the older man's presence in his life. While it was fear keeping him from confronting Ron, it was shame that stayed his hand when it came to talking to Remus.

Harry was all to aware that he had behaved abysmally to the werewolf, reacted like a spoilt child when he found something that didn't fit into his vision of a perfect future. Because really, even as he was shouting and screaming at Remus, he knew, deep down, that Sirius could not have been Remus' mate, that he could never have cheated on him had that been the case. But he had reacted instinctively, raging against that which displeased him and ignoring the hurt and anger on Remus' face in favour of venting his own frustrations. All of this made him more than a little reluctant to go diving headfirst into a second confrontation with what would probably a very angry werewolf.

And then there was Draco.

In those few minutes where the other boy had been under threat, Harry's world had contracted to include only them two in it; Draco had been everything to him then and he could not forget that. Nor could he forget that he had liked it, liked the liberty of being able to focus on Draco and only Draco, to give the boy his full attention without fighting the feelings that he stirred up.

But at the same time he wasn't prepared to go on like that, to spend time with a boy whose every action irritated him, whose morals and opinions were so totally opposite to Harry's. A boy, more over, who attacked and belittled his friends and had never given any indication of any decent feeling at all.

It wasn't something he was prepared to consider, and Harry was stubborn enough to bury his head in the ground for some time yet, thank you very much.

So if he was not talking to Draco, that left Ron and Remus.

It was most logical, he concluded finally, to talk to Remus first, to mend the bridges in the order he broke them. His inner Gryffindor nodded its approval, a perfectly suicidal plan for a suicidal Gryffindor, it agreed.

Right, Harry sat up on his bed, ready to be talked out of his funk, when it finally dawned on him that, bar one half hearted effort from Neville and Lavender, no one was trying to talk him round.

Come to think of it, he mused, Hermione and Seamus in particular had been conspicuous in their absence and he would almost go so far as to suspect that people were actually avoiding him. How rude!

Harry almost went into another funk but at the last moment caught himself and decided instead to go and talk to Remus.

Severus Snape was not with Remus when Harry finally decided to go and talk to the werewolf. Rather, the potions master had been avoiding his mate for the last two days, shamelessly using his concern for his Godson as an excuse and a shield.

At the moment he was alone in his chambers, chambers which had been much abandoned of late and which no longer feel like home.

Alone at last, no longer surrounded by Draco and his friends, with no students knocking on the door for assistance, Severus Snape was brooding.

The one weak point in all his life was his relationship with Remus. It was the one thing he was ever uncertain about, the one thing in which he wasn't totally confident. From the age of eleven, the unofficial coming of age for pureblood families, where the child was sent into the world and away from the family for the first, he had been confident of himself and the decisions he made.

He had entered school life happy that he knew his place. His family, while not as rich as the Malfoy's, Blacks or Potters, was well enough off to secure him a place in the upper echelons, someone the wealthier families would willingly associate with, someone marked out as a friend of Lucius, not an acolyte.

When he had started school the 'old' order of things held enough sway that James Potter's parents expected their son to associate with Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy and himself, to follow financial allegiances not political ones.

As such, Lucius was naturally outraged when, instead of joining them in their carriage, James sat with a nobody he'd gotten on the train with, a middle class lad by the name of Pettigrew. Black, of course, followed where Potter led, and when entreated to join their carriage, Potter simply retorted by inviting Lucius to sit down with them. Furious, Lucius turned out, leaving Potter to turn laughing brown eyes on Snape but before he could repeat the invitation there was a commotion in the corridor and Lucius' voice, clearly trying to imitate his father, could be heard exclaiming "good lord man, look where you are going. Step aside."

They were out in the corridor in time to see Lucius push a small boy (small even to them) aside and flounce off.

"You OK," James offered the boy a hand up, "he's an ass, come sit with us."

As the boy smiled gratefully, Lucius stopped at the end of the corridor and turned to look at Severus, "Come on Severus, you don't know what you'll catch if you stay down there."

Potter and Black were clearly occupied with this new boy now and Snape didn't look back as he joined Lucius, joining in the conversation happily.

That was the first time he saw Remus and if you'd asked him then he wouldn't have been able to tell you anything about the other boy.

Over the years the groups were formed, political divisions broadly following the financial ones they replaced, with some notable exceptions, not least of all James Potter, who had his parents approval for his chosen side, and Sirius Black, who most definitely didn't. Everything marked Black out as being destined to ally with Lucius and Severus; his family had always been on the far right when it came to using the darker arts, and when his sister married Severus' brother it was seen by many as a chance to show the boy the error of his ways. Instead the boy had sat sulkily through the ceremony and fought with Severus during the reception, leaving both boys with torn clothes and bloody faces. And huge smiles on their faces.

Not that Severus minded the ruined wedding, his brother was a prat and a bully, full of his own importance and not possessed of the social and intellectual abilities to survive in the class he was born into. Fortunately for him, a new age was being ushered in and he rose quickly in Voldemort's ranks.

While the wizarding world was quickly descending into war, Severus was noticing Remus.

The boy had always been the quietest of the four, though Severus always suspected that he _thought _of the things and Potter and Black _did_ them. Not that he was scorning the other boy with this view, rather, from a Slytherin, that was the highest form of praise, for what could be better to a house that prised cunning than someone who stage-managed the crime while staying well away from all reprisals.

Remus, though, had been almost closer to Lily Evans than to his fellow 'Marauders', and Lily was just someone who would not _let_ you dislike her.

Invariably she would be the first to take her seat when paired with someone of the opposite house, and would chat merrily to her partner regardless of his or her inclinations.

It had been quite the talking point when, after the summer holiday between fourth and fifth year, she willingly sat down next to a new and improved (event more superior and unpleasant) Lucius and talked at him for ten minutes straight. You just have to admire that kind of person, and admire her Severus did.

Unfortunately, his grudging affection for Lily was picked up on by said girl, and where Lily went, she invariably dragged Remus with her.

Which was how he found himself talking to Remus Lupin. And falling for him.

They had their first kiss midway through their fifth year. Lily had left them alone in the library and before he quite knew what had happened the smaller boy had kissed him, quickly and shyly, but kissed him none the less. After staring at him dumbly for about a minute, Severus realised that if he wasn't smart everything he wanted would run out of the library, so he kissed him back, still praying that he hadn't got it all horribly wrong even as Remus climbed into his lap.

Kissing Remus quickly became his favourite activity, and he tried to ignore the voice at the back of his head that told him he should get in as many kisses as he could before Remus came to his senses and left.

The voice got louder when Sirius Black discovered them, kissing incautiously outside the great hall, temporarily heedless of where they were.

"Get off of him Snivellus," Black had yelled, pulling them apart before realising that this was all too consensual, "shit, he wasn't attacking you was he? Are you out of your fucking mind Moony, do you know who he is? What the fuck do you want with that bastard?"

Severus had already turned away when he heard Remus' snarling response, and turned in time to watch the display as his boyfriend faced down his best friend, eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

"Do I pull apart you casual fucks Padfoot? Do I criticise you for your meaningless liaisons? No, I stand back while you jump everything that moves. So back the fuck off me and my boyfriend. He's mine. I love him and if you've got a problem with that then you better keep out of my way." The last five words were spoken so coldly that Severus wasn't surprised when Black backed off, he was rather awed himself. Dazedly he let Remus lead him away, acting more like a bodyguard than a boyfriend.

"You didn't give me up?" he muttered in amazement.

"No, did you really think I would?" Remus replied, before turning hurt eyes on Severus, "you thought this was some fling, something I'd never stand up for? You think you mean that little to me?"

"In comparison to Black, yeah," he replied honestly.

"You are my everything," the other boy replied earnestly, "if that's going to be a problem I suggest you walk away now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Severus replied and Remus beamed at him.

The touching moment was broken by applause.

"Here, here," James grinned at his friend, Lily smiling at both of them happily before turning to James with an 'I told you so.'

"James? You OK with this?"

"From what Sirius said, I think I'd better be," James joked before responding to the serious look on his friend's face, "if you love him, then fine, knock yourself out. Of course, I gotta do the friend thing and let him know what'll happen if he hurts you, but Lily's planning to make the same threats to you, so we're all square there."

And amazingly enough James seemed to be standing by what he said, and often exerted his influence to keep Sirius away from the pair (with the one monumental failure of the little incident at the Shrieking Shack which had scared his boyfriend so badly he couldn't look Severus in the eye for days).

It was a relative peace that could not last.

Severus was still old fashioned enough to want to place status and wealth ahead of politics, and while it was just about acceptable to marry outside of ones class, it was definitely not acceptable to allow ones self to get mixed up with the political intrigues of the lower classes.

Only, bizarrely, that was what was happening. James Potter and Lucius Malfoy, who under normal circumstance would be forced to put seven years of rivalry behind them upon graduation and work together in the future, were in fact using their personal rivalry as a starting point for anything else, Lucius standing as champion for Voldemort, James for Dumbledore. The old order was swiftly being replaced by something totally different, and Severus knew exactly where his allegiances lay: James was the class traitor and class rules dictated that he should support Lucius.

Remus wasn't impressed, and for the first time James sided with Sirius in an attempt to end the now wholly inappropriate relationship.

It was three years later before Severus finally saw that he had truly made a mistake in blindly following his friend.

For three years Voldemort hadn't seemed so terrible. Low down in the ranks, Severus had been at the back of any meetings held, and excluded from the real work of the Death Eaters, spending most of the times in potions laboratories. Then, suddenly, he was being fire-called by Lucius, being told that they were needed for an important mission.

He killed someone for the first time that night, a screaming muggle in whose eyes the last thing he saw was not hate, or fear, but confusion. He killed someone who had no idea what he had done wrong.

When he returned home to find his lover absent Severus was hit with the magnitude of what he done, who he had become.

He would have killed himself that night if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of Lily Potter.

She had arrived in his flat in time to push the handful of pills onto the floor, crushing them with her foot. She hadn't asked him why, hadn't shown any anger towards him. Instead she took one of his hands and laid it on her belly.

"I won't have my child surrounded by death," she vowed. He had looked at her wided-eyed and she continued, "I just found out I'm pregnant, we're having an impromptu party. I wanted you to be there."

"I just killed someone," he responded without thinking.

"Then I guess you won't be coming to the party then."

"No."

"I take it you're not so enamoured with your side anymore then?"

"I think I've only just realised that there really are sides."

"You should try ours on for size. It has Remus in it."

"They think we're over."

"Then they are blind. But we can use that. Ever considered espionage?"

"Not until now."

"Come with me then."

Two minutes later he was pouring his heart out to Albus Dumbledore, promising to spy for him.

It was the last time he would ever see Lily Potter and it was the way he would always remember her, one hand laid across her non existent belly, smiling contentedly at him.

Lily had given him Remus back.

Now he could only pray her son wouldn't take him away.

'Right, talking to Remus, doing the mature thing, the sensible thing,' Harry encouraged himself as he walked towards the older man's quarters, 'facing up to my mistakes, apologising like the noble Gryffindor I am…were these corridors always this long? And why is he so far away from the main school. He could eat me and no one would know anything about it. This is a really bad idea…no, facing up to things, being…being…oh God, here I am. The corridor is ridiculously short isn't it? Ok, raise had to do, knock on wood…'

The short, timid taps on the door seemed to ring out in the quiet corridor and Harry stood outside the door, more nervous that he could ever remember being before.

'Ok, so he's not in, bad luck, try again next year, bye…'

Harry was about to leave when the door opened and Remus looked down at the younger boy in surprise, "Harry!"

"Hi Remus," Harry was upset to see how tired the other man looked, and not unreasonably blamed himself for it. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Remus was trying hard not to sound too pleased, too eager, too relieved.

Harry sat in what had always been his favourite armchair and watched the other man sink back down into his own favourite chair.

They sat in silence for several minutes, just looking at each other until finally Remus spoke, "Harry," he began, stopping abruptly, "Harry, why are you here?" The exhaustion and despondency in the man's voice tore at Harry. Had he driven Remus away for good? Without thinking it through Harry began to speak, talking fast, his words falling over each other.

"God Remus I'm so sorry, I just, I just wanted to say that, wanted you to know that I should never, should never have said what I did, like I did. I know that you…that you would never do that, that you and Sirius were never, never you know. And I know I should have come here earlier, sooner, to apologise, but I couldn't and I'm so sorry, really I am. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well, that was…unexpected," Remus smiled slightly.

"And unwelcome?" Harry asked nervously studying the werewolf's face, unable to read him at all.

"No, definitely not unwelcome," the smile was real this time, far more like the Remus Harry knew and loved. "I suppose I owe you an apology too. Hermione told me a month ago that you were under the impression that Sirius was my mate and I did nothing. It was far easier, you see, to leave some things unsaid. But I will not apologise for loving him."

"Nor should you," Harry blurted out, flushing slightly. "I don't like it, I don't like him, but I am not under any illusions about separating the two of you."

"Good," Remus positively growled.

They sat in silence, a more comfortable silence than before but silence not the less. Remus couldn't help but be proud of the boy before him. James, he reflected sadly, would not have apologised so quickly nor so genuinely, it was something of Lily that was showing through in the man her son had become.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"What," genuinely startled by the turn of the conversation, Harry had to think for a moment before he could work out what Remus was referring to. "Oh, the whole power explosion thing? It was rather alarming. I've…I've tried so hard not to do things like that and then it just…leaked. I could feel this energy leaving me and I was trying to get a hold on it and I just couldn't touch it. Usually I can catch it, stamp it down."

"Usually?"

'Oh God,' Harry sighed inwardly. There had been a reason he had never bought all this up before. He just wanted to be a little bit normal, just for a moment. "Hagrid asked me, when he came to deliver my letter, he asked me if I'd ever made anything happen, anything I couldn't explain. And there were all sorts of things I could have told him about. This one time I had this horrible haircut and I really hated it and it all grew back over night. And there was an awful jumper that shrunk so I couldn't wear it. And there was this one time when Dudley was, was chasing me and I ended up on the roof of the school. I didn't tell him this, you understand, I just nodded. And I'm glad I did, because the general consensus seems to be that, yes, sometimes there is one thing that happens that proves the existence of magic, but not a whole list of things. And I have a list. And every time it happened I felt this, this whooshing of what I now know to be magic, I felt it just running out of me and I couldn't catch it in time. Couldn't catch it because I was so caught up in…in being afraid or upset."

He finally fell silent, looking down at his hands because he wouldn't look at Remus, because he didn't want to see pity or fear in the older man's eyes.

"Harry, Harry look at me. Have you ever considered that this is a good thing, that you've been given an immensely powerful gift? That all of this is somehow tied together, the power, the panic, Draco. That it is all part of the same problem? You are a hugely powerful boy Harry, and you can control that power, use it so what happened on Friday doesn't happen again."

"I could?" The mixture of shock and relief as the boy replied tore at Remus' heart.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me, tell anyone this before?"

Harry looked down again, his reply spoken so softly it was barely heard. "I thought, I thought it was wrong. It scared me and I'm the Boy Who Lived. I'm not meant to be scared. I thought it was something bad."

"Right," Remus had almost accepted the answer but something told him he should push a little further. "What scared you Harry? The power? Or Draco?"

'Shit.' "Honestly? The power doesn't scare me, it, it feels nice, like things can never get too bad, like there's some last minute defence system. Like, if someone hurts me bad enough I can hurt them back. And it is that that scares me, that I could like hurting someone."

"And Draco," Remus wasn't going to let it go, no matter how much the answers were troubling him.

"I don't think about it."

"Harry…"

"I don't. It's just something that happens and that goes away. Yeah, sometimes I think he's hurt and it hurts so bad I can't breathe, but it goes away."

"Why don't you think about it?"

"Because I hate the prat, that's why. He's spoilt and obnoxious and a bully and…"

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know what he's like? Have you ever spoken to him?"

There was no answer to that that Harry was prepared to consider, so he stayed silent.

"Think about the answer you just gave me. Spoilt, obnoxious, a bully…they are all descriptions of how he acts, not who he is. And if you ever feel that strongly about him, then maybe your subconscious wants you to find out who he is."

Still Harry stayed silent.

"Look at Severus," Harry groaned, quietly, but audibly enough to rile the werewolf, "you call him a 'greasy git'. A judgement based purely on his looks. He is surly, he doesn't go to any trouble to be popular, he is sarcastic. I'm not going to deny any of those descriptions. But I've talked to him," Harry raised his eyebrows at that but Remus ignored the gesture, smiling slightly. "I know him, and I know he is kind, caring and loving. And yes, maybe his is all those things only to me, but he is those things none the less. What I'm trying to say, in my own roundabout way, is that sometimes you have to look past the surface of people Harry."

"Well maybe I don't want to," Harry snapped, before breaking down completely.

He was seventeen years old, and the last thing he wanted to do was sob like a baby, but all the same he found himself in Remus' arms, sobbing onto his shoulder with no real knowledge of when he decided to cross the room to where the other man was sitting.

Remus himself was in rather a state of shock. One moment they had been talking and the next he knew Harry had started sobbing, just sitting there, tears running down his face. Remus had pulled the boy over to the sofa where he was sitting and just held him, waiting for the storm to blow over.

"This isn't how my life should me," Harry spoke finally, his body still shaking from the powerful emotions, face still pressed against Remus' shoulder, " I just want to be normal, have a mum and dad. That's all I ever wanted. And I know that'll never happen but why can't I have the rest of it? Why can't life just be a little bit normal? I know where my life should be going, it's clearly been planned out by everyone around me. I'll defeat Voldemort, marry Ginny and live happily ever after, probably playing Quidditch until they force me to retire, after which I'll teach at Hogwarts and watch my children grow up. That's the way it should be. So why can't I look to the future and see myself settling down with a wife and 2.4 children? What's wrong with me Remus?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all. I think it's just time you realised something really rather important: just because life didn't turn out quite like you thought it would, doesn't mean it turned out wrong."

Harry didn't say anything, but he had finally stilled. Turning the boy in his arms, Remus lifted his face to his, "better?"

"Yeah, sorry for being such a baby."

"Catharsis Harry, muggles swear by it."

"What?"

"Cleansing of the emotions."

"Is there anything you don't know everything about?"

"Synchronised swimming. A total mystery to me."

Harry smiled, suddenly feeling better than he had done in weeks.

"The answer's yes," he spoke without thinking, looking earnestly at Remus.

"What?"

"Yes, yes I have talked to him. Twice. The first time was in Madam Malkin's robe shop, he was getting fitted for robes and I walked in. He was the first wizard my own age I met. He had no idea who I was and he still talked to me," Harry paused here, wondering if Remus understood how important that had been at the time, how important that fact still was. "He was trying to be friendly I guess, and I just stood there like a muppet, feeling stupider by the second. I just gave one-word answers, until he insulted Hagrid, after which I kinda stormed off. The second time was in fifth year, when everyone was all scared of me. He wasn't. He…it meant something, that he came over to me. So there you go."

"Harry…"

Before he could say anymore Harry most decidedly changed the subject, saying in a much brighter tone, "I'm famished, you got anything to eat around here?"

Remus ordered up some food and they spent another hour eating and chatting, not touching on what had happened in the last few days, but secure in the knowledge that those events were no longer a taboo between them.

Harry left Remus' rooms feeling much lighter than he had done in days. His guilt was lifting, Remus forgave him and Ron would probably do the same.

All wasn't well in his world, but it was getting there.

So naturally who should Harry see at the end of the corridor into which he had just turned but Draco Malfoy.

Gathering himself together he held his head high and firm determined to walk past like nothing had happened, like they were still happy being enemies, like he did know that Draco knew he knew what lay beneath that cool exterior.

Unfortunately he happened to glance at the other boy's face, at the unsettled demeanour and the slightest flickering of something akin to hope cross his face. The boy quickly adopted his own 'holier than thou' air, tossing his head back, sneer firmly in place, but it was too late for Harry. He couldn't pretend, couldn't deny and more to the point, he suddenly realised with startling clarity that he didn't want to.

_"Just because life didn't turn out quite like you thought it would, doesn't mean it turned out wrong."_ Suddenly Harry had an inkling of what Remus had meant and decided to bite the bullet.

Meeting the other boy's eyes he smiled tentatively and nodded, "morning Draco."

"Morning Harry," the other boy replied as he walked past, an astonished look on his face, but also something not totally unlike a smile.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

So what did you think?

I have many and varied insecurities about this chapter (hence the need for a beta, one I'd actually use this time!) not the least, the spelling of Snivellus, the long detour into the past, the long narrative, etc.

I think you get the picture.

I'll shut up now!

Please review.

Next time:

Harry and Ron talk.

Harry and Draco talk.

(yup, lots of talking! Yeay! But seriously, pop by my LJ for comments and things about my fics and also, if people do go there, I wanna use it as a kinda sounding board for other fics I've got flying around my head!)

Review Responses:

**wintermoon2**: you reviewed twice! Yeay. Of course, they were identical, but never mind. Sadly, I still feel all smug when I see **you** like my story – you being a total goddess and all! Makes me feel like less of a fangirl! How did the fanfic essay go anyway? I'd love to read it sometime, see what kinda thing you've written about. I obviously did totally the wrong degree if you can incorporate fanfic into yours. I'd put money on the fact that the lecturers in England have never even heard of it!

****

**Teo**: glad you like the story.

**Scorn-Silverstar**: sorry for the horribly long wait, and not overly long chapter. Forgive me, please!

****

**Taddybear**: glad you liked it – hope your author alert is working now.

**Slice**: thanks, as always.

**Rachel**: well, we are getting closer, aren't we.****

****

**Dragenphly**: dramatic irony? Oh, that makes me all literary. Cool!

**willow-nymph**: thanks for the blush inducing review! So flattered. Glad you like it. Sadly, we all no JK isn't going to take the exciting route and go with slash. Darn it!

**kendra1117**: hope you survived the really long wait! So sorry.

****

**Starry Serpent**: glad you like the story!

**Peachylaura**: Ron had to be redeemable, I'm afraid, I just don't do dark and angsty fics. It does seem a tad Ron/Pansy doesn't it? I didn't want to do the whole clichéd thing of Ron/Pansy and Hermione/Blaise in the same fic, it's so overdone. But I do adore Ron/Pansy. Glad you like the story anyway.

****

**Plaintosee**: you and me both with the no time! Glad you like Harry's POV now. Shame you didn't like my one-shot, though, maybe you'll like the next one.****

****

**dragonlady77**: I'm afraid I'm running out of ways to get more child!Harry/Draco bits in. Though I might be able to get one more Harry bit it, just to even it up and all that!

****

**LadyLilyPotter**: glad you like it – as for the pairings, well I'm not totally sure where they are going either. They seem to be heading a totally clichéd) way I don't want them to go and are going there without my approval!

**Gizachick**: you've been avoiding this fic? sob poor me and my fic. Glad you like it now though. I find myself doing that sometimes, and then wondering why I left it so long. Hope you continue to like this though. Pansy isn't Draco's girlfriend, they're just really close. As for Harry thinking Draco is his mate, this isn't the same as Remus/Severus – rather Harry doesn't have a better way to desribe how he feels. Does this answer that one?

**TheTrueSilver**: it's going so slow because … well, life really! Hope this goes some way towards making up for the huge gap between updates.

**dracoslover333**: not making heaps of sense! I'm going to take that as a mostly favourable review though – hope this is a chapter you like.

**Erin**: glad you like it – the sheer volume of reviews for both my stories where people are pointing out how long I've left the updates are making me chuckle!

Also thanks to broken-angel-gurl, despereteforu2update, Emeric, Ura, Lisa M, Rosa, Benjis VIP, PeaChes12, Valerie, till-iburnout, driven to insanity, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, High?D and Nemati


End file.
